A Lover's Journey
by SOA loving mom
Summary: After one night of passion, Carol finds herself in a situation which leads her away from the group. She needs to put space between her and Daryl, not wanting to trap him with her. This journey leads them to some new people and some old faces. This is also a Merle/Beth story. Just a little something that came to me, CARYL Love thru out! Rated M for language and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..The Choice

So I've had the worse writer's block for weeks now, but today while cleaning the house, this idea popped into my head. Now I warn you ahead of time you may not be happy with our dear couple, but as in all my stories they will be just fine in the end. I like to think that my writing takes you on a journey with them. So with that being said, I hope you like this new one and that it feeds your CARYL addiction!

This is set two months after Daryl rips apart Carol at his campsite. They let Randall go; the farm will be overtaken, but not just yet. Most of this story will be told in both Carol and Daryl's POV, with my main focus being on Carol. Remember we are dealing with Carol, who lived for years with physical, sexual, and emotional abuse at the hands of dead husband Ed, and Daryl who suffered physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his brother and his father. Neither one has really ever had someone to love them….and our journey starts.

-TWD-

Carol woke that morning to the same sensation that had been hitting her every morning for the past two weeks, her stomach rolled. She stayed still resting her hand on her stomach and taking deep breaths. It was hard to hide being sick with them all huddled up in Herschel's house now that the autumn air had began chilling them all to the bone. She was laying on the couch in the large living room; she could hear Glen snoring in the corner where he and Maggie had bed down. It was in these quiet hours that she thought about Sophia.

Sophia her beautiful dirty blonde, blue eyed angel. It seemed that no matter how long her little girl was gone, she still found herself thinking of her. The pain felt as fresh as the day at the barn, she wiped at single tear rolling down her face. She wondered what she would be doing if she were still alive, no doubt camping out with Carl every night and chasing after Herschel's animals. Carol could almost see her little girl laughing and running after the chickens.

The rolling in her stomach snapped her out of her train of thought. Trying to be quiet about her new '_illness_', she stood and slipped on her sweater and made her way outside. She grabbed the bucket they used for water and began making her way across the field to the old water pump. She glanced up and nodded to TDog who was keeping watch on the windmill.

Once she got to the water pump she filled the bucket and fell to her knees, waiting. It didn't take long for her to throw up. This had been the morning ritual for the last two weeks. She sighed as the tears began to fall, there was no question now, Carol was pregnant with Daryl Dixon's child.

_She could see that night almost like it was happening right that second. Daryl had finished screaming at her, telling her Sophia's death was all her fault. He kept screaming at her that all she had to do was keep an eye on her. When he moved forward, Carol flinched knowing that he was going to hit her. But instead of him hitting her, he crushed his lips to hers; grabbing the hem of her shirt as his mouth tasted every inch of her. _

_She knew then that it wasn't love between them that night, but a way for both of them to comfort each other. Sophia's death had destroyed Daryl just as much as it had Carol. When she woke in his tent the next morning, Daryl turned as she dressed._

"_I'm sorry about last night." Daryl choked out, as if it was part of his last breath. "I like ya Carol, but this here, it can't happen again."_

_Carol finished buttoning up her shirt, with her back to him. She won't cry in front of him, she had been a fool to think that she hadn't fallen in love with Daryl. But standing in his tent dressing herself, she knew she had fallen for the rough and tumble redneck. Carol squared her shoulders and forced herself to stand straight, head held high, she never turned to look at him, "Don't worry Daryl. We'll never speak of it again." With that she left the tent walking back toward camp._

Now sitting on her knees on the ground she felt another wave hit her, she doubled forward and heaved. She had been so busy in her own head and throwing up that she didn't hear him come up behind her. She felt a hand on her back and she turned staring into his cobalt blue eyes.

Daryl had seen her when he made the clearing; he knew the woman had been sick. He had heard her several times in the past few weeks sneaking out of the house every morning. He had chalked it up to the lack of proper nutrition. The woman was always giving her food away to others; she was nothing more than a bag of bones.

He gave her a worried stare, "Ya been gettin' sick a lot. Ya should have Herschel look at ya."

Carol turned her back to him slapping some water from the bucket on her face. They had hardly said two words to each other since that night. Carol gave a small snort of disgust, "Don't worry about me Daryl. I'm just fine."

She stood up and grabbed the bucket of water and carried it back toward the house. He stood in disbelief, god damn woman was crazy. They fucked once and not a word from her since. He figured it would be the start of something between the two of them, but he had no idea how to go about being with someone. Hell he even told her he liked her, but she was cold to him, distant.

He glared at her small retreating form, yelling toward her, "Sorry I fuckin' cared." He turned heading the opposite way into the woods, he needed to kill shit. His thoughts were on Carol though as he hunted, if she won't tell him what was wrong then he would have Rick talk to her.

-TWD-

That afternoon Carol was in the kitchen alone when Rick and Herschel came in. She turned around and smiled at the two of them, "Can I get you two some lemonade? I just made some."

Herschel shook his head and gave her a gentle smile. Rick took a step forward; his smile was soft, "Carol, some of us are worrying about your health."

Damn it, she thought to herself. Daryl had gone to them after her episode this morning. She couldn't believe him. She forced a small smile on her face to mirror Rick's, "I'm fine. I know Daryl saw me this morning. I know it's because I haven't been taking care of myself."

Herschel moved to place a hand on her back, "Carol, Rick and I would feel better if you let me have a look at you."

She sighed, "Really I'm fine. I just hate to eat food that could go for others that work harder."

Rick put his hand on her arm, "Carol you work just as hard as everyone else. It's my job to take care of you, so please just have Herschel look at you."

She knew they won't just let this go. She nodded her head silently and let Herschel guide her upstairs to his room. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited nervously as he checked her blood pressure and checked her throat and took her temperature. She fidgeted nervously as he directed her to lie down. She did as he told her too; he began gently probing her stomach with his hands. She prayed to God above that he couldn't tell, she took a deep breath as he finished. Carol sat up and waited for him as he put his things away.

Herschel pulled a chair up so that he could sit across from her, he took her hands in his, "Carol darling, you need to eat. I think a few days of regular meals will help you. I'm gonna ask Rick to pick up some vitamins for you in town. You need to eat."

Carol took a deep breath and smiled at him, "I promise Herschel I'll take better care of myself."

That night at dinner she made sure to eat every forkful of her meal. She smiled up at Rick and Herschel as she walked her clean plate into the kitchen. She saw Daryl glare at her, she knew he knew she was up to something and that was going to be a problem.

-TWD-

That night after everyone had gone to bed, she went upstairs to Rick and Lori's room. She could hear them talking inside so she knocked softly. A few minutes later Rick opened the door, "Carol, is everything alright?"

She smiled at him and then at Lori lying in the bed, "Yes, everything's fine. I wanted to ask you if I could go to town with you tomorrow. There are a few things I want to stock up on for the group."

Rick shot her a clouded look; he glanced over at Lori who was staring at Carol. Rick leaned against the door, "Carol with how sick you've been lately, maybe you should stay put."

Carol took a deep breath, "I know I've been sick, but I really need to get out of here for a while. Going a little stir crazy. It would really mean the world to me and I promise to stick close to TDog. I already talked to him earlier and he said if you were alright with it then I could hang with him."

Rick looked at the small woman; everyone had been handling her with kid gloves since the death of her daughter. She was trying to move on and he couldn't hold her back, everyone in the group needed to carry their weight and Carol was just trying to do her part. Rick smiled at her, "Alright, but you carry a knife and stay with TDog."

Carol almost jumped up and down, "Thank you Rick. You don't know what this means to me. I won't let you down. I swear."

Rick watched her disappear back down the stairs and he couldn't help but grin. It was good to see Carol happy again; maybe there was hope for all of them.

-TWD-

Daryl stood at the cars listening to Rick his eyes never leaving Carol. When Rick had told him that she was coming with them, he had blown his stack. She was nowhere near ready to go on a trip to town. The stupid bitch had gone around him, asking both TDog and Rick when he wasn't around. She knew damn well that he would never let her go. Now he stood staring at her, her eyes were on Rick as he talked.

As they started to move toward the cars loading up he caught her arm, his voice a low hiss, "Don't think I don't fuckin' know what you're up to! I'll be watching you out there."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, "I'm not your worry, take care of yourself Daryl." She climbed into the truck with TDog.

Daryl huffed as he got into the car with Rick, Shane, and Glen. Rick glanced back at him, "She'll be fine Daryl she's just trying to pull her weight like the rest of us."

Daryl growled as he looked out the window, "If anything happens to her out there it's on your head." Rick gave him a small smirk. Even Shane smirked noticing the worry in the redneck's voice. It was going to be a very interesting day.

-TWD-

When Carol got out of the truck in town she waited as the men made a sweep of the area. She had packed her bag the night before. Her plan was to grab a pregnancy test and confirm for herself what she knew in her heart to be true. Her plan was to slip away as soon as she knew it for sure. She couldn't stay there knowing that Daryl didn't want her. She planned on finding a safe place and holding up there just till she had the baby. It was a crazy plan and she would probably get killed but it was better than trapping Daryl. He was a good man and he would take care of her and the baby, but she wanted him to love her for her, not feel like she was a burden to him.

TDog came up next to her and got her attention, "Come on we need to get a move on. You take the pharmacy while I keep watch."

Carol nodded and made her way into the pharmacy. She pulled supplies into her bag while she watched TDog; once he was looking away she grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and hurried behind the counter. TDog glanced back at her and she made herself busy looking at drugs on the shelves hoping he would think that she was searching for something. Once she saw TDog look away she hid behind some selves and opened the stick, she took the test and set it on the countertop. She smiled at TDog, the man opened the pharmacy door, "Everything alright?"

Carol smiled at him, "Yeah sure I'm looking for some vitamins that Herschel wanted me to grab. Just a few more minutes."

That's when she heard Rick and Daryl yelling. TDog looked down the street and saw a small group of walkers. He glanced back at Carol, "Stay put." She nodded and watched him go down the street toward them. She glanced down at the test and the positive sign staring at her. She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

She made her way thru the back of the pharmacy the knife that Rick had given her in her hand. She could hear the guys in the street still working on the small group of walkers. She kept her head down and moved quietly thru the back streets. She made her way toward a small auto shop, she searched the desk until she found a set of keys and set to trying them in every car on the lot. When she found a small yellow Jetta she prayed, putting the key into the ignition it turned over. Just as she was shutting the door, she heard Daryl scream her name. A tear fell down her cheek, it was too late, she had to do this, she put the car into drive and headed out of town in the opposite direction of the farm.

-TWD-

Once they had taken down the small group of walkers they all regrouped in front of the pharmacy. Daryl glanced inside, then he looked at TDog, "Where's Carol?"

TDog snickered, "She's probably hiding under the counter. I told her to stay put."

The men made their way into the pharmacy. TDog yelled out, "Carol, its all clear come out."

Daryl felt fear tug at his heart; he rounded the counter and saw the pregnancy test sitting there. He put it into his pocket and scanned the back room. He looked up at Rick, "She's not here."

Rick tried to calm him, "It's alright she's probably hiding nearby. Everyone pair up and look for her. Yell out if you find her."

TDog, Shane, and Glen went out the front door. Rick and Daryl headed outside the back door. Daryl found her trail fast, "She's moving this way."

Rick looked pissed, "Why would she go this way?"

Daryl growled at him, "She's runnin'."

Rick stopped short, "Why the hell would she run?"

Daryl couldn't look at him; he scanned the horizon for her small frame, "Because she's pregnant with my baby. CAROL! CAROL!"

Rick just stared at the man as he made his way across the clearing to the next street, Carol was pregnant and the baby was Daryl's. What the hell and when the hell had that happened? He jogged to catch up with Daryl, the man was standing in front of an old garage, Daryl turned and looked at him, his face pale, "She's gone."

**Ok, don't kill me….just something different from the other fics. Next chapter we find Carol in Woodbury with some new and old faces. And yes this fic will have lots of Merle! Hugs for all the love and support my readers give me! My twitter sisters who support me and for all the news readers! Let me know what you think! Kaye**


	2. Road Ahead

Chapter 2….The Road Away

**OMG! I love you guys! Thanks for all the freaking support! I read all the reviews; I will be answering them I swear. I know you all love Carol and I swear the heartache in this one will be more emotional than physical. But since it's the Walking Dead and the end of the world as we know it, it brings the worse out of people and the best. So I can't promise it will be all sunshine, cuz that won't be Walking Dead. What I can promise is that our couple will figure it.**

**Of course I don't own anything, but my love of Walking Dead and CARYL!**

**So this has a flashback to the night that the little Dixon was created! I took this request from AmbrosiaD, see I do read the reviews! I hadn't planned on doing that scene, but since you asked for it….Please review, favorite, or follow it makes my day**

**So when I wrote the flashback I was listening to 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson. I get asked all the time what songs I listen to when I'm writing so I thought I would let you all know**

**-TWD-**

_It's like you're a drug, a demon I can't face down,_

_It's like I'm stuck, It's like I'm running from you all the time,_

_And I know I let you have all the power,_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around._

_It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me,_

_It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me,_

_And I know I let you have all the power,_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time,_

_It's like I can't breathe, Like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you._

_Addicted – Kelly Clarkson_

Carol drove for hours, finally coming to a stop in a small town. She found a small hardware store and gather siphoning supplies and set to work getting whatever gas she could. It had been quiet; she hadn't seen or heard anything, not a walker in sight. She liked to think that was Sophia watching over her as she made her journey. She spotted a small wooded area on the outskirts of the town; it looked like it was once a small camp ground. She moved the Jetta in between the trees and parked for the night. Her stomach was growling so she grabbed a can of peaches that she had found back in town and set to eating. As she sat there staring off into the darkness she thought about that night, the night that she knew she had fallen in love with Daryl.

_Carol had flinched moving backward when Daryl came toward her. Some habits die hard, but she thought for sure he meant to hit her, he was angry. He was angry that Sophia was dead, angry that he hadn't found her, but most importantly Carol knew he was angry because he was sad. So when he grabbed her face and kissed her, she thought for a moment that he had hit her and that she was lying on the ground blacked out from the impact. She opened her eyes and saw he really was kissing her, his tongue greedily forcing its way into her mouth. She moaned as she slipped her arms around his neck._

_Daryl pulled back for a moment and stared into her eyes, she could see the confusion and lust that lingered there. He simply nodded at her, then he scooped her up and carried her bridal style to his tent. Once inside she saw he was fast losing his nerve, Carol laid down pulling him with her, her hand fisted into the hem of his shirt. He came down on top of her with a grin, his mouth caught hers again, this time he was softer. She welcomed this from him, softness was something that Ed had never given her in all the years they were married._

_Daryl moved his hand up underneath her shirt; she heard a small hiss escape his mouth when he found she had nothing on underneath her tank top. His callous hands began kneading at her breast, his fingers ghosting over her nipple, until he softly pinched the hard bud. Carol moaned and began littering his jaw with kisses. He sat back straddling her, she helped him pull his shirt over his head, her hands running down his well chiseled chest. He pulled Carol up and kissed her hard and deep, as his hands worked at her shirt, he broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off her body and toss it aside._

_He laid her down his lips working at her breasts, her hands tangling in his hair, she pulled a little and he growled. She felt a shiver run down her spine, the man was intoxicating. He brought himself up to her lips again kissing her, she could feel his hard on pressing into her leg, she wanted him inside her. She pulled at his belt; once she had his pants unbuttoned and unzipped she pushed her hand inside and grabbed his length. His shaft was just like him, hard to the touch, but a soft silken feel to it once you touched it. He lowered his head to her shoulder as she worked the shaft, his hips moving with each stroke. He groaned, "Fuck Carol."_

_He sat back and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off her bringing her panties with them. He stared at her pale naked form in the moonlight. She shivered as he ran his hand over her skin, she wished she could've seen his face better, she wished she knew what he was thinking. Before she could speak he stood over her kicking off his boots and pulling off his pants. She gasped at the sure beauty of him. He knelt down in between her legs, his knees moving her as he settled down on top of her. She inhaled his scent, the smell of Earth and musk, a scent that was all Daryl. _

_She felt him lining up with her core, she sensed his hesitation. She pulled from the kiss her hand running thru his hair, staring into his eyes, her voice was low, "Please Daryl." She saw him swallow hard and he pushed into her, she whimpered at the size of him. He moved slowly as she adjusted to his size, sweat was dripping down his body as he grunted, his pace picking up, "Jesus Fucking Christ Carol, you're so tight." He kissed her as he began thrusting hard into her, she moaned into his mouth. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, his pace picking up, they finally found release together falling into a heap._

_After they were done Daryl laid on his back catching his breath. He pulled Carol onto his chest and lazily pulled a blanket over the two of them. Carol felt like she was going to cry when he tenderly kissed the top of her head. As they drifted off to sleep, Carol thought maybe this was the start of something wonderful._

Carol stared down at her hand that was lazily rubbing her belly. She smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Something wonderful had started, this little baby, this little miracle. A part of her and Daryl, her second chance at having a child to love. Being a mother was something that Carol could do; she would protect this baby from anything that came at them. She'd be damned if she would lose this baby like she had lost Sophia.

She grabbed her bag and took one of the prenatal vitamins she had taken from the pharmacy and a tums. She grabbed a blanket she had found and she eased her seat back and closed her eyes. Her hand on her stomach, she muttered in the darkness, "It's just you and me peanut." Tomorrow she would find somewhere for them to stay safe.

-TWD-

Daryl sat on the porch the night they got back from the run. Everyone else had been grief stricken when they got back without Carol. Lori had made herself so sick Herschel had sedated her. As Daryl sat on the porch his hand went to his pocket, he pulled the test out and stared at it. Why did she go? Why didn't she tell him? She had to know he cared for her. That night in his tent had been special to him, he wanted to hold her close and say all the things that men did in the movies. But the broken and damned part of him had stopped him; it couldn't be the one for her. Not Carol, not the sweet, gentle woman that looked at him like he mattered. He didn't mattered, he was shit. His own father had beaten that into him.

He gripped the test so hard in his hands it was a wonder it didn't break. All he could see in his mind was Carol pregnant with his child lying on the ground ripped apart by some geeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, he folded his hands around the test and bowed his head, tears began drifting down his face. He should've told her, he should've told her he loved her, maybe she would here with him instead of out there all alone.

Rick had been watching Daryl from the screen door; the man had hardly said two words since they got back. The truth about Carol and the baby was just between the two of them. Rick didn't feel it was his secret to tell. He opened the door and moved toward Daryl sitting next to him on the stairs. He watched as Daryl wiped at his face.

Rick stared out toward the farm, "Want to tell me what the hell happened?" His voice was firm but gentle, he cared about what happened to Carol, but he didn't want to blame Daryl either.

Daryl looked up at him, showing him the test that was still in his hand, "I found this at the pharmacy. She must've taken it before she ran."

Rick nodded, "So you and Carol. Has that been going on for long?"

Daryl shrugged, "It only happened once."

Rick sighed, "Yeah but no one here is blind. We've been watching the two of you for months. Growing closer, we can see how the two of you feel about each other, why did she run?"

Daryl shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know Rick. I didn't handle it right I guess. I don't know how to love someone; fuck no one has ever loved me. I tried to tell her I liked her, but I think she thought I meant…."

Rick nodded staring at his hands that were folded in front of him, "She thought you meant as a friend." Daryl looked down again, he nodded his head slowly. Rick put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Daryl. She won't get far. Tomorrow we'll start looking for her, but for her and the baby you need to get some rest." Daryl nodded. He heard Rick get up and head back inside. He stayed on the stairs for a while, his head bowed. Daryl Dixon didn't pray but that night he did, he prayed for his child and he prayed for the woman he loved. He just hoped when he found them they were safe.

Daryl made his way into the house and bedded down on the couch that Carol usually did. He wanted to be close to the group. Glen saw him and nodded to him, Daryl figured the boy knew that Carol being gone was weighing on him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to will sleep.

Sleep took him though his dreams were vivid. He was standing in a field holding a bloody baby, he could hear Carol screaming. He ran with the small bundle in his arms, screaming out her name but he couldn't find her. He bolted up on the couch and that's when he heard Shane screaming, "WALKERS! WALKERS!"

Daryl and Glen were to the window in a spilt second. They saw Shane running trying to make his way toward the house, there had to be a thousand walkers behind him. Rick and the rest of the group were downstairs in a flash mobilizing. Rick was shouting orders, "Get to the cars and met back at the highway. Stay together."

By the time the group got outside they began shooting trying to give Shane cover so he could make it to them. But it was too late; Shane was overtaken in the field, several walkers pulling him apart. Rick screamed to the others to move. As they were running toward the cars Patricia was taken, Lori had to force Beth to let her go. As Daryl was getting on his bike he saw Dale go down in a heap with several walkers, Andrea running to try to save him. She went down next. Daryl heard Rick scream for everyone to move, within minutes they were driving off the farm using whatever path they could find.

By dawn they made their way back to the highway. Daryl pulled his bike up and stared at Rick. Rick could see the grief that was clouding over Daryl's face. Daryl knew if Carol went back to the farm she would have no idea where to find them. He ran his hands thru his hair and joined the others. Once they were safe, his first task was to find his woman and bring her home.

-TWD-

Carol woke with a start she could hear voices. She moved herself down into the front seat trying to hide her; she gripped the knife in her hands and said a silent prayer that they would just keep moving. She glanced over at her door; she hadn't locked it when she got back in after a late night bathroom break. She froze when she show movement by her door, she steeled herself ready to fight.

The door ripped opened and standing there was Merle Dixon, he grinned at her, "What the hell do we have here? Hello there sugar. Remember your old friend Merle?"

Carol was in disbelief, she slowly nodded her head, she raised the knife, "Please don't hurt me."

Merle laughed, extending his good hand to her, "Ain't no one gonna hurt ya sugar. Come on out of there." Carol heard other voices coming closer, Merle turned and his face turned hard for a moment. He reached further in the car, his voice low, "Listen here missy, these men I'm with they ain't like old Merle. Now if you want to be safe you play along. Where's your kid?"

Carol took him in for a minute, trying to gauge if he was being sincere, she swallowed hard, "She's dead." Merle nodded his head, "Alright then. My brother is he alright?" Carol nodded her head, Merle nodded back, "Alright get up from there and you heard me, play along. I'll get ya to Woodbury and you'll be safe."

Carol took his hand and let him pull her out of the car. She watched as two men made their way toward them. One was a large dark man, with long dreads. The other was a smaller white man with greasy long hair. "Axel, Keith, look what I fucking found. My old lady. Remember the one I said I got separated from in Atlanta."

The two men stared at Carol for a few minutes, the one with the greasy long hair circled her, "I thought ya said she was blond and young."

Merle grabbed the man, Carol put her hand to her mouth not sure what was going to happen. Merle took the knife on his stump and pushed it against the man's throat, "You saying shit about my old lady Axel?"

The shook his head putting his hand up in defeat, "No man, Merle sorry."

Merle snarled at him, "You need to be saying sorry to my fucking lady, not me. And if either one of you even look at her wrong I'll gut you."

Merle set the man down but didn't let go of his shirt. Axel looked at Carol, "Sorry ma'am." Carol nodded her head, she moved to Merle's side and he relaxed.

Merle looked at the two men, "Bring the truck over so we can load her shit in." The two men loaded and headed toward their vehicle. Merle sighed as he reached in and grabbed Carol's bag. "Gather up your stuff." Carol nodded silently and began getting her few belongings together.

Carol motioned to the trunk, "I have a few cans of gas there." Merle grunted and went behind the car to retrieve them. Within a few minutes the other men were back with the truck and they loaded up.

Once in the truck, Merle moved close to Carol sliding his arm around her, he wasn't sure why he felt the need to protect her, maybe it was the way his brother use to look at the woman back at the quarry. He squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry sugar, you're gonna love Woodbury and the governor is gonna love you." He placed a small kiss on her head, he saw the two men in the front smirking. At least they were buying their little act.

-TWD-

Carol's eyes grew wide as the truck made its way inside a makeshift wall. She saw guards walking the perimeter. Merle laughed at her face, "See sugar, I told ya it's wonderful. We even have solar power. Lots of men, to protect ya. But don't worry you'll be staying at our place. Ain't much but it's home."

The truck came to a stop in front of a town hall. Several men came out the doors, but Carol's eyes rested on the man standing in the middle of them. Merle got out of the truck and reached for her hand, "Come on sugar want you to meet the boss." Carol smiled gently at him and took his hand.

Merle took a deep breath as he moved Carol along behind him. The governor stepped forward and smiled at them, "Well Merle what do we have here?"

Merle smiled putting an arm around Carol, "It's a miracle sir. This here is my old lady, we got separated in Atlanta. Damn woman was looking for me. Axel, Keith, and me were out huntin' and we came across her."

The governor stepped toward Carol, "Well ain't that something. What's your name sweetheart?"

Carol took a deep breath and smiled at the man, her hand instantly fisting in Merle's shirt, "Carol, Carol Dixon." She felt Merle relax next to her and she knew she said the right thing.

The governor smiled at her and then at Merle, "Well this is cause for celebration. Damn Dixon, not many men would come walking back into town with their lost old lady. Well welcome to Woodbury Carol, I'm Phillip Blake, but most folks call me the governor. Merle tonight you and Carol should eat with me. But I'm sure you want to get to your place and be alone for a while." Merle gripped her tighter pulling her in for a half hug.

Merle smiled up at the governor, "Yes sir, I think we both need some time alone." Carol understood the double meaning in his statement and she moved on her tiptoes to kiss the bottom of his jaw. The governor laughed, "Well I'll leave you two alone then. But remember tonight dinner." Merle nodded. He and Carol grabbed her things from the truck. She followed him silently thru the streets.

It amazed her how much of a town they had. She smiled when she saw children running and playing. It really looked like they found themselves a safe place to hold up. Merle stopped at the back of a building, "This is us." She followed him up a set of metal stairs, that led to a small apartment. He unlocked the door and she stepped in.

The apartment was all one room with a small kitchen and a couch that was folded out into a bed. Merle put her things down, "Ain't much, but it's better than being outside all night."

Carol nodded, "Merle, I don't mean to be rude, but what's going on?"

Merle sighed, he moved behind her and shut the door and locked it. She saw how unnerved he looked. He sat down at the small table in the room and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. After taking a long drag he motioned for her to sit down with him. She did, her hands going to her stomach.

Merle took a deep breath, "I made my way out of Atlanta, I was half out of my fuckin' mind. I was coming off the drugs and I had a fuckin' infection in my hand. I ended up crashing the truck. When I came to I was here. Being a Dixon I don't trust anyone. I kept my head down and did as I was told. Slowly the governor started trusting me. I've worked my way up here Carol, but somethin' ain't right. He's got walkers in the basement of the town hall. I don't know what his game is, but when I found ya, I figured you were my only chance to find Daryl."

Carol sighed, "Thank you Merle. What would've happened if you won't have told them I was your old lady?"

Merle's face clouded over, he took a drag on his cigarette, "You don't want to know sugar. Just trust me when I say just stick close to me and when we're in public. We got to act like we're married."

Carol nodded her head, "I understand. How will we find Daryl and the others?"

Merle sighed, "How the hell did you get separated from them?"

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I left."

Merle stared at the woman, Dixon's didn't deal with tears, but he knew she was holding something back, "Why did you leave? Daryl had to be looking out for ya. He was since the quarry and that asshole husband of yours. Is that why you left your husband?"

Carol shook her head and wiped at her tears, "My husband died at the quarry. I left because; I'm pregnant and didn't want to put the group in danger." Her voice trailed off, she looked up to see Merle staring at her, he leaned back and grinned at her, flicking his ashes into a cup.

Merle took a long drag on his cigarette, "Let me guess its Daryl's?"

Carol stared at him, "How did you know?"

Merle laughed, "That boy has been following you around like a puppy from the first day he saw you and your girl. Damn! Didn't think he had it in him. Well ain't that something. But why the fuck did he let you go?"

Carol choked a little, "I didn't tell him. He would never let me go and we both know he would stay with me out of duty. I didn't want to trap him and burden him with a screaming baby. I love him too much to do that to him." Her sobs were wracking her body. She couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't even look at Merle, he had to hate her. He would for sure send her to her death for betraying his brother.

She felt his hands on her legs, she looked up at him. He was kneeling down in front of her. He took her hands and sighed, "I ain't saying you did right. But one thing I know about Daryl, the boy ain't good with his feelings and if I know him he didn't make it easy on ya. But I ain't gonna turn you out and I sure as hell ain't letting nothing happen to you on my watch. So just settle yourself down."

Carol took his hands and smiled thru her tears, "Thank you Merle."

Merle nodded and stood up, "Ok let's get you settled."

**Ok, there you go! She's in Woodbury and she's under Merle's protection. I know Merle might seem OC, but we don't know what he'll be like clean and sober in Season 3. So do your thing! Review, favorite, follow…or just read! Thanks for the support! Kaye**


	3. The Nights are the Hardest

Chapter 3…..The Night's Are the Hardest

**OMG…you guys are blowing me away. I'm so glad you like this story. I've had a few questions about Andrea, well you are gonna have to wait and see, that's all I'm saying. **

**The inspiration for this chapter comes from the Rascal Flats song, "What Hurts The Most". I think it's kind of Daryl's theme song for this chapter.**

**When we last left our couple Daryl and the group were on the run and Merle and Carol had an invitation to dine with the governor. Now on with our story.**

-TWD-

What hurts the most, Was being so close

And having so much to say and watching you walk away,

And never knowing what could've been,

And not seeing that love in you, is what I was tryin' to do,

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, But I'm doing it

It's hard to force the smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,

Still harder than getting up getting dressed living with this regret,

Rascal Flats- "What Hurts The Most"

Daryl stood on the wall overlooking the now small group. He couldn't believe that Rick had kept the fact that they were all infected from them. He felt sick as he glanced at the small sleeping form of Carl Grimms. He scanned the horizon, somewhere out there tonight was his woman and their baby. A baby that was infected with this damn thing. He felt his breathing get ragged and he knelt down for a few minutes to get himself together.

He heard movement and looked up to see Lori staring at him. He nodded to the woman as she moved closer to him. He narrowed his eyes, not sure what the fuck she wanted.

Lori wrapped her sweatshirt tighter around her, her voice a whisper, "She's gonna be fine Daryl."

Daryl stood up with a snort, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Lori gave a small chuckle, "You love her. Everyone can see that Daryl. I know you're worried about her. I know Carol she's a good mom, she'll keep them safe."

Anger ripped thru Daryl, he jumped down from the wall and scared Lori. He grabbed her arm, his words a hiss, "He fuckin' told you?"

Lori shook her head, trying to remain calm, "No. A woman knows. She was getting sick every morning and I watched her watching you. Her heart was breaking in a way only a woman that is in love can have her heart broken."

Daryl let her go and turned, he couldn't let Lori see him like this. He walked off toward the tree line, walking the perimeter. He had to get himself together. A few minutes later he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his bow at the ready and he saw Herschel standing there.

Lori and Daryl's little conversation had been heard by the whole group. When Daryl stormed off Rick looked around at the shocked faces of the group. He sighed, standing up, "I should go talk to him. TDog can you take guard?"

Before TDog could answer, Herschel stood up, "I got this Rick. Everyone get some sleep." Rick nodded to the older man as he made his way in the direction that Daryl had headed.

Now standing staring down at Daryl's bow Herschel wondered if coming after him in the dark had been such a good idea. Herschel raised his hands, "Son, do you mind putting that thing down?"

It took a few minutes for Daryl to lower the bow. He stared at the ground his shoulders slumping, he looked completely defeated. He felt Herschel move closer to him, when he felt the man's hand on his shoulder he flinched and pulled back. Herschel didn't let him get far, "Easy son." He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Herschel could tell by the way the young man hung his head that Daryl was fighting tears.

Herschel sighed, "Daryl, it's not your fault son. You love her and we all can see that. Trouble is, Carol's just as hurt and damaged inside and she couldn't see it. Neither of you could see the way the other looked at each other. We all could see the love. Now I know you're angry son, and you got every right to be. But I've gotten to know Carol and one thing she's always worried about is being a burden. She probably didn't want to saddle the group with another baby and more importantly she didn't want to saddle you with her."

Daryl listened as the man's words sunk in; he slowly brought his face up and looked at Herschel. His voice cracking, "Ya think she's alright?"

Herschel nodded, "Yes son. God protects fools and children. Carol being the fool that ran out and the child that she's carrying. We get settled she's gonna need you to be strong so you can bring her home to us. Now I know you're dealing with all kinds of regret, but Daryl, you have to keep this group safe and yourself. That way you can work out the regret, by finding her."

Daryl sighed pulling his crossbow onto his shoulder, "I won't have let her go. I tried to get her that day. I didn't want this, none of it. I just…I wanted…I wanted her." His final words coming out as a whisper.

Herschel smiled to the man giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Daryl I was once like you. A hard ass, told all my life that I wasn't worth the powder to blow my ass to hell with. But then I met Beth and Maggie's mama and she saw something in me that I couldn't."

Daryl sighed, "But you all got married had kids. You weren't this backward and fucked up!"

Herschel laughed, "Not true. It took her three years to get me to even look her way and that was after she started dating someone else. Seeing her with the other guy, well I'm a selfish man Daryl. I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but I was gonna be damned if someone else had the one thing I loved. Sometimes when you're hard headed like us you have to have someone kick ya in the ass. Well son this is your kick in the ass. The world's gone to hell but God's giving you a chance at real love. Don't let me down here son, you better go after it."

Daryl nodded, Herschel was right sometimes it did take a hard kick in the ass to realize what was always right in front of you. Daryl didn't want to live in this hellish world with the regret of losing Carol.

Herschel gestured toward the little camp site, "Why don't we go back now. This little talk staying just between us."

Daryl nodded falling into step with the man; his voice was soft, "Thank you."

Herschel was in front of Daryl so he let a small smile spread across his face, "Anytime son. Anytime."

-TWD-

Carol walked with her hand in Merle's as he opened the front door of the town hall. She was dressed in a simple white peasant top and new cargo pants that Merle had found for her that day. She felt better than she had in months. She had gotten a shower and Merle even found her a pair of large hoop earrings to wear for the night.

As she stepped into the town hall the smell of food floated toward her causing her stomach to grumble. She blushed giving Merle a half smirk, which he returned. Their time alone was short when the governor entered the hall; he smiled and came to embrace Carol, "I'm so happy you've joined us. We have a few other new arrivals tonight to. Come on into the kitchen."

Carol smiled warmly at the governor, "It smells heavenly."

The governor smiled as he walked them into the kitchen. Carol almost passed out when she saw Andrea sitting at the table. Andrea started to get up to hug Carol, when Carol held out her hand to her, "Hello Carol Dixon, this is my husband Merle." Andrea shot her eyes to Carol and then Merle.

Andrea smiled at Carol, "Andrea, this is my friend Michonne."

Carol glanced at the dark woman sitting next to Michonne and she nodded, "It's wonderful to meet you both."

The governor began setting food on the table with a few of his men. He smiled as he sat down glancing at all the women around him, "Well it took the end of the world Merle, but you and I are sitting with some of the finest looking ladies in Woodbury."

Andrea smiled, "I bet you tell that to all the girls you find in the woods."

The governor laughed, "No, you three have been the first newbies we've had in a long time. And what a shock to have Merle find his wife out there looking for him."

Merle moved closer to Carol, pulling her chair a little closer, "Well she's a tough bitch sir. Taught her how to survive, it's in the Dixon blood. Ain't that right sugar?"

Carol nodded taking a forkful of food and shoving it into her mouth. The governor turned to Michonne, "What did you do before the world went to hell?"

Michonne didn't like the governor; Carol could tell by the way she held herself. "I was a lawyer just like Andrea."

The governor narrowed his eyes, "So you two knew each other before then? Worked together?"

Andrea smiled, "No I was with a group from Atlanta and I got separated from them."

The governor looked very intrigued, he leaned forward staring intensely at Andrea, "Really, how many were in your group?"

Andrea looked at Carol, Carol was pleading with her eyes not to give too much information to this man. Andrea seemed to pick up on Carol's thoughts, Andrea shrugged, "There were ten of us, but several died on the small farm we were staying on. I think I may be the only one left."

The governor nodded, "So that's how you and Michonne found each other then?"

Michonne spoke; Carol guessed she was trying to get Andrea to stop talking, "I found her in the woods running for her life. I saved her life."

Andrea nodded, "She did. I was getting ready to give up. There were thousands of walkers everywhere, I really thought I was done for, but my wonderful friend here came and saved my ass."

The governor laughed, "Isn't it nice how we all come together in these times. I have to tell you it's all about being a tight knit group to make it, right Merle?"

Merle nodded, "Yes sir. It's how the governor here runs things."

The governor then turned to Carol, "So how long have you and Merle been together?"

Luckily, she and Merle had talked about their story that afternoon. Carol smiled setting down her fork, "Oh Merle and I met a ten years ago. I was working in a little bar in downtown Atlanta and he just stole my heart."

The governor nodded, "So you two never had children?"

Merle gripped his arm around Carol, "We had one little girl, but walker got her. But we're hopin' to make another one soon."

The governor snickered, while pushing more food into his mouth, "Well after your afternoon alone, I'm sure you have one hell of a jump on it."

The rest of the dinner went off without any thing of note and Carol was glad to be back in Merle's little apartment. She sighed and sat down at the small kitchen table. Merle clasped her on the back, "Yeah did good sis."

She gave him a tired smile, "When I walked in there and saw Andrea I thought we were both dead."

Merle sat down at the table across from her and nodded, "Yeah I thought our gooses were cooked, but you handled it well. You look tired; we should get some shut eye. I've got to go out tomorrow and search for supplies and hunt."

Carol nodded, looking at her hands, "What should I do tomorrow?"

Merle ran his hand over his face, "Well there's plenty to do here. I'm not much of a housekeeper. There's a small general store on Main Street. Go in there and tell them who they are. They'll give ya what you need for our place."

Carol nodded, then she glanced over at the bed nervously. Merle laughed, "Don't worry sugar, I ain't gonna get fresh. I value my balls alittle too much. My brother would skin me if I touched ya."

Carol stood up the same time that Merle did, she caught his hand, "Thank you for protecting me, I know you're gonna give up a lot with me being here."

Merle surprised her by pulling her into a large bear hug. "Anytime sis, nothing more important than family. I screwed up with Daryl it's the least I can do."

Carol came out of the bathroom and Merle was already lying in bed with his tee shirt and boxers. Carol swallowed hard and made her way to the other side of the bed wearing one of her shirts and a pair of sweats that Merle had found. She settled into the bed turning away from Merle hugging her pillow. "Goodnight Merle." She felt him shift in the bed next to her, " 'Night Carol." As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but hope that Daryl was safe.

-TWD-

The next day the group had made its way to the small camp ground that Merle had found Carol just a few days before. Daryl and Rick set to making camp with the others. When Daryl thought they were set he made his way over to Rick, "Gonna hunt try and find some meat for dinner."

Rick looked up at him from starting the fire, "Alright, but back before dark. I need you to help with guard shifts. Don't want us to be one man down in case we have trouble. Just be careful."

Daryl nodded and made his way out into the quiet of the woods. He walked for hours, taking down squirrels and rabbits as he scanned the area. When he came into another camp site, a flash of yellow hidden in the trees caught his attention. He moved silently toward the area, his bow at the ready. When he got closer he realized that it was a car hidden behind the trees.

He slowly made his way around the back and saw no one inside. He opened the door and searched for anything he could take back to the group. He found a few tins of food. Once he did a sweep of the back seat he went to the front, where his eyes fell on a small packet. He picked it up and felt his throat grow tight, it was a pack of prenatal vitamins. He scanned the floor and saw a very familiar knife.

He tucked the vitamins and knife into his back pack. He scanned the area and found several sets of footprints. He also saw a set of truck tracks leading north. He almost ran all the way back to the camp site.

Rick heard him running and when Daryl entered camp everyone was standing with weapons at the ready. Rick approached Daryl scanning behind him, "What is it? Walkers?"

Daryl shook his head and held out the knife, "Rick is this yours?"

Rick stared down at the knife in Daryl's hand; it was the knife he had given to Carol the morning they went into town. Rick nodded, "Where the hell did you find that?"

Daryl gestured behind him, "Back a ways at another campsite. It was in a car. I found these too." Daryl held out the pack of vitamins.

Herschel moved towards him taking the vitamins, a smile spreading across his face, "She's taking care of herself at least."

Daryl nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "Only thing is there were several steps of prints. At least three men and a truck. I think they took her."

Daryl heard Lori gasp; they had all be fearing the chance of running into Randall's group. Rick stood still holding onto the knife, his eyes finally finding Daryl's, "Tomorrow morning we'll head out to this camp site and try to find her. Maybe that way we can find somewhere to hold up and keep ourselves safe."

Daryl nodded, tomorrow they would look for her, he just hoped they weren't too late.

-TWD-

The next morning Carol woke to Merle trying to get his boots on. She opened her eyes and watched as he struggled, she pulled herself from the bed and knelt down in front of him, "Let me help."

Merle was pissed, he hated that he was still struggling with even the simplest task, "Damn it Carol I fuckin' hate bein' like this." He held up his arm, disgust all over his face.

Carol pulled his boots on and tied them. She stood up and smiled at him, "I'm happy to help. Can I get you something to eat before you go?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. I need to get moving. You sure you'll be alright today?"

Carol hugged herself and nodded, "I'll be fine. But if you get to any pharmacies will you pick me up some tums and more prenatal vitamins. I must've dropped them in the car when you found me."

Merle nodded grabbing his coat, "Will do sis, see ya tonight."

A few hours later Carol was coming out of the small general store, her arms full of food, cleaning supplies, and some clothes for her and Merle. She was juggling the bags when she ran into Andrea.

Andrea grabbed her arm, "What the hell are you doing with Merle Dixon?"

Carol groaned, "Come with me." Andrea and Michonne fell in step with her, Michonne finally sick of seeing Carol struggle with her arms full took a few things from her as they made their way to Merle's apartment.

Once inside she set her things down and looked at Andrea. She could see anger in her friend's eyes. Andrea's face twisted up in anger, "So is this why you took off to be with Merle Dixon?"

Carol shook her head, "No. I had to leave. Merle found me on accident, he's afraid if they think I'm single they'll hurt me."

Michonne stepped forward, "Who will hurt you?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know. He won't tell me. He just said things aren't right here."

Andrea stared at her, "There is no way Merle Dixon would just protect you for nothing. What aren't you telling me?"

Carol took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "I'm pregnant."

Andrea felt like the air had been taken from her lungs. Carol was so quiet; who the hell had she slept with? Hell how was she pregnant at her age? "Who's the father?"

Carol stared at the floor, "Daryl. Daryl's the father."

**There you go! He is on her trail now. He knows she's alive, but what will he do when he finds her with his brother? And Andrea….LOL…she's very much alive and going to be a bit of a pain in the ass for Carol and Merle and Daryl. HA! Hope you liked this…do your thing…read, review, favorite, follow! Thanks again for all the support!**


	4. Traveling South

Chapter 4…..Traveling South

**So I posted a new youtube video for us Caryl shippers, you can find it at, ** watch?v=iF4wmDmQav8, ** So check it out if ya want to! It kind of goes along with the story! Hope you like it!**

**Ok, your reviews mean the world to me! On with the story….**

-TWD-

Merle woke to the sound of Carol vomiting in the bathroom. He sighed sitting up on the edge of the bed. He looked out the small window above the kitchen sink and saw dawn just starting to edge across the sky. He pushed himself up and knocked on the door of the bathroom, "Ya alright?"

He was answered to the flushing of the toilet. A few seconds later Carol opened the door looking very pale and very tired. "I'm sorry Merle. I should be done doing this soon."

Merle nodded turning to grab her a glass of water. Carol made her way to the bed and sank down as he handed her the glass. Merle watched as she took a sip, "Sis, ya look like shit. Maybe we should take ya to the clinic."

Carol shook her head, "NO! We can't. They'll find out and they'll know."

Carol had been in Woodbury a month now, she had a small baby bump and her morning sickness was showing no signs of letting up. Merle had been great picking up stomach medicine and vitamins on the sly while on runs with his group. Carol had begun working in the community garden with several of the other women and she enjoyed being part of the community.

Merle scowled at her, kneeling down in front of her, "Carol, I can't let nothin' happen to you or the boy."

Carol laughed softly; Merle had been calling the baby a boy for a week now. "How do you know it's a boy Merle?"

Merle stood up straight and smiled at her, "Because it's a Dixon. Don't remember any girls bein' in our family unless they married into it. And honestly don't know what Daryl would do with a girl."

Carol laughed, but before she could answer him a rapid knocking started at their door. Merle held a finger to his lips and grabbed his gun which was sitting on the table. He slowly made his way to the door and looked out the curtain. He sighed and pulled the door open to reveal Michonne. She came in dripping from the rain that was falling outside.

Michonne looked at both of them, "We need to get out of here."

A few minutes later Carol had gotten her a towel and Merle had started coffee. Michonne sat wiping the rain from her body. Merle sat a cup of coffee in front of her, "Want to tell us what the hell happened to get you so spooked?"

Michonne took a sip of her coffee, "It's too perfect here, I had the feeling that something wasn't right here. Andrea is so far up the governor's ass I don't know where he starts and she begins. So last night I got into the town hall and made my way into the basement. What I found down there, it just isn't right."

Merle crossed the room and sat down across the table from her, "What the hell is down there?"

Michonne looked at Carol and then at Merle, "There's a walker down there. A little girl. Christ, the governor was down there reading to her, from a children's book while she feed."

Merle's face was dark, "What was she eating?"

Michonne looked at him, "Keith. He feed her Keith. The man was screaming and begging for his life, but the governor just kept reading, even getting louder over his screams."

Carol felt herself getting sick again; she bolted from the table and ran for the bathroom. Merle leaned back and ran his hand over his face, "Jesus Christ, Keith pissed him off yesterday. He disagreed with an order. I fuckin' knew things were shit here."

Michonne nodded, "It's only a matter of time before Andrea tells him about you two. We need to get out of here."

Merle stood up, "Shit! She ain't well enough to travel. Not yet at least. Did he see you?"

Michonne sighed, "I don't know. I don't think so. Jesus."

Carol came out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry."

Michonne gave her a soft smile, "I understand I was the same way with my kids. Carol do you think you can travel?"

Carol looked at Merle, "Do you think we can get out of here and make it to the others?"

Merle sighed, "Well if we're gettin' we better move now before the suns up."

Carol nodded, "Alright I'll pack my bag."

Merle looked at Michonne, "We'll meet you at the side gate in twenty minutes. Don't get caught."

After Michonne left Merle stared at Carol as she packed their bags. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He came over and tapped her shoulder, "Come here sis." He wrapped his arms around her, "I ain't gonna let anything happen to you or the boy. I swear."

Carol nodded into his chest, "I'm scared Merle. What if they catch us? I should've never left the farm; I should've stayed with your brother. Now I've put this baby in danger." She started to sob into his chest. Merle just pulled her closer to him.

He hated seeing her like this, "You got a few more minutes and then no more water works, you hear me sugar? I need you ready to fight our way out if we have too."

Carol pulled away from him and gave him a firm nod, "I will be. I promise Merle."

Twenty minutes later Merle was standing at the gate watching the guards. He nodded to Michonne, the plan was to knock the two guards out and slip out. Right outside the gate were their vehicles. Merle figured they could take one and make their way in the direction that they thought Daryl had taken his group.

Michonne moved first climbing on top the wall as silent as a mouse. She brought the handle of her katana sword down into the skull of the first guard. Merle had the second guard in a head lock and was slowly depriving the man of air. A few minutes later they made a run for it. Merle pulled Carol along behind him, afraid if he let go of her someone would pull her from him. They piled into the first car they found and Merle found the keys under the visor. As he pulled the car onto the road away from the compound he looked at Carol, she was holding her hand to her stomach. His only thought was keeping her safe.

-TWD-

Daryl stood wiping the geek blood off his knife. They had taken their third try at the prison yard and this time it seemed they made a big dent in it. The group had been staying in cellblock seven for the past week, but several parts of the prison were still filled with walkers. Everyone was exhausted, but it seemed the prison had been a good idea. Daryl watched as Rick made his way toward him.

Rick stood next to Daryl scanning the yard. "I think we should burn them tomorrow. I think we're all tried. What do you think Daryl?"

Daryl looked at the rest of the group, they were all dirty and bloody from the hand to hand battle with the undead. Daryl nodded, "I think we all need some rest. Eat and start over tomorrow."

Daryl made his way inside to his cell. As he was going thru his bag looking for a change of clothes he pulled out a tan shirt. He stood staring at it, his thumb tracing the neck line; it was the tank top that Carol had worn the night they made love. He had found it in the things she had left behind and he had shoved it into his bag. As he stood there staring at the top he felt rage overtake him. He had been so busy taking care of the group that he hadn't been out looking for her in weeks.

He gripped the shirt in his fist and threw it across the room. He went over and flipped the bed tearing at the blankets and sheets. He heard noise behind him, but he continued to tear thru his room, destroying everything in his path. When he was done he sat down on the bunk putting his head in his hands. He heard someone clear their throat. When he looked up he saw Rick and Herschel standing there surveying the damage.

Rick looked pissed as he stepped forward, "Daryl, you're scaring the hell out of people. You good now?"

Daryl sighed nodding his head, his head downcast; he was ashamed at himself for losing his temper. Carol had always been a calming effect on him.

Rick started to step forward to rip into him, when Herschel caught his arm, "Rick why don't you go check on the others. Daryl and I will clean this up." Rick stared at the older man for a few minutes and finally nodded.

Rick glared at Daryl, "I know you miss her Daryl, but this shit has to stop." With that he left the two men alone.

Herschel sighed; he could tell that Daryl was building up over the last few days. Being inside so much wasn't helping him keep his cool. Herschel reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a small brown teddy bear, he held it out to Daryl, "I found this today on our supply run. No one saw me take it. Thought you could keep it for when we find her, for the baby."

Daryl slowly raised his eyes and stared at the little bear, "A bear?"

Herschel chuckled and looked down at the bear in his hands, "Yeah both my girls had one. It was their favorite toy when they were little. I know it's getting harder for you to be here, when you want to be out there looking, but we need you right now. Rick can't do this alone and honestly son, I think you keep him centered. We're all on the edge of madness, but Rick holds the weight of the group, without you I think he'd fall apart. You just have to stay calm; we'll look as soon as we get settled. You have my word son."

Daryl nodded; he slowly stood and took the small bear from Herschel. As he held it in his hands he stared at the little honey brown eyes and the dark brown nose. He looked at Herschel, "Thank you. For this and talking to me."

Herschel nodded walking toward the cell door, "Next time come to me before you go making a mess. You know I'm here for you. Now get this mess cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner."

Daryl gave him a half smile, "Thought you were gonna help me clean up."

Herschel laughed and pointed to the cell, "Nope, you never learn if someone else cleans up your messes for you."

That night after dinner Daryl laid in his now clean again cell. The little bear sitting on his chest, he stared at the little bear and wondered where the fuck Carol was and who she was with. He felt that now familiar pull of fear in his chest, what if she was hurt? What if someone was holding her against her will? Worse yet, what if they were both dead? Daryl sighed loudly trying to push the thoughts out of his head. He set the bear on the floor next to his bunk and rolled over staring at it as he fell into a fitful sleep.

-TWD-

Merle pulled the truck to a stop in a small town. He circled the streets until he found a house with a large garage. He got out and he and Michonne swept the house checking for any signs of walkers or humans. When they found none, they pulled the truck into the garage and shut the door. Michonne and Carol drug a few mattresses from the house into the garage for them to sleep on. Then the three of them barricided the door from the house to the garage. They three ate in silence.

When they finally laid down to sleep Carol felt like her body had been beaten. She coughed a few times and snuggled into the blankets shivering. Michonne glanced at Merle, her voice was low, "I think she's getting sick. We need to get her some antibiotics."

Merle nodded, he had heard her coughing all day. The rain had been heavy the last few days and Carol had been out in it most of the day as they scavenged for supplies. He sighed, "First thing tomorrow we'll hit the pharmacy in town and get her some things. Damn it. I have to find my brother; Carol said they had a doctor with them."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you really want to find him? It seems to me that you two are awful cozy. Maybe you want her for yourself."

Merle glared at the woman, "You're full of shit. I love that woman, she's my family. Nothing else, period."

Michonne gave him a half smile, "Gonna be hard to see her go off with him after you've been caring for her this long. I guess time will only tell."

Merle was pissed he pulled her close to him, "You don't know shit about me lady. So if you value your tongue you'll shut it! Don't EVER question my loyalty to that boy and my family!"

Merle let her go and went to sit next to Carol. He ran his hand across her forehead, she was running a fever. He sighed easing back on the mattress lying down with her, he whispered to her, "Ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. But you gotta do your part and knock this shit off. Can't go back to Daryl and tell him you're dead." He sighed glancing over at Michonne, she looked at him she was concerned for Carol too. Over the last several weeks she had grown close to the spunky sweet woman. One thing was for sure it was going to be long night.

-TWD-

The next morning Merle carried Carol to the truck. Her fever had spiked over night and she was having vivid nightmares. She had been screaming out for Daryl and Sophia for hours. He and Michonne took everything they could from the house that might help. After Merle did a quick scan of the street they finally opened the garage door and headed into the heart of town. They had to get to the pharmacy. Merle glanced at Carol, her pale face twisting in anguish. HE had to get to the pharmacy.

-TWD-

Daryl stepped out of the van that the group had found for runs. Rick had sent him Glen and Maggie to town to pick up a few things for Lori who was getting huge with the baby. He was glad to be out of the prison. They were in the small convenience store; he was standing at the door scanning the street when he heard the sound of a vehicle moving toward them. He knelt down and hid watching as a tan truck moved passed him and stopped in front of the pharmacy.

Daryl gripped the crossbow tight and at the ready. Maggie and Glen came up behind him and he waved them to stop. They did dropping their supplies and pulling their weapons. Daryl's eyes narrowed as he saw Merle get out of the driver's side door.

Merle scanned the area, before a dark woman with long dreads joined him with a sword in her hand. Daryl saw them talk to each other for a few minutes and the woman disappeared into the pharmacy. Daryl moved slowly keeping himself behind vehicles as he stopped to get a better view. Daryl saw Merle go around to the passenger side, Daryl could see there was someone else in the truck, but they were wrapped up in blankets.

Daryl froze when Merle helped the person out of the vehicle holding them up. When they came around the side of the truck Daryl's heart ran into over drive, the woman was Carol.

Daryl advanced across the street; Merle snapped his head up as Daryl came to stand in front of them. Merle was in shock, "Little brother…what the fuck…"

Daryl snapped at him, "What the fuck are you doing with her? Answer me god damn it!"

Merle looked at Carol that was fading in and out. She was slumped against his shoulder; her eyes were rolling back in her head. Merle glared at Daryl, "I've been fuckin' taking care of her."

Daryl snorted, "BULLSHIT! What'd ya give her?"

Merle smirked, " She's sick dumbass."

Michonne came out of the pharmacy. On seeing Daryl with his bow drawn she advanced toward him with her sword at the ready, "Everything ok Merle?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah this is my dumb shit brother, Daryl. Daryl this here's Michonne, a friend of me and Carol's. So why don't you put that fuckin' thing down."

Daryl eyed his brother. He could hear Maggie and Glen behind him. Maggie was frozen, "Jesus is that Carol?" Daryl just nodded, his attention never leaving Merle.

Carol's eyes snapped opened she was trying to focus; she looked at Daryl and smiled. He could see the sweat pouring off her. He lowered his bow, shouldering it he advanced toward her. He glared at Merle as he took Carol into his arms, she mumbled as he supported her against his neck, "I got ya, ya crazy stubborn pain in the ass."

Merle felt a pang of jealous hit him watching his brother with Carol. He stepped forward, "We're lookin' for a place to hold up in. We're running from some guys just north of here, a bad lot, but I kept her safe."

Daryl just nodded; he was too caught up in the fact that she was here. She was real. He slowly walked her toward the truck helping her to sit. His hand ghosted to her stomach, he didn't look up at Merle, "The baby?"

Merle clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Is fine. She's been eatin' and takin' good care of herself. Now we need to move."

Daryl nodded, "We got a doc back at the prison. Follow me." Daryl stood to look into his brother's eyes, "We're gonna have a long ass talk when we get there."

Merle snorted, "Wouldn't have it any other way baby brother."

The ride back to the prison was quiet. Daryl chewed nervously on his nails, his eyes scanning back to the truck behind them. He should've been happy, his woman and baby were safe and his brother. But something was eating at him. Merle had never been one to play nice, what did he do to her, why was she with him? He sighed as the prison came into view; he was going to get some answers once he knew Carol was safe.

-TWD-

Daryl scooped Carol up and headed into the prison without looking back. As he made his way into the mess hall he saw Herschel, "Carol's real sick. Can you help?" Herschel shook his head following the young man toward his cell.

Everyone else stood in shock as Merle and Michonne came into the mess hall. Rick and TDog right away put their hands on their guns. Merle snickered. He followed behind Daryl and the old man. He stood outside of a cell as Daryl laid her down on the bunk. A few minutes later a small beautiful blond girl pushed past him, she mumbled, "Excuse me."

Merle gave her a soft smile, "No problem sugar." That caused the old man to shot him a long glare.

Herschel set to work uncovering Carol and listening to her chest. He glanced at Merle, "How long has she been sick?"

Merle ran his hand over his face, "She started coughing two nights ago. The fever hit last night."

Daryl's eyes got wide, his voice was full of venom, "Did she get bit?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, we've been running. Been out in the rain a lot. You know her she's a hard head, won't listen when I told her to stay put. She had to help."

Herschel glanced at Daryl, "She's got pneumonia. I need some antibiotics."

Michonne appeared out of nowhere handing Herschel a small bag, "We stopped in town. Picked up some fever relievers."

Herschel nodded taking the bag from her, he nodded his head, "You probably saved her life."

Beth came back a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. "Here daddy. Can I do anything?" Herschel shook his head, "No Beth, just go back to the mess hall with the others." Herschel's eyes lingered on Merle. He didn't like the look of the man. As Beth left Merle tracked her with his eyes, he was pretty sure he had never seen such a beautiful creature in all his life.

Merle was snapped back to reality when he heard Carol coughing from the bunk. The three men stared down at her as she opened her eyes. "Where am I? Merle?"

Merle pushed to her side, "Right here sis. We found Daryl."

Carol's face brightened, "Daryl?"

Daryl knelt down next to her, his face was hard, he had a million thoughts running thru his head. A million questions that needed answered. She had asked for Merle? What the fuck?

Daryl ran a hand across her forehead, "It's alright Carol. You're safe now."

Carol nodded, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She choked out her words, "I'm so sorry Daryl. I'm so sorry."

Daryl nodded, moving closer to her ear, "Sshhh, don't go crying right now. Herschel needs to take care of ya. Now Merle and I are gonna step out in the hall and Herschel is gonna take good care of ya. Just settle down and no more running."

Carol's eyes closed, Daryl could tell she was having trouble just keeping awake. She nodded, "I promise, no more running." Her voice was hardly a whisper as she slipped back to sleep.

Daryl stood up and grabbed Merle's arm, he pulled close to him, he spoke thru his teeth, "You and me need to have a chat."

Merle sighed looking one more time down at Carol's pale body. He stepped into the hall and stared into the eyes of one very pissed off Daryl Dixon.

**Ok, there you all go. They are together! I hope you enjoyed. Now do you're thing! Review, tell me what you think. Sorry this wasn't posted earlier, I fell asleep last night…LOL. Thanks as always for reading!**


	5. Misunderstandings Dixon Style

Chapter 5…Misunderstandings Dixon Style

**I have to say I will never be able to thank you all enough for the love and support of this story! When I started writing this I was really thinking that I should stop writing all together, but your love and support has pulled me out of the glum! I'm so glad you like this story!**

**I'm answering the reviews as fast as I can! Please keep them coming and if you liked to see something in the story just let me know I will try to make it happen! **

**Big hugs and wishes that your week is epic! Now on with the story!**

-TWD-

Daryl stood up and grabbed Merle's arm, he pulled close to him, he spoke thru his teeth, "You and me need to have a chat."

Merle sighed looking one more time down at Carol's pale body. He stepped into the hall and stared into the eyes of one very pissed off Daryl Dixon.

Daryl could feel Rick and TDog standing at the end of the hallway but his attention was completely on Merle. He squared his shoulders and came toe to toe with his brother. "How the hell did you find her?"

Merle sighed, "I found her in a car on a scavenging trip. I remembered her from the quarry and the way ya use to look at her. I thought I'd keep her safe, for you."

Daryl's face twisted up in confusion, "Keep her safe from what?"

Merle glanced down the hall at officer friendly who was inching his way toward the two men and the fucker that lost the key on the roof. He swallowed and forced himself to stay on task. He stared into his brother's eyes, "This group that found me, they look good on the surface, but they're not."

Daryl frowned, "How the fuck did you end up with this group if they're so bad?"

Merle gave a small chuckle holding up his stump, "Well if you remember little brother those two mother fuckers left me for dead on that roof. After I sawed off my hand I found a truck and made my way out of the city. I crashed outside of Atlanta and these fellows found me and took me back to their town, Woodbury. I was detoxin' and had an infection in the stump. They patched me up, gave me place to stay and got me working for them. At first it was just huntin' and scavenging, but then they took me out one night and they found a small group like this one. They killed the men and raped the women. You know one thing about me little brother, old Merle ain't ever had to take it from a woman; women give it to old Merle. So when I found her in that car I asked about ya, she said you were fine. I told her that she had to pretend to be my wife."

Daryl flew at Merle slamming him into the wall; a second later TDog and Rick were pulling Daryl off him. Daryl was screaming at him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Merle wiped the blood off his lip, pointing his finger at Daryl, "I'll let that go boy just because I know you don't trust old Merle, but touch me again boy and I'll kick your fucking ass!"

Rick stood between the two men, "Enough, this isn't going to solve anything and we need answers! Merle, why did you save Carol?"

Merle sighed, glancing toward the cell where Herschel and Beth were still working on Carol, "At first it was because I knew Daryl had taken a shine to her. When we got to Woodbury, she played her part in front of the governor and he believed her. She said and did all the right things. I did everything I could to keep her safe and healthy. AND I DID!"

Daryl just glared at him, he wanted so badly to beat his brother's ass, beat him until blood flowed down the hallway. But Daryl knew Rick would never let that happen.

Rick took a deep breath, "Merle why don't you come with me and we'll get you and your friend some dinner while Daryl and Hershel see to Carol."

Merle nodded, he took two steps forward and then he turned back to Daryl, "I'll be back to check on her, don't think just because she's back with ya that I ain't gonna look out for her. Her and that little one are my kin. Dixons look out for each other."

-TWD-

It took Herschel and Beth an hour to get Carol settled in. Beth washed her up and changed her clothes. Herschel gave her medicine and listened to her lungs. But when they were done, they left Daryl alone with her.

Daryl sat on the edge of the bunk just staring at her sleeping face. He took his hand and lightly traced the small freckles across her nose and he wondered if the baby would have those same freckles. He shifted on the bed going to the floor. Herschel had uncovered her because of the fever. So Daryl snuck a look at the doorway, on finding no one there and hearing no one coming he placed his hand on her small baby bump.

Daryl let his hand rest there, their baby. The thought scared the hell out of him. He loved Carol, but he was nowhere near close to tell her that. He had to protect them both, especially from Merle. He didn't trust his brother, not as far as he could throw him.

Daryl glanced up at Carol's face; her breathing was still deep and even. Daryl reached under the bed getting in his bag he pulled the little teddy bear out setting it next to her. He wanted to give it to her, but then it would make them have a conversation about feelings that he wasn't ready for. He moved slowly and laid his head on her baby bump, his voice was low, "Hey there, it's your pa. I promise you kid I'll take good care of you and your momma. Just promise me you'll be good and keep your momma safe."

-TWD-

Merle had survived the interrogation at dinner. He and Michonne had answered every question they asked. They were really shocked to hear that Andrea was still in Woodbury with the governor and in love with the man. The thing that worried Rick was if the governor and his people would be a problem to them. Merle had answered Rick as honest as he could, which was yeah, if the governor found them he would be tons of problems. Rick seemed content with the answers. Merle reassured Rick and TDog that he was clean and sober and planned on staying that way.

By the time dinner was over he was exhausted. Rick had given both he and Michonne cells and told them they would talk more in the morning. But Merle wanted to check on Carol. So now he was standing staring in wonderment at his baby brother as he talked to his unborn baby. Merle felt his heart grow heavy with love. He truly did love his baby brother. He hated all the shit he had put Daryl thru and he just hoped the boy would learn to trust him.

Daryl heard movement and he turned to see Merle staring at him. Daryl stood up fast, looking guilt, he stared down at the floor, "I was just checkin' on her."

Merle nodded, staying in the doorway, "She's was calling for you and Sophia when the fever got high. She's been feelin' bad about leavin' since the day she left. She really cares about you boy."

Daryl glanced back at Carol, "Did she say why she left?"

Merle nodded taking a step closer to Daryl, "She didn't want to saddle you with a kid. She didn't think ya loved her and she didn't want you being trapped. I gave her hell for leavin' ya and not tellin' ya about the kid."

Daryl nodded, "Thank you for watchin' out for her, but it don't change nothin' between the two of us. I still don't trust ya." Daryl turned and faced his brother, "If ya hurt any of these people I'll kill ya."

Merle snickered, "Won't have it any other way little brother."

The two men stood staring at each other; Daryl had his fists balled at his sides as he took his brother in. Merle stared back, his expression blank, he wasn't going to start a fight with his brother, but he was a Dixon, he wasn't going to back down. From behind them they heard Carol's voice, "Daryl? Merle?"

They both turned and looked at her; Daryl knelt down next to her, "Right here. What do ya need?"

Carol gave him a weak smile and started to sit up, "I have to pee something fierce."

Daryl and Merle each grabbed one of her sides when she stood up, each man glaring at the other as they helped her to the bathroom. Carol felt sick watching the two of them; she knew they were going to have it out sooner or later.

Beth was coming out of the bathroom when she saw the two brothers with Carol. She smiled at Carol, "I can help you." Carol smiled back, "Thank you. Don't think these two need to help me in the bathroom."

Merle leaned against the far wall near the bathroom, Daryl stood right outside the door glaring at Merle. Merle just chuckled. Daryl pushed away from the door going to stand directly in front of his brother, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Merle raised his eyes to meet Daryl's, "Just wondering when you grew such a large set of balls."

Before Daryl could come back at him the bathroom door opened and Beth helped Carol out. Daryl started to rush to her side, but Beth waved him off, "I got her." Beth helped Carol down the hallway and back into her bed. She smiled lovingly at Carol, "How about I get you something to eat?"

Carol nodded propping herself up with some pillows, "I guess I can try."

Daryl was standing at the cell door, "Ain't no trying woman, you have to eat for the baby."

Carol's eyes began to water and Beth shot Daryl a look. Beth turned to Carol, "I'll be right back with something. You just rest." Carol nodded, staring at her hands that were folded in her lap. Beth motioned to both Daryl and Merle. They followed her down the hallway toward the mess hall.

Beth turned at the two men, her blue eyes were on fire, "You two are really something else. You want to fight then take it somewhere else. I won't have you doing it in front of her." Beth turned her gaze on Daryl, "And you, I know you're pissed, we all are, but you will NOT be in there beating her down when her body is fighting so hard."

Merle made the mistake in chuckling, which made Beth turn her fury toward him, "And YOU! If I even think that you are goading him into a fight you'll pray for the walkers to take you! Now both of you find somewhere else to be, because if I come back and see you two bothering Carol there will be hell to pay!"

With that she turned and headed toward the mess hall. It was crazy it see Beth go into mama bear mode, it shocked Daryl, but Merle thought it was one of the hottest things he'd seen in ages. Merle had a wicked smirk on his face, when he turned to his brother he saw his brother was boiling with anger. Merle just sighed and made his way to his own cell, he figured a few hours of shut eye and he'd be able to check on Carol and figure out his next move.

Daryl watched his brother go, his heart beating in his chest. In his mind he just saw himself killing his brother. So Merle said that he and Carol had pretended to be married, well he wanted to know just how much pretending went on. He turned and headed back down to Carol and his cell.

-TWD-

Carol watched them all leave. She sat there on her bunk, tears rolling down her cheeks. She should've known better than to come back here, they all hated her, especially Daryl. As she sat there something brown and furry caught her eye. She pulled the little bear from in-between her bed and the wall. She let a small smile touch her face as she cuddled the small bear in her hands. She ran her hand over the soft brown fur.

Daryl stood watching her from the door as she smiled at the small bear. He had missed her smile, it took all he had not to smile, he cleared his throat. Carol looked up at him, Daryl took two steps closer to her, "Herschel brought it back from one of the runs. Said it was to give me hope that we would find you and the baby. I put it in bed with ya, so you would see it."

Carol nodded, looking into the honey brown eyes of the little bear, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Daryl nodded, "Why'd ya do it? Why'd run? Damn it Carol you should've came to me. Should've told me, I ain't gonna let shit happen to you or the baby."

Carol wiped at her tears, her eyes never leaving the small bear in her hands, "After that night you seemed like you didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't want to saddle you with a baby with some woman you couldn't even look at. I didn't want the group to be weaker because of me."

Daryl knelt down next to her, she could see the anger coursing thru him, his words came out in a hiss, "That's bullshit and you know it. You know how I feel about ya, you were scared! That's it plain and simple. You got scared and thought I would be like Ed."

Carol won't look at him; she sat still as he raged next to her. When she won't look at him he grabbed her, "Damn it LOOK AT ME WOMAN!" Carol let out a small squeak and flinched. As soon as she did Daryl released her like he had touched a hot stove. His head was swimming; did she really think he would hit her? He stood there staring at her; his anger was quickly replaced with regret.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daryl spun around to see a very pissed off Beth standing there with a tray of food. She moved passed him to Carol who was doubled over sobbing into her knees. Beth sat the tray down on the small chair next to the bed. She sunk down next to Carol stroking her back, "Carol it's alright. Calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Beth stood eyeing Daryl, "GET OUT!"

Daryl fidgeted, his eyes were downcast, his voice was soft, "I didn't mean to scare ya Carol. I'll check on you later."

After Daryl left Beth sat on the bed and stroked Carol's back. Carol looked up at her, her eyes were brimming with tears, and "Everyone hates me. Why did I come back?"

Beth let a small laugh escape her lips, "It's alright. They'll get over it Carol. Daryl too. With living and dying being such a big deal now a days, your little vacation will be forgotten. Now sit up and try to eat a little." Carol did as Beth asked and after a half an hour she had eaten part of the rabbit stew and a few bits of biscuits. When Beth left her she was sound asleep cuddled up with that little bear.

Beth made her way into the kitchen and jumped when she ran right into Merle Dixon. Merle laughed, "Sorry sugar, didn't mean to scare you. Got a little thirsty so I thought I'd stop here before checking on Carol. How's she doing tonight?"

Beth walked over to the sink and turned to the big giant of a man. "She eat alright, but your brother got her pretty upset before I kicked him out."

Merle snorted, Beth could tell he was pissed at the idea of his brother upsetting Carol, "The boy's always had a short fuse. I'll talk to him."

Beth moved to stop him from leaving the kitchen, "No, we don't need you two fighting. We need you to help the group."

Merle gazed down into her big baby blue eyes. He really hadn't seen a more beautiful woman since the world went to shit. Being this close to her was intoxicating; he knew damn well the thoughts going thru his mind were enough for her pa to put a shotgun right between his eyes. He smiled down at Beth's innocent face, "Don't worry sugar, I won't let him hurt Carol or your group. Now ya best get to bed before I lose my gentlemanly attitude." His hand brushing her cheek, which made her blush.

Beth could feel the blush in her cheeks; she couldn't understand why this man made her feel like this. She felt his hand brush her cheek and she felt electricity fill her body. She swallowed hard her eyes focusing on his lips; her voice came out soft, "Alright good night Merle." She pushed passed him and made her way to her cell, her whole body shaking.

-TWD-

When Merle finally got to Carol's cell he put his hand on her forehead, the fever was better. He hated leaving her with Daryl; he had no idea where his brother was. What if he didn't make it back to the cell that night? Merle couldn't just leave her alone. She was his kin and he wasn't going to leave her alone.

He marched down to his cell and grabbed the thin prison mattress, blankets, and a few pillows and carried them back down to Carol's cell. He set himself up in the far corner. He had made her a promise to take care of her and he was going to be damned if he wasn't going to do just that.

He had been laying down a few minutes when he heard Daryl come in. Merle kept himself still waiting to see what Daryl did.

Daryl glared at his brother's sleeping form in the corner of the cell. What the hell was his game? Did Merle have feelings for his woman? Daryl realized that pushing Carol away wasn't the way to go. He realized that if he didn't stake his claim on this woman that his brother was going to move in and take his family from him.

Daryl glanced at Carol; she had the teddy bear curled up in her arms. He gave her a half crooked grin as he pulled the blanket put further around her. He glanced back to make sure Merle was sleeping. When he knew he was he leaned down and kissed Carol gently on the forehead. "Good night woman. I love ya, you pain in the ass." Daryl hung his bow on the corner of his bunk and pulled himself into his own bed. He sighed as he turned toward the wall and closed his eyes.

In the corner of the cell Merle listened to his little brother as he kissed his woman and he smiled. So the boy did love Carol. This new development gave him a wickedly good idea. As Merle settled down into the mattress to sleep he thought about how he would bring Daryl and Carol together, but his thoughts were also on the little blond haired angel, Beth Greene. Life for Merle Dixon sure got interesting real fast.

**Ok, there you go…you know the Dixon boys are going to have one hell of a knock down fight. And Merle and Beth, you all know I totally ship them, though in my TWD universe she is eighteen. I hope you all enjoyed! Now do your thing…read, review, favorite, follow! It's like my drug! Hugs, Kaye**


	6. The Heart Wants

Chapter 6….The Heart Wants

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay in writing. I have been recovering from my wonderful weekend in Columbus! Got to go with a whole group of the Renegades! Truly awesome ladies! Norman, Sean Patrick, and Rocco are the NICEST stars anyone could meet. We have the pics up on the Renegade website if you want to check them out. I'm putting spaces because it's the only way to write the website on here, so if you want to see the pics go to www. reedusrenegades . webs. com. **

**Also I posted two new videos, one is Carol and Daryl and the other is a Merle and Beth! As per several requests! Just go to Youtube and go to the Reedus Renegades channel! You will see them! Hope you like them**** Let me know your feedback.**

**Ok, on with our story! Thanks as always for all the love and reviews**** They are my drug!**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

In the week that Carol had been back with the group she had grown strong and everyone seemed to settle down about her "little vacation" as Beth called it. The day after she returned she awoke to a tear faced Lori, who after ripping into her for running sat on the bed and hugged her so hard she thought she was going to smother her. Rick had been sadder than mad, saying that she should've came to him, that he would've helped her talk to Daryl. The others came around slowly and now she felt almost like she never left, except for the fact that everywhere she went she was shadowed by either Daryl or Merle.

Ugh, Daryl and Merle. That was just one wrong word away from an explosion. Carol walked on egg shells when Daryl was around, she didn't need him to go off and have the two brothers fighting to the death. Every night Daryl came in after her and Merle, Merle slept in the corner of their cell, Daryl would grunt when he looked at Merle, Carol could see the anger in his face. But Daryl would swallow it and he always asked Carol if she needed anything before he climbed into bed. Carol would just lie on the bottom bunk and rub her stomach; well at least this baby would be well loved.

After two weeks Carol was back into the swing of things. She worked in the kitchen, did laundry, and even got Herschel to let her work in the garden he had planted in the prison yard. It was while working in the prison yard alone one day that things got a little crazy. And for living in a world full of the undead, you know it was bad.

Carol was humming to herself as she worked on the weeding the sweet peas. She was just getting ready to stand to when she heard a crashing noise. She turned to see a small herd of walkers; they had pushed right thru one of the gates separating the different prison yards. Carol stood up and began moving toward the back door, her heart pounding in her ears, her hand going to her bloated stomach, she had to keep this baby safe. She was almost to the door when she tripped on a rock that was sticking out from the hard prison yard dirt. She fell hard onto her stomach, her head hitting the ground hard, the last thing she remembered was hearing Merle scream her name.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle and Daryl had been on watch all morning. It was boring work, but it gave Merle time to think. Daryl was still glaring at him and the few conversations they did have were pretty much one of them asked a question, and the other grunted a one word answer. Merle sighed scanning the yard, he saw Carol kneeling down working in the garden. He let a small smile pull at his lips; at least she looked happy down there. When he turned he saw his brother glaring at him. Daryl moved closer to him, his fists balled at his side, "You sure do look at her a lot. Maybe you did a little more than pretending to be married."

Merle was pissed, Daryl could think anything he wanted to about him, but Carol was a totally different thing. Carol was a good woman, a little fucked up maybe, but she was a kind and gentle woman and loyal to his dumbass brother. Merle advanced closer to Daryl, "You sonofabitch, you say anything you want about me little brother, but don't talk shit about Carol. She's the best fuckin' thing that ever happened to your sorry ass. Now you ask me that kind of shit again and I'll rip your dick off and feed it to ya!"

Daryl fidgeted; he could tell by his brother's reaction, that nothing had happened between his brother and Carol. He couldn't help his jealously, hell Merle had taken girls from him before. Daryl huffed and turned back to the windows facing away from the yard.

Merle turned back to the yard, when he did fear ripped thru him, he slapped at Daryl's shoulder, "RISE THE FUCKING ALARM!" Daryl turned around and saw Carol running from the walkers, he grabbed his walkie and called Rick letting him know that they had a shit load of walkers in the yard.

Merle was half sliding down the ladder, when he saw Carol go down he screamed her name, "CAROL!" He saw the walkers snarling and moaning making their way to the woman who was now lifeless on the ground. Merle started shooting, taking down walkers as they got close to her, "HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS OVER HERE!"

A large group of the walkers turned toward him, he felt Daryl at his side. The shoot their way across the yard, back to back. When they reached Carol, Daryl dropped to one knee, slapping at her face. Carol started to come around, Daryl helped her to her feet and the three of them ran toward the door. Rick opened the door and slammed it close behind them.

Daryl lowered Carol down onto the floor, her head leaning against the wall. Daryl started checking her head wound, Carol hissed out in pain, Daryl's eyes clouded, "Sorry, do you hurt anywhere else?"

Carol shook her head, "No, my head is killing me."

A few minutes later Herschel appeared with his bag, Daryl moved as he looked over Carol. The man smiled at her, "Have to keep you in a bubble young lady."

Carol huffed she hated how weak she was, she had been stupid out there in the prison yard without any weapons. She almost laughed at herself, even if she had a weapon she won't know how the hell to fight those walkers.

Herschel smiled at Carol, "Let's get you to your cell; I just want to have a look at your stomach."

Daryl was right by her side helping her up. They made it back to the cell and Daryl watched as Herschel pushed around on her stomach, "Carol do you have any pain?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm just a clumsy idiot."

Daryl sighed heavily, "Carol, it's my fault, I was busy fightin' with Merle. I should've been watching ya closer."

Herschel pulled down Carol's shirt, he smiled gently at her, "Carol let me know if you have any cramping. I think your head will be fine, but Daryl you will have to wake her up a few times tonight to make sure there's no bleeding inside. But I think you'll be just fine."

Carol gave him a small smile as Herschel left the cell. Carol turned her attention back to Daryl, "I need to learn how to fight. How to shot. I need to be able to protect this baby."

Daryl felt that old anger building up inside him, "You don't think I can take care of you?"

Carol sighed pulling her legs up to her chest, "I know you can, but you can't always be there to save me.

Daryl shook his head, "After the baby gets here. You need to stay close to the prison and take care of yourself and the baby. I won't let anything happen to you."

Carol felt frustration fill her body, "Daryl in this world, I have to know how to protect myself. It's not like it was before. Please." Her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed and leaned down giving her a small kiss to the forehead, "We'll talk about this after the baby is here." He turned and walked out of the cell, he gave her one last look, "Get some rest; I'll bring you some food."

After he left she sat there stewing, she gave out a small squeal of frustration. When she looked up she saw Merle staring at her, "What's the matter sis?"

She sighed, "I need to learn how to shot, protect myself and the baby. Daryl said no because he thinks I'll shot my foot off or something. God I hate this!"

Merle smiled at Carol, "What are you doing right now?"

Carol smiled at him, "You'll teach me?"

Merle nodded, he glanced down the hall and saw Daryl coming with a tray in his hand, Merle stepped closer to Carol, "Eat something for captain tight ass and meet me in the rec room when you're done."

Carol nodded at Merle, happiness filling her. She was going to learn how to shot, she thanked god for Merle, he really was watching out for her.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

"Again." Merle growled at her, they had been in the rec room for over an hour. Carol's hand hurt and her head was still throbbing. Merle had set up an old trashcan which he painted a white bull's-eye on. Carol wasn't a bad shoot, she just needed someone to take the time and have the patience to give her the chance to learn.

Merle moved behind her and readjusted her stance, "Loosen up, don't grip the gun so hard." Merle wasn't ready when Daryl's fist connected with his jaw. Carol flew forward struggling to keep herself upright. When she turned around she saw Merle and Daryl rolling all over the ground. Blood was oozing from Merle's jaw and Daryl's eye was already swelling.

Carol pointed the gun toward the ceiling and fired. Both men stopped dead in their tracks, Carol glared at them, "Get the FUCK off each other now!" Merle gave Daryl one last slap as they pulled apart. Both men not even daring to look into the very pissed off face of Carol.

Carol stood there trying to force herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and then took a step toward the two brothers. She spoke thru clenched teeth, "Now, that's about all I'm gonna take of this. You two love each other, for God sake. Merle was helping me, so the next time a walker comes at me I can do something about it, instead of running away. Dixon's don't run. I refuse to let this keep going. You two need to roll around like idiots then do it AWAY FROM ME AND THIS BABY."

Merle and Daryl stood there mouths open as she stormed past Rick and TDog who had come running at the sound of yelling and the gun shot. Rick eyed the two men, "Everything alright in here?"

Daryl started toward the door pushing past them, "Just fucking great."

Merle ran a tried hand over his face, "Carol's pissed as hell. I think Daryl and I need to go out into the woods and get this shit over with."

Rick nodded, "Just don't kill each other."

Merle laughed, "I won't kill him, but I'm not sure I'll be coming back. I'm sure you two would sob buckets of tears over my death."

As Merle made his way past TDog the man put a hand on his shoulder, "You pull your weight, I ain't got no problems with you." Merle looked at the man for a minute and nodded his head and walked down the hall.

Rick called after him, "Have someone look at your face." Merle just sighed and headed toward the mess hall.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

When Merle came into the kitchen he heard Beth gasp, "What the heck happened to you?"

Merle gave a small chuckle and headed to the sink to get a wet cloth for his busted lip, "Daryl and I had a little Chat."

Beth sighed putting down the pitcher of lemonade she was she making, she moved close to him grabbing the first aid kit under the sink. She stood up and motioned to the stool, "Sit down I'll clean you up."

Merle did as she said and sat down. He watched her as she gently cleaned his cuts and patched up his lip the best she could. His breath was ragged, with each touch he felt electricity shot thru his body. Beth stared into his eyes for a brief moment and blushed. Merle gently grabbed her wrist, "You do that a lot around me."

Beth took a deep breath trying to focus on her task at hand, she hated that he could see straight thru her. She put a small butterfly band aid on his cheek, "What do I do a lot of around you?"

Merle smiled at her, "You blush when you're around me. Someone might think you are sweet on me."

Beth's face turned bright red. She had been having dreams about him at night. She had no idea why, Merle Dixon was crude, he had a foul mouth, and even his own brother didn't trust him. But that didn't stop her from watching him work when he was in the yard. She laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Merle stood up and came up close behind her, taking in a deep breath of her scent. Damn it she was intoxicating, he leaned down, his body hard against hers, his mouth by her ear, "What you want sugar you want old Merle to sing you a lullaby?"

Beth pushed back and moved across the room from him, "Why do you do that? Why do you have to act like an ass? I see you with Carol, you aren't like that. I see the good in you when you're with Carol. Maybe you do have feelings for her that you don't want to admit."

Merle stared at her, Beth's little angel like face twisted up in anger, and he smiled moving closer to her again. "Well sugar someone's jealous."

Beth turned walking toward the door, she turned to give him one last look, "Don't you wish you knew." With that she left the kitchen. Merle sighed; he was too damn old for Beth. He half hoped he scared the shit out of her. He wanted to keep to her at arm's length; he didn't trust himself to stay away from her. A creature like Beth was too good for the likes of Merle Maynard Dixon. He shook his head and put his hand to the band aid she had placed on her cheek, he could feel the ghost of her fingers still lingering there. He threw the bloody rag in the sink; god damn girl was making him soft. He stormed out into the yard to finish up cleaning the walker bodies hoping the task would get Beth's angel face out of his head.

Beth stood looking out the window of the clinic. She saw Merle come storming out and she felt a small sob catch in her throat. She had it bad for Merle Dixon. He was clouding her mind at every corner. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with her; he was so much older than her, and mean as a rattle snake, not to mention her father would shot them both. She sighed, watching as Merle took off his shirt and stood there in his tank top waiting for Rick to direct them as to where to put the bodies. She sighed watching the sweat bead down his chest, she had it bad, but how did she get the Merle she saw with Carol to notice her.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl found Carol in the library, she was curled up, her knees to her chest and her head bend down. As soon as he opened the door he could hear her soft sobs. He sighed softly shutting the door behind him. Carol looked up at him for a moment and she wiped at her face, "Not now Daryl."

Daryl let out a huff of air, "You know woman you sure as hell seem to not let me have a say in things since this all started." Carol looked at him, her face softening; Daryl didn't give her a chance to talk. He moved so he was standing right in front of her. He dropped down on one knee and cleared his throat, "I think it's time I had a say in this here. You left me didn't say anything to me about this baby." Carol went to speak, but he silenced her with his finger to her lips, "NO, you had your say, now it's my turn. Damn it I ain't good at this shit Carol. But one thing is for sure, I care about ya, not just because that's my baby, but because you don't look at me like I'm a piece of shit. When you left I felt like you didn't think I could take care of you two, but that's bullshit. I'm here and I want to be with ya. Now can you give me chance?"

Carol stared into the thunder clouds that were his eyes, she gently cupped a hand to his face, her voice a whisper, "Yes, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Daryl nodded, his hand going to her knees, "I've hurt you plenty of times Carol. I'm hard to love, damn it my own ma had trouble loving me. But I'm here and I want to be with ya. I ain't no good at this, never had a steady woman, I don't even know how our one night happened. I've always been a fuck them and leave them kind. When you said that morning that we'd never speak of it again I thought it was bad, that I sucked."

Carol laughed, "You told me that it was a onetime thing, I thought I sucked."

Daryl gave a half hearted laugh, a small half crooked smile playing on his lips, "We're one hell of a pair ain't we woman?"

Carol nodded, moving so that he was now kneeling between her legs, she ran a hand thru his long hair, "I think we could make this work. I promise not to run again."

Daryl nodded a full smile on his face, "If ya did I'd come drag your ass back. You're stuck with me now."

Carol nodded, a small tear rolling down her face, "I won't have it any other way."

Daryl leaned in and wiped at the tear. Carol could tell he was nervous and she was too. He ran his hand down to the back of her neck and gently pulled her to his lips. The kiss was shy at first; Daryl took his time enjoying the feel of her. Then he deepened the kiss, their lips greedy for each other. Carol let out a small breathy moan as she slipped her arms around his waist. When they pulled away Daryl ran his hand over the bump on her head, "I'll teach ya to shot woman, but I want ya to get some rest. It's been a crazy day. Let's get you two back to the cell."

Carol let him pull her to her feet. They walked back to the cell together in comfortable silence. Carol lay down on the cot and to her surprise Daryl laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her. As she drifted off to sleep she thought to herself that it wasn't that hard to love Daryl Dixon, no not that hard at all.

**There you go! I'll be working on Chapter 7 and I promise to try to get the updates out faster! I'm feeling better so I hope to have one up tomorrow night! Now do your thing, review, favorite, follow! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Georgia Heat

Chapter 7…..Georgia Heat

**Well…this chapter is a little bit of fluff, but I think those of you that love Caryl will like it. Toward the end we will see the governor again, but I want to bring him into this slow. I want to have time to see Daryl and Carol, Merle and Beth to develop more into their relationships before all the stuff with the governor comes to a head.**

**So glad everyone liked the new videos, I already have one planned after the new season starts! Can't wait for Sunday. I will try to update again before then. Ok, here it comes….hormones and pregnancy…LOL…got to love those!**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol woke up first; she was pushed up against the cold cement wall of the cell. Daryl's arm was wrapped around her waist and his head was buried into her back. She could feel him breathing steadily and she knew he was still asleep. From the corner of the cell she could hear Merle snoring. It was almost peaceful waking up with her own personal bodyguards in her cell. That's when she felt Daryl buck against her backside. Her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was asleep, but the feel of his erection digging into her was almost enough to send her over the edge. Over the last few weeks she had been suffering in silence, she was horny and had no idea what to do about that. She remembered with Sophia that she was like a dog going after a bone her first few months of pregnancy, but this time seemed worse. Maybe it was the fact that she and Daryl had only had sex once that was killing her, and if she was honest with herself it was the best sex of her life.

She was snapped out of her own head when Daryl bucked against her again. She let a small groan escape her lips as she pushed back into him. She felt his arm tighten around her; she tensed for a moment thinking he had woken up. She lay completely still and waited, but his breathing stayed steady and even. Carol's thoughts turned to his hands moving across her body, she felt herself getting warmer as she thought about the places she wanted his mouth to travel on her body.

She groaned, this was not going to happen with Merle in the room. She moved making herself crawl over Daryl, she had to get up and get dressed. She couldn't take one more minute of this agony. As she shifted over top of him, his eyes snapped open and he stared at her, "Where the hell are ya goin'?"

She huffed at him as she pulled herself from the bed, "I'm going to start breakfast is that ok with you?"

Daryl was so confused, he was sound asleep, he hadn't done anything, and now he was staring into her face and she was pissed. He stared at her for a few seconds, "Yeah, I'll get my stuff and come."

Carol needed space, she needed to be alone, she pulled on her sweater, "I'll be fine alone. Go back to sleep." With that she turned and headed down the hall with her boots in her hand.

Daryl was still sitting propped up on his elbows staring at the empty cell door. He heard Merle chuckle from the corner. He was pissed now, "What the fuck is so funny?"

Merle rolled over and stared at his brother, not missing the very visible tent he was sporting. "I think she needs some loving little brother." Merle shot his eyes to Daryl's lap and Daryl blushed sitting up quickly pulling on his boots.

Daryl just glared at him, "Don't know what you're fuckin' talking about."

Merle sat up and stretched sleeping on the cots on the floor was getting old, "Remember when I was dating Rebecca that pregnant chick?"

Daryl nodded and Merle kept talking, an evil grin spreading across the elder Dixon brother's face, "Well you always asked me why I'd shack up with some pregnant broad, well truth was, she fucked like no woman I've ever had. Pregnant women are horny, and boy you need to take care of that."

Daryl stood up, he threw one of his dirty shirts at Merle, "Shut the fuck up. Carol ain't like that."

Merle sat up pulling on his boots, "She's breathing ain't she? Damn boy how did you end up with her? I made ya a man but you are one backward sonofabitch when it comes to the ladies."

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed down the hallway in the direction that Carol had just gone. His brother was full of shit. His Carol wasn't like that, she was soft and gentle, she wasn't some sex starved woman. You made love to a woman like Carol; you didn't grab her and take her against a fucking wall. Though the thought had come to him, but NO Carol wasn't like that.

As Daryl got closer to the mess hall kitchen he heard Carol and Lori talking. He froze when he heard exactly what the conversation was about.

When Carol came into the kitchen Lori was already standing there rolling out dough for biscuits. Lori looked up at her, "Morning how are you?"

Carol moved toward the coffee pot and made herself a cup, "I'm fine. Looks like you are up early."

Lori smiled running a hand over her very swollen belly, "Yes this little one is an early riser. Loves to start kicking and moving when the sun comes up. What are you doing up so early and why do you like pissed as hell already?"

Carol sighed staring into her cup of coffee, she hated talking to anyone about what was going on in her head, but she had to know if she was crazy. She took a deep breath, "I'm horny all the time. Is that normal?"

Lori almost doubled over laughing; she stared at her friend's face and realized how hard a question that was for her. Lori watched as Carol's chin started to quiver, she moved around the table and pulled her friend into a hug, "Oh honey, I didn't mean to laugh. Yes it's normal. When I was pregnant with Carl I almost killed Rick. I couldn't get enough. It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way with all the hormones changing in your body. Weren't you like that with Sophia?"

Carol swallowed hard, "I was but Ed wasn't the gentle type. When I was pregnant with Sophia I got real friendly with my hand. I was too afraid he would hurt me. Jesus Lori, I've made such a mess. How do you ask Daryl Dixon to have sex?"

Lori chuckled and moved back toward the biscuits; Carol started putting the cut ones on trays. Lori looked at her, "Well how did it happen the first time and you can't tell me it was only once." Lori looked up at Carol, disbelief spreading across her face, "Oh my God Carol, only once?"

Carol nodded her head feeling silly, she had been married for years, already had a baby and here she was asking a younger woman for advice. "It just kind of happened. It never happened again and I'm not sure he wants it too."

Lori gave her a half smirk, "Well then make it happen again. Daryl is falling all over himself taking care of you. You can't tell me he doesn't care about you."

Carol nodded, "He cares, but if this baby wasn't in play would he want to be with me?"

Lori sighed, she knew the feeling. Since Rick found out about her being pregnant and that the baby might be Shane's sex had been difficult and she was sure that if this was the old world, the two of them would probably be divorced. "Well Carol, if worse comes to worse you could just ask him out right. Daryl's an upfront kind of guy."

Carol just nodded turning her attention back to breakfast. A few minutes later Beth joined them with Maggie and the women set to putting breakfast on the table for the group. The busier Carol got the better she felt, maybe she should move to her own cell, it might be easier than sleeping in the same bunk with Daryl every night.

When they sat down to breakfast Carol could feel Daryl's stare. Every time she looked up his eyes were on her, when she looked at him, he looked away. For once in her life Carol wished she could read his mind, because she had no clue what was going on in his head.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been working outside in the Georgia heat all fucking day helping the others patch up the weaknesses in the fence, but his eyes were resting on the small blond haired angel working in the garden. He found himself sneaking glances at her every time her father wasn't looking. Something about the way her hair blew in the wind or maybe it was her sweet laugh that would drift to his ears, but the woman was bewitching him. He heard someone clear his throat and he turned to see Daryl staring in the same direction toward Carol who was kneeling next to Beth, the two women were smiling at each other.

Rick came up behind the two men, a small smile pulling on his lips, "It must be the heat, because we all seem distracted by the ladies today."

Merle and Daryl both jumped it was almost as if Rick had read their minds. Rick clasped a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I think we got enough of this fence done for today, why don't we knock off and start back up tomorrow. I think I might go see my wife. Glen and TDog have watch so you boys enjoy your afternoon. Oh and Merle don't let Herschel see you staring at Beth or he'll kill you."

Merle just nodded, he was afraid to say anything that he might give himself away. He just wiped his brow and took a long drink from his water bottle. He sat down leaning against the fence, he felt Daryl sit down next to him. Both of them totally lost in their own thoughts. Merle finally cleared his throat, "Do yak think I'm too old for her?"

Daryl's head snapped to look at him, "Beth?"

Merle nodded slowly, "Yeah, Beth."

The two men sat in silence for the longest time and then Daryl break the silence, "Carol wants to have sex."

Merle chuckled, "I told ya that. Did she ask you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Heard her talking to Lori this morning."

Merle just grunted. Both of them focused their attention back on the ladies who were finishing up their own work. Merle sighed standing up, "I think I'm gonna ask Beth to help me with my laundry."

Daryl stood up next to him, half smirking, "Sounds like a plan. I think Carol and I should take a small walk maybe show her my traps."

Merle laughed and clasped his brother's shoulder, "Aren't we romantic?" With that both the brothers began walking toward the ladies.

Carol was putting away her and Beth's gardening gloves. She watched as Merle walked up to Beth, she smiled to herself. She knew Merle well enough to know the man had taken a shine to the young woman. Carol thought it was sweet because with the world ending there wasn't a lot of single men and women lying around and one needed to take love where they could.

Merle walked up to Beth and cleared his throat the young woman looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Beth, I was wondering' if you would help with me with my laundry. Carol's been doing it, but I need to figure it out for myself."

Beth smiled at him, "Sure, I'll meet you in the laundry room. I have some to do too. We can work together."

Carol grimaced at Merle, "I don't mind doing it Merle."

Merle shot her a quick look, "No Carol it's my shit, I can tend to it. You need some fresh air."

Carol just nodded not sure what her brother in law was up to, but she watched the two walk into the prison and disappear. She had been so caught up in watching Merle and Beth she hardly noticed Daryl standing there. He cleared his throat and she smiled at him, "Would ya like to take a walk with me?"

Carol sighed, "I would love too, but I need to get lunch ready and I have a ton of laundry myself to do."

Daryl moved a little closer to her, "Lunch will be awhile, Rick and Lori are…a….busy. And laundry will just get dirty again so let's walk."

Carol nodded and fell in behind him as he led her toward the gates that lead out of the prison. Carol grabbed his arm gently, "We're going outside the fence?"

Daryl gave a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I need to check my traps, thought you might like the fresh air."

Carol nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. She had to admit a change of scenery was a good idea. As they walked toward the tree line she couldn't help but stare at Daryl's wonderfully chiseled bottom. Carol shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head, maybe being alone with him wasn't what she needed right now.

Carol watched as Daryl checked one of his traps, she was just about to make an excuse to go back to the prison when Daryl sat down on a fallen log. He motioned to her, "Come 'ere."

Carol scanned the woods and sat down next to him. Her heart beating in her chest. Daryl was straddling the log his body facing her; she could feel the heat flooding her face being so close to him. She was getting ready to turn her head and tell him she really needed to get back. When she turned her head his lips found hers and she thought for sure her heart was going to stop.

Daryl wasn't sure how to go about getting Carol alone, but he knew he needed too. Standing there watching her with Beth had almost killed him. She looked so damn beautiful sitting there smiling, the sun washing across her skin and making her look like she was glowing. So when he saw the log by one of his traps he knew he needed to make a move. So when she sat down and turned to him, he just went for it, his lips finding hers. He moved his hand to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

He felt her move in closer, her breasts pushing against his chest. Carol let out a soft moan as his other hand pulled her even closer. They broke contact for a moment, Daryl stared into Carol's eyes she was drunk with lust and he gave her a soft smile, "Ain't safe here to do what I want to do. What do you say we head back to our cell?"

Carol gave him a small nod, "What about Merle?"

Daryl kissed her again pulling her to her feet, he leaned his forehead to hers, "Don't worry about Merle. He's busy doing his own thing. Come on." Carol felt like a school girl as Daryl pulled her toward the prison.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle stood staring at Beth as she pulled his clothes from the washer. He was trying hard not to stare at her ass as she bent over, when she turned to look at him they both blushed. Merle because he was caught looking and Beth because she saw him looking. Beth motioned to the indoor clothes line the women had put up, "Why don't you start hanging them while I start mine and daddy's?"

Merle stumbled over his words a little, "Uhh, sure." He picked up the basket of wet clothes and headed to the other side of the laundry room. As he was hanging his first shirt he watched her load her clothes into the washer and he swallowed hard. He could feel himself getting hard just from the sight of her, damn it this was crazy. What was he thinking? Beth turned and smiled at him, she was kind of liking watching him look unnerved, it was nice that she could do that to him.

Beth walked over and pulled out a pair of his pants and began pinning them up. She looked over and saw Merle struggling with another one of his shirts. Hanging clothes with one hand wasn't an easy task for the man, but he was trying. Beth moved in between him and the shirt placing a pin on the side closest to her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "There you go."

Merle wanted to die right there when she moved so close to him, he was sure he didn't take a breath. But when she turned and smiled at him, it broke him. He grabbed her face with his hand and crushed his lips to hers. He figured she would run, but she didn't, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a soft breathy moan as his tongue gently slid into her mouth. Merle felt like his body was on fire, he never wanted to leave that spot. He felt her relax more in his arms, she began running her hand up and down the back of his neck. It was enough to make him break the kiss; he pushed away from her backing up toward the washer, "I'm so fuckin' sorry." Merle knelt down in front of the washer, he was pissed at himself, she was too pure for the likes of him.

Beth felt the air return to her lungs, she walked over and knelt down in front of him, putting her hand on his cheek, "Don't be sorry I'm not."

Merle stared at her for a second before the anger coursed thru him. He stood up and kicked the wall, "God damn it girl, you need to stay the fuck away from the likes of me. I ain't no good. DO YOU HEAR? NO GOOD. I'm a fucking monster! I've been high most of my life, it took the fucking end of the world for me to sober up. Hell I've had the clap before! I'm a low life piece of shit and you…you are prefect!"

Beth moved slowly toward him, she cupped his face in her hands and stared into his stormy blue eyes, her voice was soft, "I know all that. But I'm not sorry for the kiss."

Merle stared at her, she moved in slowly letting her lips brush his softly. She pulled back and smiled at him, "Now come on let's get this laundry hung."

Merle just stood there in disbelief, she knew what a piece of shit he was and she didn't run. He just nodded to her and made his way back to her side where they finished hanging up his clothes. She glanced at him from time to time and he found himself smiling back at her. This young woman had gotten underneath his skin and that moment Merle decided he would move heaven and earth to make her happy.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl pulled Carol into their cell and he took off his crossbow hanging it on the bunk his vest came next. He stared at Carol who was nervously fidgeting with the edges of her sweater. He could tell that her resolve was breaking. He moved toward her and ran his hand gently up her arm. He took his time helping her off with her sweater. He threw it on the top bunk, when he turned back to her he stepped toward her closing the distance between them. He ran a single finger across her lips and he felt her shiver.

Carol took her hands and put them on his chest, she could feel the chiseled muscle of a man that worked hard under her sweaty palms. She softly littered his jaw with soft kisses, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his hands moving up and down her back massaging her. Her lips finally moved to his and she kissed him long and passionately, showing him her need with her mouth. When they pulled apart he pulled at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head letting it drop to the floor. He groaned at her now larger breasts pushing at the fabric of her bra, his hands went to them cupping them, kneading them. His voice came out in a husky whisper, "Ya got too many damn clothes on woman." She smiled against his lips, "So do you."

All Daryl could do was nod; his mind was on overdrive as she helped him take off his shirt. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra, when he finally freed her breasts from her bra his mouth went directly to her nipple his tongue suckling it into a hard and needing peak. Carol moaned her hands gripping his hair as he continued his assault on her bare skin.

Daryl was just starting to unbutton her pants when they heard Carl's voice, "Daryl….oh I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed pulling Carol flush against him, his forehead leaning on hers, "Yeah kid what the hell do you want?"

Carl had stepped out of the sight of the two half dressed adults, he cleared his throat, "Dad said he needs you up in the tower, a herd is coming."

Daryl sighed again, his body and mind both pissed that he had to leave the soft and warm woman that was now hugged into his chest, he looked at her and she smiled at him. "Ok, kid tell him I'm on my way now." Daryl didn't move until he heard Carl's hurried footsteps moving away from their cell.

Carol placed a small kiss to his lips again, "Rain check?"

Daryl growled at her pulling her close to him again, "Fucking yes."

They separated as they redressed themselves, Daryl's eyes darting back to her; she blushed as he watched her. He gave her the famous Dixon half smile; he finished dressing and moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him, "You better be ready for me tonight, you god damn temptress."

Carol laughed as he growled in her ear, placing a series of kisses along her neck, "Daryl that tickles!"

He smiled as he released her, "I'll tickle you alright. Got to go, stay inside till we say it's clear." She nodded as he kissed her one last time and took off toward the tower.

Carol took a deep breath, maybe it was just the Georgia heat, but Daryl Dixon sure knew how to get her temperature up. She smiled as she made her way back down to the kitchen to work on lunch. She was happy to see all the other women in kitchen also had a hop in their steps; it was for sure the Georgia heat.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Two hours away Andrea stretched in her bed that she had been sharing with the governor for the past month. She hadn't felt this alive in her whole life. Being with Blake was like floating, people respected him. Blake was smart and charming and he knew how to treat a lady. And the sex was the best she had ever had in her life. She rolled over and grabbed her robe making her way into the hallway she saw no sign of him.

She walked down the stairs of the town hall and once in the entry way she noticed the basement door was open. She smiled; maybe she would just surprise him and give him round three. As she made her way down the stairs she heard a low moan coming from deep in the basement. She felt fear grip her, had they been over ran by walkers? Then she heard Blake's voice it was soft and gentle. "You would like her Penny. Now don't you worry I'm going to introduce you to her as soon as I know it's the real thing. Now what book should I read you tonight? Tom Sawyer it is."

Andrea crept down the stairs; she hid herself and watched as Blake sat down in a large leather chair. In the far corner chained to the wall was a small girl, no more than ten, in her hands she was holding a human arm. Andrea covered her mouth to hold in the scream, why was Blake keeping a walker in the basement? Dear God why didn't she leave with Michonne.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Some love for both couples and the start of the governor! Ok do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	8. Involuntary Reaction

Chapter 8….Involuntary Reaction

**So THANK YOU! I love your reviews! I know a lot of you are on the fence about Merle and Beth, but I like to think of them as two opposites. It would take someone pure like Beth to make Merle softer. I know the age difference, but in my fic she is eighteen going on nineteen, if that helps. And it's going to be a VERY slow go for their budding romance. Wait till Herschel figures out that Beth is eyeballing Merle…LOL…that will be a fun chapter to write.**

**I was inspired to create yet another video, the last now till I get some clips from the new season. But I did it for Carylshipper4life. She mentioned a song in the beginning of her fic Why? So I put together something. I put the link on my profile page, so check it out if you like along with all the other ones.**

**Ok, when we last left our group a herd had wandered near the prison interrupting any fun for Carol and Daryl….let's see what happens. **

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl sighed as he joined Rick on the watch tower, "Jesus, how many do you think are out there?"

Rick sighed staring thru the binoculars, "Has to be close to two hundred. We haven't seen a herd this size since the farm."

Daryl nodded looking over the field that led to the woods; it was littered with any number of walkers in different stages of decomposition. "Well we have enough food for a few days. We just need to keep everyone inside and hope that the fences hold."

Rick nodded glancing over his shoulder as Merle joined them. Merle let a low whistle thru his teeth, "Fuck, look at all them."

Rick and Daryl nodded in unison; Merle had never seen so many walkers in one place. Daryl gave him a side glance, "This is the size of herd that took out the farm we were at."

Merle looked at his brother, "How the fuck did you all make it out?"

Rick gave him a grim look, "We didn't."

Merle nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

Rick sighed running his hand thru his hair, "We need to take watch shifts up here to monitor their movements. EVERYONE, Daryl that means Carol."

Daryl felt a tug of fear grip his heart, "What about Lori?"

Rick gave him a sideways look, "She's too pregnant."

Daryl balled his fists at his side, "Oh so it's too much for your wife, but my woman has to put herself and our baby at risk."

Rick sighed deeply, "That's not what I'm saying. Listen why don't we let Carol pick."

Daryl was pissed; Carol and the rest of the women needed to be inside not out there near this herd that could tear thru the fence at anytime. Thru clenched teeth Daryl answered him, "Alright, but she's with me if she does."

Daryl didn't wait for an answer he turned and headed back into the prison. Rick looked at Merle, "Can you keep watch while I get everyone settled into the mess hall to wait this out. I'll send someone out to keep watch with you." Merle simply nodded still in shock that there were so many walkers.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl stormed into the mess hall. Carol was sitting down next to Lori helping the woman fold the mounds of laundry that the group had, she took one look at Daryl and cringed. Daryl nodded toward the hallway for her to follow him; she stood up and smiled at Lori, "I'll be right back."

Lori gave her an uneasy nod and watched as the two disappeared. Daryl grabbed a hold of Carol's wrist and took her to the supply closet closing the door behind him. Carol hugged herself, not sure what the hell was going on, "Daryl, what's wrong…".

Before she could get out the rest of her words, his lips cut her off. He kissed her hard, needing to feel her lips against his; it wasn't a long kiss but enough to help calm his mind. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his nose resting in her hair where the scent of her lavender body spray attacked his senses. He sighed pulling away from her, "We have a large herd. Rick wants everyone to take a watch, that includes you."

Carol put her hand to her cross necklace and nodded her head, "Ok, anything I can do."

Daryl shook his head feeling anger build inside him, "Damn it you can say no!"

Carol gave him a soft smile moving to put her hand on his chest to steady him. She realized just a few months ago he would've flinched from the action, but he didn't. She could tell he had complete trust in her and that made her heart beat a little faster. "Daryl I'll be careful, I promise. But with Lori so pregnant she can't and I'm more than happy too."

Daryl felt his back hit some storage shelves, his hands going to her hips, he leaned his forehead to hers and he closed his eyes. Admitting what he was about to he felt sick inside, his voice was a low whisper, "What if somethin' happens to you or the baby? I don't know what I would do without you."

Carol nestled into his neck letting his arms engulf her, "I promise I will be careful and do whatever I'm told. I'll be alright. We're just watching right?"

She felt him nodded his head, "Daryl you can't be the only one to put their life on the line. It won't kill me to pull my weight while I can; pretty soon I'll be too big to even get up to the watch tower."

Daryl let a small grin creep onto his face at the thought of her being swelled with his baby. He let out a sigh and pulled her away just enough so he could see her face, "Well you'll be with me. You need to listen to every word I say, even if you don't want to, do you hear?"

Carol smiled at him, "I hear." She went up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "I hear you." Daryl nodded he turned and opened the door her hand going into his as they made their way back to the mess hall.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Rick stepped into the mess hall and Lori stood as soon as she saw him, "Rick?"

He walked over and hugged her, talking into her hair, "It's gonna be fine." He scanned the room, "Everyone we need to talk gather around." Rick pulled away from Lori and motioned to Glen, he pulled the man aside and told him the situation and asked him to go out and keep watch with Merle. Glen nodded and took off toward the watch tower. Rick turned back to the group assembled in front of him, "We have a large herd outside, at least two hundred walkers. I want everyone to move their mattresses in here, it's easier to barricade the doors in here and we have water and food. This is the best place to hold up till they pass. We all need to take watch shifts, I don't want anyone alone, stay in pairs. Lori and Herschel will stay here and take care of things here. The rest of you will be divided into pairs, stay with your partner."

Beth moved toward Rick, "Who am I paired with?"

Rick looked over at Herschel and sighed, "I'm going to put you with TDog or Merle. We have an odd number and that way maybe you can help if Merle has trouble with only having the one hand."

Beth nodded, "Should I head to the tower now?"

Rick looked at Herschel who was grimacing behind his daughter, "That alright with you Herschel?"

Herschel sighed, "Bethie just be careful and make sure TDog is with you."

Beth smiled at her father, "Don't worry daddy, Rick and Daryl have taught me how to handle a gun."

Once Beth had left to go to the tower with TDog, Herschel pulled Rick aside, "I don't like the way that man looks at my daughter, Rick."

Rick sighed watching as the others got mattress and personal items in order in the mess hall. Rick nodded, "I know but she looks at him too. You know Herschel so far the man's done right by us, the way he is with Carol and he helps out even when we don't ask. There aren't many choices for Beth. Just promise me you'll be level headed."

Herschel chuckled, "I'll be level headed, if the man touches my daughter I'll kill him."

With that Herschel walked away to help Maggie and Glen. Rick stood there watching him go, this was all kinds of bad and the sheriff knew it.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle stood trying to keep his eyes on his side of the watch tower, but he kept stealing glances at Beth. It was bad enough she was up there with them, but she was humming to herself. Damn that girl had a good voice. He kept straining his ears to see if he could tell what song she was singing, but he couldn't place it. He shift and stared out at the hordes of hungry assholes, trying to forget she was there, but TDog was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Beth what song is that?"

Beth blushed a little, "Sorry sometimes I don't even know I'm humming. It's _In Your Room by Halestorm_."

TDog smiled, "Sorry honey I don't know that one. Would I have heard it on the radio? How does it go?"

Merle groaned, if she started singing it was going to kill him, damn TDog.

Beth smiled, "It wasn't on the radio it was on their last CD and with everything that happened I doubt they got to release it. But it starts like this." The two men stood and watched as she took a deep breath and looked toward the horizon, and she sang

_Let me in your room, I've seen the rest of you, But I know there's something more in your room, I'm right outside your door, Show me things you've never shown before, A few pictures from your past,and those walls you painted black, and the secrets that you keep under your bed, all you have to do is let me in your room, you can be yourself, you don't have to hide from me I won't tell, I know everyone you've ever trust has let you down._

Merle froze as the angel like woman sang; he couldn't believe the words to the song. When she was done TDog started clapping, but she looked at him and gave him a small wink, before hugging TDog.

TDog hugged her hard, "Damn girl, you should've been a fucking star. I love listening to you sing. You haven't done that since before the prison."

Before Beth could answer, her father spoke, "Thought you all would like some water." Herschel's eyes darted between Merle and Beth, both of them blushed a little.

Beth walked over and hugged her father, "Thanks daddy. Just trying to pass the time."

Herschel nodded, looking out at the walkers, "Anything different? Have they moved at all?"

Merle frowned as he looked out at the walkers, "Nah, it's like their frozen. Rick said if they don't move in a few days we might try herding them with the cars."

Herschel nodded; he forced a smile for his daughter, "Alright I'm heading back in. Rick and Daryl are checking all the chains on the other doors. Making sure the other cellblocks are still locked down. If you all need anything let us know by walkie. If not Bethie I'll see you in a bit."

Beth gave her father one last smile. She watched him head back inside and when she turned she saw Merle give her one last half smile. She returned to her spot her mind was racing, did her father see her wink at Merle? This could be harder than she thought.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Dinner was just finishing up and Daryl knew that Carol was in the kitchen. He walked in and nodded to her, it was their shift and they needed to relieve Merle, TDog, and Beth. Carol nodded back, placing a hand on Maggie's back, "I have to take shift; don't let Lori do too much."

Lori looked up from drying dishes and frowned, "I'm fine! I'm not glass, get out of here."

Carol giggled, hugging her friend, "I don't think you're glass, I just worry."

Lori hugged her back, "I'll be fine, you try to keep your attention on watch."

Carol and Daryl were both bright red as they left the kitchen. When they reached the watch tower Daryl went over to Merle and TDog to get the report and Carol went over leaning against the rail with Beth.

Beth got closer and whispered to her, "Do you think Merle's too old for me?"

Carol was taken aback, she looked into Beth's pure blue eyes and then back at Merle. The thought had never occurred to her that the girl might be interested in Merle. Carol let a small smile spread across her face; she leaned in to hug Beth, whispering in her ear, "I think you can't help who you love."

When they pulled back from each other Beth and Carol were both grinning like fools. TDog snapped them to their senses, "Beth let's go I'm starving."

Beth gave Carol's arm one last squeeze, "Be careful." Carol nodded as they retreated inside. She gripped the gun in its holster on her side and stared out into the dark. They couldn't see much, but the noise was still there, the moans. She felt a hand on her back and she jumped, laughing when she realized it was Daryl.

She turned smiling at him, "Sorry."

He gave her one of his crooked smiles, "Where were you?"

Carol sighed, "Far away for a minute but I'm back."

Daryl nodded, his eyes scanning the area even as his hand ran up and down her arm, "I want you to be extra careful tonight, alright?" Carol nodded her head at him as he put his hand to her belly, Daryl looked into her eyes, "I mean it Carol, I can't have you getting hurt or the baby."

Carol slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, "I promise." She hugged herself into his chest for a brief minute his arms embracing her back, and then he broke contact.

She watched as he made his way over to the other side of the watch tower. She smiled; he was worried about her, not just the baby but both of them. She sighed as she stared out into the night keeping watch over the horde of walkers.

The hours pasted in silence as they watched a few walkers come toward the fence only to retreat. This was going to be a long wait; Daryl couldn't help but glance at Carol as she stood her post. In the moonlight her graying hair looked silver, he smiled to himself thinking it suited her, she was beautiful to him and that was all that mattered. He was seriously thinking about heading over and giving her a kiss when he heard Rick and Glen come up the watch tower stairs. Daryl turned to the two men.

Rick glanced out toward the walkers, "How's it going?"

Daryl motioned toward the fences, "Quiet. A few have come up to the fence but they seem to know they can't get in. Been really quiet."

Rick nodded, "Well you two go get some sleep I'm sure Carol is dead on her feet."

Daryl motioned to Carol and the two walked inside. They were almost to the mess hall when Carol grabbed his arm gently, "Do you think we could take a quick shower before bed?"

Daryl nodded; he knew how the woman even with the zombie end of the world shit wanted to keep clean. "Yeah, sounds good."

They tiptoed thru the others who were sleeping to grab their things. Once they got to the showers Daryl blushed as he started to take off his clothes. With only the gas lamp for light he was still nervous to be naked in front of her. In his tent it was dark she didn't see all of him and the scars. He looked up at Carol who was unclasping her bra. SHIT, he cursed himself for even looking; now he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jesus were her tits that big back at the farm. He felt himself getting hard just at the thought. He was mentally beating himself up when she looked up and smiled at him, "It's nothing you haven't seen before Daryl." He just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Carol stepped out of her pants and stood there completely naked.

Daryl's eyes traveled from her pretty face down to her breasts and then lower to her small swollen tummy to her sex. When he looked back up she was smiling at him, "Want to share a shower?"

Daryl swallowed hard, making quick work of his own pants. He watched as Carol walked into the nearest shower and turned on the water. Daryl stopped outside the curtain for a few minutes trying to build up his courage; he was having a baby with this woman for God sakes. With a shaking hand he opened the curtain and stepped in.

After watching him stare at her, Carol grabbed a hold of her courage and asked him to join her for a shower. What the hell is wrong with you? She thought to herself. When he didn't say anything she tried to gracefully get into the shower without crying. Maybe he didn't want her. She leaned her head back under the spray of the water and felt her tears start to flow down her face. Ed had always told her how ugly she was and how useless, maybe Daryl felt the same way. Ed had always been disgusted by her naked body.

But when the curtain opened and Daryl stood there looking at her, with an intense hunger on his face, she knew she needed to stop listening to the ghost of Ed in her head. He stepped inside and closed the curtain his hands gently touching her perfect skin as he moved behind her. She handed him the soap and he began washing her back, as if she were a goddess. When he moved his hand further down to her ass she let out a breathy moan, to which he grabbed her behind gently kneading the soft flesh. She turned, saying his name, "Daryl…." But he cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing her with everything he had.

Daryl felt like he was having one of those out of body experiences. When he opened that curtain and saw her standing there, something went off in his mind. This wasn't just any woman, this was HIS WOMAN, HIS BABY, and he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything or anyone in his whole miserable life.

He took his time running his hands over her skin; it was like an angel's. The night they had in the tent was rushed and he never got to appreciate just how perfect HIS woman was. When she turned he couldn't take anymore, he needed her. His lips crushing to hers, he gently nipped at her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth with his tongue. He pushed her up against the shower wall, he pulled away for a brief second, "Carol….I need you." She just nodded as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up so that he fit perfectly into her. She moaned into his shoulder, throwing her legs around his waist.

He grunted as he pushed up inside her warm heat. Her walls were already starting to close around him and he knew he won't last long. When she threw her head back and let out a breathy scream, he came right after her.

His legs felt like jelly as he lowered her to the ground. He crushed her into his chest as both of them came down from the ride. Their hearts beating hard in their chests. Carol was softly littering his chest with kisses and he just kept his arms wrapped around her, HIS woman.

He looked down to see Carol staring at him with more admiration and love than anyone had ever looked at him with. He sighed, placing a small kiss on her nose. He leaned in and put his forehead to hers, his voice was almost a whisper, "I love ya woman."

Carol swallowed down a sob; she couldn't believe he had just said those words to her. Besides her parents and Sophia no man had ever said them to her. She nodded, her head a single tear sliding down her cheek, "I love you too." He wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at her, really smiled at her.

Daryl pulled her back under the shower head, "Come on if we take too much longer they'll send fucking Carl to come get us."

Carol laughed as they quickly cleaned up and dressed. Once they were in the mess hall they bedded down on their mattress, Daryl pushing his up against Carol's. He pulled her into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Andrea had waited two days to approach the subject of what she saw in the basement. She had watched Blake and nothing seemed to have changed, he seemed normal. She hated that she was now afraid of him.

They were sitting in the small kitchen of the town hall eating dinner when Andrea decided enough was enough. "Blake, where do you go every night?"

Blake Phillips sat back and looked at the beautiful blond woman that had stolen his heart. He fell for Andrea the moment she came into Woodbury. He sighed pushing himself from the table; he walked toward her and offered her his hand. "Come on I want you to meet someone, very dear to me."

Andrea took his hand, she was trembling. She wasn't sure if he would feed her to the walker. Why did he have her down there? Did he think she would get better? Who was she to him?

Once they reached the bottom step he squeezed her hand, "Now I know what you will think, but we have a doctor here who thinks he can reverse this disease. I couldn't kill her you see." He flipped on the light nearest the little girl and Andrea did everything she could not to scream. Half of the child's face was rotting off on one side and half of her left arm had been chewed on. Blake smiled at Andrea, "Andrea this is my niece Penny, the light of my life."

Andrea shivered as she stared at the poor creature that use to be a little girl. What had she gotten herself into?

**There you go! Lots of Beth/Merle and Herschel…LOL…LOTS of Caryl, love the shower! Also a small glance at what is happening to poor Andrea, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to her**** Maybe….LOL…Thanks again for all the reviews and love for this one! Big giant Reedus hugs, Kaye**


	9. Silent Prayers

Chapter 9….Silent Prayers

**Ok, so when we left off our group was stuck in the mess hall while waiting for a herd to pass. This chapter might not be as long as the others but I wanted to get this up! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying Winter's Heat. It's just a little something fun to go along with the new season. Ok, here we go! **

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle was sound asleep and what a dream he was having. Carol sat on the edge of her and Daryl's bed watching as her brother-in-law smiled in his sleep. He was really enjoying where ever he was. She covered her mouth to hide the laugh when the man moaned, "Beth." Quietly in his dream state.

Carol saw Herschel's head snap up from where he was eating breakfast and Carol knew she had to wake him. She stood up and walked over kicking the edge of Merle's mattress. His eyes snapped open staring at Carol, "What the fuck sis?"

Carol kneeled down in front of him keeping her voice low, "You just said Beth's name in your sleep and I think Herschel heard you."

Merle felt like his stomach was going to collapse on itself. He also realized that he was sporting major morning wood. He glanced over his shoulder at the white haired doctor who was sipping his coffee and staring at them. Merle flung back the covers, "Fuck."

Carol put her hand on Merle's shoulder, "I would sit and get yourself awake. I'll get you some coffee."

Merle nodded his head, running his hand over his head. How the fuck did he do this. He had no idea how he was suppose to keep away from Beth. He sighed as he saw Herschel's boots come into his line of sight. He slowly looked up and gave the doc a nod, "Mornin' doc."

Herschel nodded glancing around the mess hall making sure that Beth was nowhere to be found he sat on the edge of Carol's bed and folded his hands. "Son, me and you have a problem here. I don't like the way you look at my daughter."

Merle nodded, hoping that Carol would come back and save him. "Herschel I would never hurt her. She's very sweet, but I swear I would never lay my hand on her."

Herschel glared at Merle, "If I thought you would touch her you'd already be dead. I want you to stay away from her; she's young and doesn't know what she wants. She needs a good man that will take care of her, protect her in this new world."

Before Merle could answer Beth's voice came from behind them, "DADDY! What are you doing?"

Herschel stood up, "Bethie, I'm just doing what I think is best for everyone here. Merle is too damn old for you. Both of you need to stay away from each other."

Merle stood up, trying to calm Beth down, "Beth it's alright your pa and I were just getting a few things straight. He cares about you is all."

Beth squared her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips, "WHO ARE EITHER OF YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I NEED?"

Carol came in with Merle's coffee and stood watching the scene as it unfolded. She couldn't believe how red Beth was, she was beyond pissed.

Herschel went to move closer to her, his hands going up to reassure his daughter, "Now Beth, let's calm down here."

Beth looked at the two men in front of her; she couldn't believe that they would honestly sit there and discuss her non existing relationship with Merle like she didn't have a vote. "No daddy, this isn't your choice! I'm eighteen and if you haven't noticed there isn't a whole line of single men just waiting around to take me on a date or come by for dinner. It's the end of the world and the pickings are slim. And YOU!" She turned glaring at Merle, "Who the hell said I even had feelings for you? How dare you talk to him about me without talking to me first!"

Merle huffed; this wasn't fair, hell he was sleeping! The old man came to him. "Hey now! I didn't ask him to come over and talk to me, this isn't fucking fair!" He was pissed but mostly because she was acting like she didn't like him, that fucking stung!

Beth gave a half hearted laugh, "Something tells me that nothing about you is innocent Merle Dixon! Now if either of you want to talk about my non existing sex life, I suggest you talk to me first!"

Beth whipped around not knowing that Carol was standing so close behind her, as she did she slammed into Carol knocking her back. Carol twisted hitting her stomach hard against a table as she went down. The last thing Carol remembered was slamming her head on the hard floor.

Beth screamed kneeling down next to Carol, tears were already streaming down her face, "Oh God, what have I done? DADDY!"

Herschel was at Carol's side, he looked over his shoulder at Merle, "Go get Daryl. Tdog give me a hand getting Carol to her bed."

By the time Daryl got to the mess hall Carol was awake. A sobbing Beth wiping her face with a wet cloth. He could see that Carol was whispering quietly to Beth trying to get her calmed down.

Daryl stood at the foot of the mattress and stared at her, "What the hell happened? I go on a perimeter check with Rick and all hell breaks loose."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine, ask Herschel, just got in the way of hurricane Beth here."

Beth groaned, "Oh God Daryl I'm so sorry. I was mad at dad and Merle and I turned around and slammed right into her. Carol let me get you some water." Daryl watched as the girl fidgeted her way past him to the kitchen.

Daryl sat down on the mattress removing the cloth to look at her head; he gave her a half smirk, "Don't look any different than normal."

Carol laughed, "I love you too."

Daryl's eyes softened, "How's the peanut?" She grinned he had started to refer to the baby as the little peanut and she loved it.

Carol put a hand to her stomach, it was sore but she was sure that everything was fine. "Peanut is just fine daddy. I'm just fine. Just a good jolt to the system. Herschel said if I behave he'll let me up in a few minutes to help with cleaning up from breakfast."

Daryl heard Herschel come up behind him; Herschel smiled down at the two. "Daryl I told her that she needed to rest that the others could help with clean up."

Carol frowned, "You said if my head was alright I could go back to the kitchen."

Herschel laughed, "Yes, to sit while the rest of us worked in the yard. You can keep the other ladies company."

Carol sighed sinking down onto the bed. Daryl gave her a scowl, "I think the man said you're resting there woman. Now no arguments, you hear?"

Carol nodded her head; she fucking hated all this resting. She wasn't made of glass she wasn't going to break. She just nodded her head. Daryl put a soft kiss to her forehead, "Now close those eyes and get some shut eye. I'll check back in a while." Carol sighed and forced her eyes close.

Daryl pulled Herschel aside, "Can you keep an eye on her? Rick and I are having some problems with weaknesses in the fence."

Herschel nodded, "I got it don't worry." Daryl nodded taking one last look at her; he could tell that she was already almost asleep. At least she was safe; he headed back to the yard.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle leaned against the rail. He fucking hated watch duty, especially with Beth. He kept his back to her, nothing she said was important to him at this point. He sighed as he watched Daryl and Rick work on securing different spots on the fence.

Beth stood watching him. Tdog had gone down to help Rick and Daryl, so it was just the two of them up on the watch tower. He hadn't said a word to her since the mess hall. She knew she had hurt his feelings, but when she heard him say he won't touch her it cut thru her to the core. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to find someone to be alongside her in this fucked up crazy world. She sighed and moved toward him.

Merle felt her hand on his back and he jumped, Beth smiled at him. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just got mad when you and daddy were sitting there deciding my life for me."

Merle grunted and moved a little bit away from her, his eyes returning to his bother. "Don't worry about it. I didn't think that a GIRL like you would want anything to do with me."

Beth put her hands on her hips, "I'm NO GIRL. I'll be nineteen soon."

Merle stepped closer his finger in her face, "Yeah and this year I'll be forty five. You do the math sugar tits! I'm too fucking old for you. Now get your pretty little ass to your post and leave me the hell alone."

Beth felt tears welling up in her eyes; she turned and returned to her post. She didn't look back at him. She let the tears slip down her cheeks quietly wiping at them. Every once and awhile Merle would look over at her, he knew she was crying, he felt like a right royal fuck, but maybe this way she would stay away from him. It was for the best.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

By lunch Herschel had let Carol up. She felt rotten; her whole body was achy as she stood at the sink doing dishes. Lori, Maggie, and Beth were doing most of the work, but at least they were letting her do dishes. A cramp ripped thru her belly, she froze moving her hand to her stomach. She had those on and off during her pregnancy with Sophia so she took a deep breath and relaxed. It passed quickly and she moved back to her dishes.

When the second cramp ripped thru her she made her way over to the small stool in the kitchen and sat down. Lori was right at her side, "Carol honey is everything alright?"

Carol felt tears threatening her eyes, "I think something is wrong can someone get Herschel."

Maggie ran to get her father while Beth and Lori helped Carol to her mattress. Carol felt another cramp and now she had tears pouring down her face. Lori held her hand, but worry was etched across her face, "It's gonna be alright just relax Carol."

Herschel came in with his bag, "Lori and Beth I need you to make sure no one comes in. I need to examine her. Carol I need you to settle down, for the baby. Please."

Carol nodded helping Herschel get her pants down enough for him to examine her. She let out a loud sob when she saw blood. Herschel looked her over; Carol stared at the ceiling, praying to God that the baby was alright.

When Herschel was finished Lori helped Carol into some clean clothes. Carol was still staring at the ceiling; her voice was a whisper, "Is the baby gone?"

Herschel smiled at her, "I think it's just a little bleeding. As far as I can tell everything just got bumped around in there. I think we need to keep a close eye on you. That means only up for the bathroom. Even your meals need to be taken in this bed. But for right now it looks like the baby is still in there and fine. I mean it's a Dixon baby, probably to stubborn to be hurt."

Carol nodded grabbing the kind doctor's hand; she smiled at him thru his tears, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Carol closed her eyes and sent up a quiet thanks to God and asked that he keep the baby safe. She couldn't lose this baby, she just couldn't.

Beth knelt down next to her, "I'm so sorry." Beth buried her head into Carol's chest, sobbing. Carol ran her hands thru the girl's hair, "It's alright you heard your father. The baby is fine. Just a little bleeding. We are both fine. Just some cramps, I had them with Sophia."

Beth looked up at her, her eyes were red and puffy, "If I won't have gotten so upset this won't have happened."

Carol shook her head placing a small kiss on the girls head, "That's not true. This could be because of the way we eat, the way we work so hard, or even lack of water. You need to relax, this isn't your fault!"

Herschel nodded, "She's right Beth. This could've happened for so many reasons. But if you feel bad maybe you can go out and get Daryl."

Beth nodded standing up she wiped at her tears. "I'll go get him. I'll do anything that Carol needs, it's the least I can do."

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

When Beth found Daryl he was standing on the watch tower with Merle watching the herd. There were fewer numbers but still more than he and Rick would like. Beth came running up to him, "Daryl, Carol is having some trouble. Daddy wants you to come quick."

Daryl glanced at Merle, "Keep watch I'll send someone to relieve you."

Merle nodded watching as Daryl disappeared inside the prison. He turned to watch as Beth slid to the ground hugging her knees and sobbing. He knelt down next to her, "What the hell is going on?"

She raised her eyes to look at him, "I made her fall over and now she's cramping and bleeding. I might've killed their baby. How will I live with myself if I killed their baby?"

Beth crumbled, Merle sat down next to her pulling her into his chest, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "What did your father say?"

Beth grabbed a hold of his shirt, "He said he thought she would be alright, but what if he's wrong?"

Merle sighed, "Beth, she will be just fine and so will the baby. Your dad knows what he's talking about. Please quit crying. Things like this happen; you didn't shove her did you?"

Beth sighed looking into his eyes, "No, I would never hurt anyone."

Merle smiled as he brushed a few hairs out of her face, "See everything is going to be fine."

Beth nodded, a small blush coming to her cheeks, "Merle?"

Merle sighed, "Yeah?"

Beth leaned in and kissed him, it was a gentle kiss. Merle ran his hand up into her hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He was going to keep going when he heard Glen and Maggie making their way up the stairs. So he pulled back from Beth and smiled at her. They both stood together.

Maggie motioned them toward the prison, "We have watch. Go on in, Carol is going to be fine Beth."

Beth nodded grabbing Merle's hand, "Yeah that was just what Merle was telling me. I better get back to check on her." Beth made her way toward the stairs, her mind was buzzing, she prayed that God would take care of Carol and Daryl's baby and she prayed that she would figure out her feelings for Merle. She disappeared down the stairs and Merle sighed.

Maggie put a hand on his chest, "Don't hurt her or I'll kill you."

Merle smiled looking at her hand, "I've been told that a lot today. You don't have to worry, I got the feeling she'll break my heart before I do hers." Maggie nodded uneasily and moved away from him. As Merle walked into the prison he found himself praying to God, to not let him screw this up.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

That night the others covered watch so that Daryl could be with Carol. Herschel had examined her again before bed and was pleased to tell them that the bleeding had stopped. Everyone in the group took a collective breathe.

As Daryl laid there next to Carol with his arms around her, he prayed for one of the first times in his life that this woman and the little peanut she had growing in her would be safe. He wanted to make a life for them, one where their kid could run and play. He sighed his hand gently moving back and forth on her belly.

Carol rolled over into his chest, "Need to get some sleep."

Daryl sighed kissing her head, "I will. Just thinkin'."

Carol propped herself up on her elbow, "What are you thinking about?"

Daryl smiled, "How I plan on making you happy."

Carol smiled, a small tear rolling from her eye, "But you already have, you already have."

Carol laid her head into his chest and the two of them drifted off to sleep. There had been a lot of silent prayers that day and Carol had just hoped that God was listening to them; the group needed some good luck for once.

**Ok, there you go! The baby is fine…hope you liked this chapter! Big hugs! Kaye**


	10. Hidden

Chapter 10…..Hidden

**Well we are gearing up for SUNDAY! I know I'm not the only one that wants the week to rush so I can see the new episode. Well here is a little something to hold you over. I hope you like it. **

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

It had taken the herd five days to clear out. On the morning of the fifth day Rick smirked at Daryl, "Well it looks like we can take out the last few."

Daryl squinted out toward the few walkers that were left, "Yeah, won't be a big deal. The fences held, that's somethin'."

Rick nodded, "Do you think that Merle would give us a hand?"

Daryl chuckled, "Hasn't he already?" It took Rick a minute to catch the joke; he laughed and clapped Daryl on the shoulder. The shy hunter smirking at him, "Now don't you go tellin' him I made that joke."

Rick held his hands up still smiling, "What joke?" The two men laughed as they made their way into the prison.

Rick, Daryl, and Merle spent the next few hours clearing out the few walkers that were left. The three men were just finishing up stacking the bodies when they heard the sound of two trucks approaching. Merle swore under his breath, "That's the governor's men."

Rick glanced at Merle, "Head inside and have Glen and Tdog come out." Merle nodded glancing once more up the small road toward the trucks.

Daryl and Rick made their way up toward the trucks, they watched as four heavily armed men got out of the trucks, one man opening the back door of the truck he had been driving. A tall sandy haired man stepped out and surveyed the prison. Rick smirked, "I'm guessing the one with the air of pomp is the governor."

Daryl squinted hard at the men, "I'm guessing."

Rick heard Glen and Tdog coming up behind him and he relaxed a little. Rick stopped short of the men and their trucks, "Can we help you gentlemen?"

The governor smiled, extending his hand, "Blake Phillips, nice set up you gentlemen have here."

Rick shook the man's hand, "Rick Grimes, now can we help you?"

The governor stared at Rick, "Well one of our men spotted some of you after he noticed the prison yard had been cleared. We just wanted to stop by and see if you needed any help."

Rick smiled lacing his thumbs into his holster, "No thank you. We're doing good here."

The governor leaned back against his truck, "How many are in your group?"

Rick tensed a little, "We have a few."

The governor laughed, "We aren't the bad guys. Those things you all were stacking are. You people have done good here. We could use men like you."

Rick glanced at Daryl and back to the governor, "We are happy here. We have everything we need. But thank you gentlemen for stopping by and checking on us."

The governor smiled at Rick, that smile sent Rick's blood cold. The governor nodded, "Well gentlemen I have the feeling that we will be seeing each other real soon." Rick, Daryl, Tdog, and Glen watched as they pulled away, all of them getting a sick uneasy feeling in their guts.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol sat on her bed in the mess hall flipping thru the same book again; she was going slowly stir crazy. But every time she moved from the bed Daryl had a minor temper tantrum. She sighed watching Merle pace back and forth, something was up, she could tell by his face. When he came in he had whispered to Glen and Tdog, once the other two men were running out the door, he had told the rest of them to stay put till Rick got back. Carol sighed pulling herself off the bed, her hand going to her stomach protectively as she made her way over to him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder to stop his pacing and smiled at him, "What's going on?"

Merle sighed looking down at the ground, "Best to wait for Daryl and Rick."

Carol frowned, "Merle, you and I have been thru enough that we have no secrets, now come on tell me."

Merle's eyes slowly met hers, "The governor is out there talking to them beyond the gate."

Carol felt sick, her hand going to her mouth; she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, "How? How did he find us?"

Merle knew as soon as he told her that it was a big mistake. He guided her to a chair, kneeling down in front of her, "You have to calm the fuck down. If Daryl sees you this upset he'll go ape shit. Now me and Daryl ain't gonna let anything happen to you or that baby. You hear me?"

Carol felt like she couldn't breathe, how was this happening? She felt Herschel's hand on her back, "Carol put your head between your legs or you're gonna pass out."

Carol did as she was told, but she lifted her head when she heard Rick and Daryl come in. When her eyes met his she sobbed that much harder. Daryl threw a pissed off glare in the direction of his brother, making Merle move he dropped down in front of her, "Ain't nothing going on. They just wanted to talk. Now you have to breathe for our peanut."

Carol nodded putting her head back down between her knees. Lori came up next to her and rubbed her back. Rick sighed, "Everyone its fine. He just wanted to rattle our cages, see if we were going to be easy to take over. He learned we're not. Nothing has changed, they left. Now I need to talk to Glen, Daryl, Tdog, and Merle. The rest of you take care of Lori and Carol."

Before Daryl got up Carol grabbed his hand squeezing it tight, "We need to go, far away."

Daryl sighed, shaking his head, "No, now Carol stop this shit. You're gonna get yourself all worked up for nothing." By now Michonne was standing there next to them.

Michonne let out an irritated huff, "You stupid people don't know what he's like. This woman has every reason to be scared out of her mind. If he takes this place we are all good as dead women and children too."

Daryl stood up getting into her face; this ebony bitch had been pissing him off lately, "You shut your fucking mouth!"

Michonne smiled and moved a step closer to him, "What you going to shut it for me big boy?"

Carol stood up putting herself between them, "Please don't do this. Please stop!"

Michonne backed up, glaring at Daryl. Daryl kept his eyes tuned on her, "So help me God if you say one more fucking thing to my wife I'll put an arrow right thru that thick head of yours!"

Michonne laughed, "Bring it on big man."

Daryl started to move toward Michonne when Rick's arm caught him, "Daryl! This isn't helping damn it! Now come on. We have shit to do! Maggie and Michonne come with us."

Daryl turned to Carol, "Now you get the fuck back in bed and stay there!" He turned and stormed out of the mess hall, he didn't look back to see that Carol had crumbled onto the floor sobbing into her knees.

Herschel and Beth gathered her up and walked her over to her bed. Herschel looked at Beth, "Get me some water for her." Beth nodded heading into the kitchen.

Herschel sat down across from Carol and patted her knee, "You need to settle down. He can't be worrying about you two while he's keeping us safe."

Carol just nodded her head, these people really had no idea what was coming for them. She, Michonne, and Merle knew and it wasn't anything good.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl stood inside the watch tower his eyes scanning the horizon. Rick sighed, running a hand over his exhausted face, "Well we could run."

Maggie gasped, "Not with Carol sick and Lori so close to her due date, one of them if not both of them could die!"

Glen nodded, "She's right. We can't move them."

Daryl sighed, "Might not have a choice there hoss."

Merle had been quiet since they got to the watch tower. He sighed hard, "We could hide. We still got cell blocks six and seven to clear out. We could flood the walkers in the yard and put them between us and them. Might at least look like we got overtaken. Thing about the governor is he likes a sure thing. He won't come in here and risk killing his guys if he doesn't have to."

Rick nodded, "That could work. We could move everyone down to the solitary confinement area. Hold up there for a few days and wait this out. Then we could slowly start to make our way back thru the prison."

Daryl looked at Merle, "We might die letting those geeks out? Then what will Carol and Lori and Beth do?"

Merle looked at Rick, "He's going to come and next time he's gonna bring at least ten trucks. He won't take this place unless it's geek free. He ain't like that; he wants and needs his people, without them he's nothing."

Rick looked around at the group, "Well it's the only plan that works. Hopefully if worse comes to worse Lori will have the baby and Carol will be able to be moved." Rick glanced around at everyone, they all seemed to have the same look of resolve, it was the only plan that made sense.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol moved what she could, Herschel was barking at her every time he saw her, but she had to help. Lori was barely moving, so it was the least she could do. She was only having a few spots of bleeding and the cramps were all but gone. As she went to pick up her and Daryl's bag of clothes she heard him growl. "What the FUCK are you doing?"

She turned around and dropped the bag, her hands going to her belly, her eyes to the ground, "Trying to help." Daryl felt bad, but it was no time to stop and coddle the woman.

He took their things to the solitary area and returned for their mattress. He and Merle put them into one of the cells. When he returned to the mess hall Carol was standing packing up the food with Beth. He growled again, instead of yelling at her he picked her up bridal style and carried her the whole way to the solitary area. When they reached the cell he put her down on the bed. Without a word he slammed the cell door and glared at her thru the small window, "I'll let ya out when we're done moving stuff."

Carol felt fear grip her, she was terrified of closed spaces, she went to the door yelling after him, "PLEASE let me out! PLEASE Daryl I won't lift anything else, PLEASE!"

Carol began panicking, banging her hands on the door screaming for help. She was relieved when Rick appeared, he looked at her and saw her bloody hands from hitting the door and her face and he got out his keys and opened the door. Carol fell into his arms, clinging to him; she was shaking, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Rick looked up and motioned to Herschel who was coming down the hall, "Herschel!"

Herschel was at his side in a heartbeat, "God Carol, what happened?"

Rick handed Carol off to Herschel, the woman was sobbing so hard he was surprised she didn't pass out. "Daryl put me in there….he didn't know….Ed used to….the closet….when I was bad…..I was so scared."

Herschel cradled the woman in his arms; when he looked pass Rick his eyes widened in fear. Rick turned to see what Herschel was looking at, Merle Dixon stood there with murder on his face, he threw down the bags he had, "That lousy motherfucker!"

Before Rick could stop him, Merle made his way down the hallway to find Daryl. Rick didn't know what to do, he looked at Herschel, "Do you have her?"

Herschel waved him on, "Go! Go! Before they kill each other."

Herschel rocked Carol until her tears slowed. A few minutes later he directed Carl and Beth to move Carol's things into the guard station at the end of the hall. When he got Carol down on the bed, she was staring absently at the ceiling, Beth stood behind her father, "Daddy will she will alright?"

Herschel sighed cleaning the blood from Carol's hands, "She'll be fine, just had a panic attack. Some times when people do that they go into a small state of shock. She just needs rest; we can have Lori sit with her while we move things."

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

When Merle got to the mess hall he made a bee line for Daryl rushing his brother from behind and sending him into the concrete wall. Daryl turned advancing back on his brother one of his fists landing on Merle's jaw, "What the fuck Merle?"

Merle wiped at the blood coming from his mouth, "You locked her in that fucking cell and scared the hell out of her! She made her fists bloody beating on the door you stupid fuck!"

Merle advanced again, straddling Daryl as he contacted fist after fist into his younger brother. He felt arms on him, Rick and Tdog pulled him off, Rick growling in Merle's ear, "He's not fighting back!"

Merle stood breathing hard staring at his little brother, who was slowly sitting up, "Merle, I just wanted her to stay safe."

Merle broke loose of Rick and Tdog, "Yeah, just like Ed use to when she was bad! You don't want to take care of her I fucking will."

Merle stormed over and grabbed some more boxes off a table and headed down to check on Carol. Rick stood over Daryl staring at the man, Daryl had his head in his hands, Rick knelt down next to him, "She was a mess Daryl, she can't take much more right now. The fear of the governor mixed with the fear of losing another child, you need to think before you do shit. We need you focused, or we might all die."

Daryl nodded moving to get to his feet; he worked in silence moving things down to the solitary confinement area. Every time he tried to look in on Carol, either Lori, Beth, or Merle stopped him. It was going to be a long few days living on top of these people if he couldn't make things right with Carol.

A few hours later everything was loaded into the solitary confinement hallway. The cars and trucks were hidden on the far side of the prison, and the walkers in cellblocks six and seven had been released into the yard. Merle sat guard at one end of the hall, while Tdog took the other end.

Daryl sighed as he took off his bow and walked into the small guard station. He nodded to Herschel who stood up a disappointed look on his face, "She's been resting. Gave her some Benadryl to help her sleep. That was an awful thing you did today son, but I know you thought you were doing right by her."

Daryl just nodded his head; tears were welling in his eyes. The old doctor patted him on the back, "I'll leave you to care for her, but if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll make sure you never get around her again."

Daryl sighed, "Don't worry, if I hurt her like that again, you won't have to worry about killing me."

Once Herschel had left Daryl knelt down on the mattress kissing Carol's hand. She stirred a little, her eyes opening and looking at him. She couldn't believe the tears, she absently wiped at his cheeks. He looked at her, "I didn't know….I would never….I just thought…"

Carol held a shaking finger to his lips, "I know. I know. Just come lay with me, please."

He curled up next to her pulling her into his chest, he could feel her tears, her voice was a whisper, "I can't lose this baby. I can't lose OUR baby."

He kissed her head, squeezing her closer to him, "Ain't gonna let anything take you two from me. I love you."

Carol nodded her head, she was scared, he was scared. They had to make it out of this mess, they had to make it out whole, their little family and the group were the only things that mattered.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle had been on watch for a few hours when he saw Beth making her way toward him. She had two plates in her hands. She handed him his meal and a bottle of water, "It's not much."

Merle gave her a soft smile, "Better than nothin'"

Beth stood there uneasy for a few minutes and finally sat down next to him on the floor. They ate in silence listening to the ever increasing noise of the walkers that were once again roaming the yard. After they were done eating Beth took his plate putting it with hers. She gave a small sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. Merle stiffened, "Beth…what are you doing?"

Beth didn't move she just kept her head on his shoulder, "We could all die tomorrow and if this is my last night on Earth I want to make sure I spent it next to you. If that's alright?" She turned her head and looked up at him.

Merle ran his thumb across her face softly and smiled at her, "Alright then, alright."

Merle put his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. A few hours later when Herschel came to relieve Merle, he just sighed at the sight of his daughter's head resting in Merle's lap. Merle's hand was gently rubbing her upper back. When he saw Herschel he started to move, but Herschel waved him to stay still, "Don't wake her."

Merle nodded gently moving out from underneath Beth. He stood up, "I can carry her to bed if you'd like, sir." Merle couldn't believe he used the word sir; this woman was making him a pussy.

But Herschel gave him a sad smile, "That's fine son, maybe you could stay with her till my watch is over."

Merle looked at him funny; there was no way the old man had agreed to let him stay with his daughter. Herschel waved him on, "Go on now, get some rest." Merle picked up Beth gently and started down the hall, when Herschel's voice stopped him, "Oh and Merle, if you sleep with her before you marry her, walkers and the governor won't compare to what I'll do to you."

Merle stood there for a minute and slowly shook his head. When he laid Beth down on her mattress he scooted next to her, his back resting against the wall. He smiled as she turned over and put herself back in his lap. His hand lazily brushing at her golden hair. If tonight was their last night, he couldn't think of a better way to go.

**Ok, there you go! Lots of drama! Daryl was stupid, not being mean, just stupid. He was really trying to keep Carol from hurting herself by lifting things, but that backfired on him. Don't worry she's fine, just a panic attack, I suffer from them in small spaces myself. Merle and Beth will be a very slow build! I don't want them just shacking up, they will go slow. Ok, do your thing! Have a great weekend if I don't post again! Kaye**


	11. Relief Is Sweet

Chapter 11….Relief is Sweet

**Well you guys make my life sooo much sweeter**** I adore you all for your reads, reviews, and favorites! I know I take my time updating this one, but I want to make sure you get a good read**

**When we last left our group they were hidden in the solitary confinement area. They had released the walkers from two cellblocks into the yard and their part of the prison to make it seem like they were over taken. So this is now day three of their plan and things are getting a little rough on the group being so close. And of course things are going to get crazy.**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl woke up; at least he thought he woke up. He was having the best dream of his life. Carol was gripping his dick and kissing his neck like some kind of seventies porn star. He felt pressure on his cock and his eyes snapped opened. He wasn't dreaming, but he had the feeling that Carol was. She was lying up against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her, but her hand was behind her down the front of his pants just going to town. He could tell by her breathing that she was still asleep. He was half tempted to let her go, but he knew he couldn't be quiet, so he gently kissed the back of her beautiful neck.

When Carol's eyes opened she realized where her hand was, she turned and looked at Daryl. He smirked at her; she moved her hand, her voice a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

He growled burying his face in her neck, "Don't be sorry. Wish we could finish what you started."

Carol covered her hand to stop herself from laughing. Daryl was slowly bucking his hips into her behind and she knew she was soaking wet. Damn hormones made her crazy when she was pregnant. She turned over and faced him, his hand going up her shirt to her enlarged breasts. She closed her eyes as his hands worked their magic on her flesh. Daryl watched her face and he smirked, leaning over to kiss her again.

When he pulled away Carol smiled up at him, "We might not be able to finish the way you like, but I can help you with your problem."

Daryl laid back and smiled putting his hands behind his head, "Go on, get to work woman."

Carol laughed as she moved down under the blanket and undid his zipper. He groaned as she slipped him into her mouth. He grabbed her pillow and stuffed it in his mouth as she worked her mouth up and down his length. Her tongue licking and suckling the head. He felt a burning deep in his stomach as her pace increased, he gripped the back of her head. It didn't take long till his hot seed spilled into her throat. He pulled the pillow from his face and looked up, standing in the doorway was a very red faced Herschel his flash light shining on them.

Herschel felt terrible that he was disturbing them, he cleared his throat, "I need Carol. Lori is in labor."

Carol was still under the blanket and she knew her cheeks were bright red. She zipped up Daryl's pants and peeked out from under the blanket, her voice a whisper, "Be right there." Herschel nodded leaving as fast as he could.

Daryl covered his face with her pillow again, this time hoping that someone would smother him. He couldn't believe he had let her do that with the others so close. And to top it off the old man caught them.

Carol giggled pulling the pillow from his face, she gave him a soft kiss, "It's fine. It's not like he didn't know we did those kinds of things."

Daryl sighed watching her get up, he sighed propping himself up on his elbow, "You need to go easy. Remember about our baby."

Carol gave him a soft smile, her hand going to his cheek, "Of course I will. See you in a bit."

Carol walked down the hall, she could hear Lori grunting. She stepped into the Lori's cell and noticed that Rick was standing against the far wall looking just as nervous as Carol felt. She put her hand on Herschel's back, "What can I do?"

Herschel smiled at her, "Hold her hand. She's getting close and make sure you keep that tee shirt is handy if the pain gets too much. Remember Lori we don't want you screaming down here."

Lori nodded, they all knew if the governor's men came while she was giving birth that she had to stay quiet or they might all be dead. Carol knelt down next to Lori grabbed her hand and wiped her forehead with a towel.

It took hours. The men were all on edge. Merle and Daryl took watch at the doors; both men were uncomfortable with the noises coming from the cell. Daryl felt sick worrying if he couldn't stand listening to Lori how in the hell was he going to deal with his own child being born, let alone seeing Carol in that kind of pain. He sighed leaning on the wall, he heard moment at the door and he froze. He listened closely putting his ear up to the door, then he heard it, human voices.

He gestured to Merle, who could see him at the other end of the hall. Merle nodded and advanced into the closest cell where Tdog was sitting eating his lunch. Merle leaned down and whispered into the man's ear, "We got company. Go get Glen and watch the other door." Tdog jumped up and grabbed his gun and went in search of Glen. Merle stopped at the cell that held all the women and a very sick looking Rick. Merle nodded to Rick and the man came out into the hall.

Merle glanced at Daryl then back to Rick, "We got company."

Fear gripped Rick, "Now? Shit. Ok." Rick went back into the cell and whispered to Herschel. The man looked up Rick and nodded.

Lori glanced around at all of them, "What's wrong? Rick?"

Rick looked at everyone in the room, "They're here, but don't you worry. Just worry about that little baby. Please Lori."

Lori started to cry, she turned her head into her pillow. Rick knelt down next to her; Carol moved and watched as the man took his wife's hand. He moved Lori's face so that she was looking at him, "Lori, LORI! It's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby. Now relax and focus, we want this baby to come out the old fashion way remember?"

Lori nodded at him, "Rick, I love you. I'm so sorry."

Rick smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, "I love you too. Now you all stay here and help Herschel. The rest of us have this."

Rick stood up and glanced at his son who was now standing in the doorway of the cell, he handed the boy a gun, "Stay here and watch out for them." Carl nodded taking his father's words seriously.

Carol returned to her spot next to Lori, she wanted to run out to Daryl and hold him, but she knew her place was next to Lori.

Rick, Daryl and Merle were at the door trying to decide if they should head out and see what was going on when they heard the moans get louder and several rounds of gun fire. The gun fire was followed by screaming. The three men stood at the ready if someone tried the door, but it never came.

Rick retreated to the other side of the hallway and saw Glen staring out a small window. Glen turned around and smiled at him, "They're leaving. Several of their guys went down; walkers are having a buffet out there." Rick smiled at him, but then they heard the loud screaming of a baby.

Rick smiled and made his way into the hall; he walked over to the cell and stared at Carol who was cleaning up the baby. Lori looked exhausted, but she gave him a small smile, "It's a girl."

Rick nodded moving over to Lori's side, "You did good. They're leaving." He said looking around the room. Carol walked over and put the baby into her father's arms. The whole group moved out into the hallway to give the family some time.

Carol saw Daryl and Merle still at the door; she walked over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was a girl." He smiled, "Good."

Carol cocked her head and smirked at him, "Why good?"

Daryl glanced at Merle who was trying not to laugh. Daryl's hand going to her stomach, "Means we'll have a boy."

Carol slapped at him, "That doesn't mean anything! I tell you I hope this baby is a girl, would serve you two right." She laughed as she walked back down the hall. Daryl couldn't help but smile at the way her hips swayed, woman was a damn temptress. He looked over at Merle who was smiling ear to ear.

Daryl huffed, "What the hell you laughing at?"

Merle chuckled, "Just glad I ain't pussy whipped."

Daryl saw Beth come into the hallway; the girl glanced at the two men and blushed moving toward the direction that Carol had just disappeared. Daryl laughed, "Oh yeah you're not whipped at all."

Merle started chewing on his nails, he knew he was whipped, but he sure as hell didn't want to hear he was.

A few hours later Rick called everyone together for a quick meeting. Lori and baby Judith were sleeping, with Carl keeping watch over them. Rick sighed, "I think we hold up here tonight and in the morning me, Daryl, Tdog, and Merle make our way out and get the lay of the land. Glen and Herschel that means that you need to stay back and take care of the others."

Daryl sighed looking at his brother, "Do you think they'll come back?"

Merle nodded, "They will, but not right away. It will give us time to rebuild, gather more supplies. He lost men today, he isn't gonna want to come breaking back in here for awhile. We bought ourselves time."

Rick nodded, "Everyone get some rest. Daryl and Merle take the first watch; Dog and Glen get some rest. If it's alright with everyone I'm going to take the night off and stay with Lori and the baby."

Beth and Carol worked in silence making up plates for everyone. They were getting sick of cold beans and jerky but it was better than nothing. After dinner Carol made her way into the small guard room and laid down on the mattress, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

It took over a week to get things half way back to normal. They spent an extra three days in solitary confinement, because taking down the walkers had been so hard on the men and Maggie. Once they got them cleaned out of the prison, Beth and Carol took their post and helped the group by shooting walkers while the men worked together to take the rest down.

That night as Carol and Beth stood looking at the cellblock that they use to call home the two women sighed heavily. Their once clean sanctuary was covered from top to bottom in geek yuck. Carol looked at Beth, "Guess we won't be staying in here tonight."

Beth nodded, "How long do you think it will take us to clean this up?"

Carol groaned pulling a small stool underneath her and sitting down. "A week maybe less if we get the boys to help."

Beth sat down on the floor next to Carol, she gave a small huff, "Yeah like that's going to happen. Did you see the kitchen?"

Carol nodded wearily, "Yeah I saw it. Damn it, this sucks."

Beth and Carol sat there staring at the mess, both women feeling like the small light of hope they had both gotten since little Judith was born had been sucked from their bodies. Neither one of them saw Daryl and Merle standing a ways behind them. The two Dixons knew what to do, even if they had to beat the others into helping.

Carol and Beth decided that the kitchen was the best place to start. So they worked hard scrubbing and washing every inch of the room. Carl brought back in all the food supplies they had taken to the solitary area. Carol was just finishing up making some powdered lemonade when Merle and Daryl came in both men were a mess. Carol looked up and gave Daryl a tired smile, "Want some lemonade?"

Daryl smirked and looked at Merle, "You hear that our girls made us some lemonade, you want some?"

Merle smiled at Beth, "Sounds good, but I bet everyone would like some too. Why don't we help you girls take some down to the cellblock."

Carol made a disgusting face, "That place ain't fit for anyone to be in tonight."

Daryl laughed moving toward Carol and wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently kissed her neck, "Come with me I have something to show you." Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled him out the door with him.

Merle glanced at Beth and smiled, "That means you too sugar."

Merle and Beth followed behind Daryl and Carol. When Daryl got to the door that led to their cellblock he stopped and gave Carol a little smirk, "Hope you like it."

Before Carol had time to ask him what the hell he was talking about he opened the door and the smell of cleaner filled their noses. When the two women stepped into the cellblock they gasped. Tdog was scrubbing a nearby wall. Maggie and Glen were making up beds in the cells. Rick and Carl were cleaning off some tables in the center of the block. Lori was sitting on the stairs smiling at them, baby Judith in her arms.

Carol walked around and looked at their cells; everyone had their stuff moved back in. Carol turned to Daryl who was smiling ear to ear, "Did you do this?"

Daryl motioned toward everyone, "We all did. Thought you two could use some help."

Carol walked toward their cell, everything was neat and in its place. She turned around and hugged Daryl hard, kissing his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much."

Daryl nodded kissing her on the lips, they both chuckled when they heard Carl groan, "Disgusting!"

Daryl looked into Carol's eyes, "Glad to see that smile back on your face."

Carol hugged him hard pulling herself into his chest, "You always make me smile Mr. Dixon."

Beth stood watching Daryl and Carol when she felt a hand on her back. She turned and smiled at Merle, "Thank you so much for doing this."

Merle nodded, "Any thing for you sugar. I moved my stuff to the cell next to you and your dad's. So if you need me for anything you know where I am."

Beth nodded trying to not blush, "You're a good man Merle Dixon." Merle blushed watching her go into the cell. Herschel appeared behind him and glared at him. Merle nodded, one step forward and two steps back, but Beth was worth it.

**Ok, there you go! A little smut, a little drama, a new baby, and finished it off with the boys doing something fluffy and warm for you all! Big hugs you all mean the world to me! Your reviews are my drug! **


	12. Tears

Chapter 12….Tears

**Well here is the next installment, please don't hate me. I'm hiding right now under a rock while you all read this. I really struggled with this, but this is where the story has taken me. It is the end of the world and things happen. Ok, here it is…..**

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

The weeks that followed the governor coming to the prison were a blur to Carol. She worked her fingers to the bone helping everyone put things back in place. She helped Lori with baby Judith and made sure that every second she could she brought a sense of normalcy to the others. Carol had been overjoyed when Herschel asked her to help him pick some of the now ripe vegetables they had grown in the yard. Though some had been crushed by walkers a great deal of sweet peas and tomatoes were ready to be picked.

Carol was working on picking the sweet peas. Herschel was a few feet away from her grumbling about the tomato bugs and Lori and Judith were lying in the Georgia sun enjoying the afternoon. The others were spread out doing random jobs. She heard voices raised and she glanced at the guard tower.

She laughed as she watched Beth and Merle who were standing guard in the tower; she could tell the two of them were bickering again. It seemed to be all the couple did. Her attention was snapped back to reality by the sound of little Judith who was lying on a blanket next to Lori. Lori laughed, "I think she has gas today, she keeps smiling."

Carol stood up her hand going to her stomach as she made her way over to little Judith and her mother. Carol stared down at the little baby girl, who made a small hiccup noise and then smiled. "Lori I think you're right." Carol reached down and stroked the little ones cheek, "What are you fussing about little one?"

Lori stared at Carol, "I can't believe she's here and things are going alright."

Carol took off her work gloves and sat down on the blanket next to them staring at the baby. "She's such a miracle Lori."

Lori reached over and adjusted the little knit hat that Judith was wiggling out of, "She really is."

Carol had just stood up when she felt a pain rip thru her arm, she heard screaming as she hit the ground. As she stared at the clouds she felt herself drifting away. She knew she must have passed out, because when she raised her head she felt pain rip thru her left side. She heard Judith screaming. As she pulled herself off the ground she heard gun shots ripping thru the air.

Herschel was on the other side of the garden when the first shots rang out. He saw Carol go down and he hit the ground. When he saw her stand up he yelled to her, "Carol stay down!"

Carol turned and looked at him; she dropped to her knees pulling herself along the ground toward Lori's still form which was wrapped protectively around Judith. When Carol got to Lori she screamed out, "Herschel she's been shot! Help me!"

Herschel crawled to them, when he turned Lori over he saw the pool of blood under the woman. Lori's eyes were half open; there was no doubt in Herschel's mind that the shot had gone straight thru her heart. Herschel glanced at Carol; blood was flowing down her left arm. Herschel grabbed his belt and began working on her shoulder. Carol slapped at him, "Work on Lori! I'm fine."

Herschel heard more shots and dived on top of Carol pushing her to the ground. Judith screamed out again as the bullets flew thru the yard. Herschel looked down at Carol's face; the woman was turning grey underneath him from loss of blood. Herschel pulled himself up enough so he could get the bleeding under control. As Herschel looked up he saw Lori's body twitching. He pulled baby Judith and sat her on the far side of Carol, "Carol do you think you can stay awake for me? I need you to protect the baby."

Carol's head turned looking at Lori's body, "Is she?"

Herschel shook his head, "She's turning, give me your gun and don't look."

Carol could feel tears streaming down her face as she turned too little Judith. The baby was covered in her mother's blood. Carol rolled onto her bad shoulder as she heard a shot ring out. She buried the baby into her chest both of them sobbing.

When the shots began Daryl, Tdog, and Rick had been working in the boiler room on the old generators. They ran full force to the yard with their weapons drawn. Daryl scanned the yard; Merle and Beth were firing at the fences where the gun fire was coming from. Merle looked down at them, "Herschel, Lori, Carol, and the baby are out there!"

Rick looked at Daryl, the man going pale. Daryl looked at Tdog, "Take one of the vehicles and drive across the yard to get them!" Tdog nodded grabbing the keys from Daryl and heading toward the truck. Daryl and Rick began working toward the tower, when they joined Merle and Beth he could make out five men on the other side of the stream.

As soon as they began exchanging fire they took down two with kill shots to the head, a third man went down quickly. The other two men headed into the woods.

When Tdog got to them in the yard he couldn't believe his eyes. Herschel was covered in blood as was Carol and baby Judith. Tdog helped Herschel get Carol into the back of the truck with the baby. When they made it back toward the tower Carol was already going in and out. When the truck came to a stop Carol was had a death grip on the baby in her arms.

Daryl yanked the door open and Carol fell into him. Maggie grabbed Judith as he took her inside the prison with Herschel close on his heels. When Daryl laid her down in their cell he just stared at her, her shoulder was a mess. Herschel was already barking orders to Maggie. Herschel had to almost shove Daryl into the hallway, "She'll be fine son. It's a clean shot; just hit a major blood artery. If I can get the bleeding under control she'll be fine. Now let me work."

Daryl nodded; he kept backing up till his back hit the wall across from the cell. He slowly lowered himself to the floor. He could hear Rick and Carl sobbing somewhere in the cellblock. He buried his head in his hands trying to wrap his head around everything that had gone wrong in such a short period of time. He felt Merle sit down next to him. Slowly Daryl glanced at Merle, "Who the fuck was that out there?"

Merle shook his head, "It wasn't the governor's men. They weren't trained like the governors men. If it would've been them we all would've been dead."

Daryl slammed his fist into the floor, "FUCK, now we got a whole new set of assholes to deal with? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Merle sighed, "We're safe in here. We just have to watch our asses out there and make sure we keep those fences locked up tight."

Before Daryl could answer Herschel appeared at the cell door, "She's awake. The bleeding is stopped; I need to stitch her up. You can talk to her while I do it."

Daryl nodded getting up; Merle stood with him and clapped him on the back, "I'm goin' to check on Rick. I'll be back."

Daryl walked into the cell and gave Carol a tired smile, "Have to lock you up to keep you from trouble."

As soon as he spoke he regretted it, tears began falling from her eyes, "It happened so quick. I didn't have a chance to save her." She sobbed putting her head down.

Daryl moved to sit on the bed, his hand resting on her thigh. "Nothin' you could've done, you saved the baby and that's what counts."

Carol nodded her head trying her best to keep herself under control as Herschel sewed up her shoulder. When he was finished he put her arm in a sling, "Now Carol you need to rest that arm for a few days at least. I think the bullet missed anything important, but I want you to rest today and take these for pain." Herschel handed her a few pain killers and Carol took them.

Daryl followed Herschel out of the cell, "She gonna be alright?"

Herschel sighed, "Yeah, she's in a bit of shock. She's got a lot to work thru son, she cared about Lori. Just keep her calm. I'm going to check on Rick and Judith."

Daryl watched Herschel disappear, he sighed as he sat down on the bunk next to Carol. He watched as the pain killers took effect. He was silently glad that she came back to him, he felt guilty that Lori was gone, but he knew in his heart how grateful he was to still have Carol and his baby in his life.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol woke to the darkness; she wasn't sure how long she had been out. She felt a burning in her shoulder; she could hear Merle snoring lightly in the corner. Carol figured Daryl was on watch so he had Merle keeping watch over her. Carol heard baby Judith cry from somewhere in the block and a pang of sadness hit her, it wasn't a dream, her friend was gone.

Carol quietly pulled herself up from the bed and made her way toward the sound of the baby. As she walked toward Maggie and Glenn's cell she heard Maggie talking to Judith. Carol stood watching the young woman pace back and forth with the baby.

Carol sighed, "Where's Rick?"

Maggie looked up at her, Carol could tell the girl was exhausted, "Daryl and him went to check the perimeter and Tdog and Glen are burying Lori. I can't get her to stop fussing."

Carol sat down in a chair and motioned for the baby, "Let me try."

Maggie frowned, "Not with your shoulder, my dad will skin me alive."

Carol chuckled, "It's fine. This is something I CAN do."

Maggie slowly handed the little one over to Carol. Carol took her arm out of her sling, letting her fingers softly touch the baby's cheeks. "What's all this fussing about? You need to sleep little one. Maggie hand me her bottle."

Maggie was in awe of Carol as she feed the baby and slowly rocked her to sleep. Carol stood up with the now sleeping baby in her arms, "I'm taking her with me. You get some rest Maggie. If I need you I'll call."

Maggie sighed, "Are you sure? Dad said you needed to rest."

Carol turned and looked at her from the doorway, "I've rested enough. I can take care of her, just let Rick know where she is if he needs her."

Carol walked Judith back to their cell. Merle stirred just as Carol sat down on the cot. "Carol what the fuck are you doing?"

Carol put her finger to her lips as she scooted back on the bed, her back to the wall, "Give me the extra pillow on the top bunk so I can make sure she doesn't fall off."

Merle did as she asked and stood watching his sister in law and the baby. "You should be sleepin', Carol."

Carol nodded, "I couldn't save her momma, the least I can do is take care of her daughter."

Merle just nodded, watching as the two of them drifted off to sleep. Merle had to smile as he watched Carol with the little girl; she really was a natural with kids.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl and Rick stood outside the fence surveying the bushes where the men had been hiding earlier that day. Daryl moved slowly trying to pick up the trail, he pointed to the ground, "Looks like someone took the bodies with them."

Rick stood in disbelief, "I don't get it. Who the hell were these people? Why would they just open fire on us?"

Daryl stood up his eyes scanning the now dark woods, "We can't go after them tonight. First light Merle and I will set out and figure this shit out. But right now you need to get back to your kids."

Rick nodded, "Yeah. What am I gonna do?"

Daryl didn't know what to say, he sighed, "You're gonna keep going, take care of your kids."

Rick laughed nervously, "Yeah, what kind of a dad can I be now. You saw me today, I went crazy. Scared the shit out of everyone."

Daryl nodded, "I know, you ran into those walkers and killed as many as you could. I get it, you were pissed. But now you're thinkin' clearer, so let's head back inside, Tdog and Michonne have watch. You need to be with those kids."

Daryl followed Rick back to the prison. When they got to Maggie's cell she was just laying down. She gave the two men a soft smile, "Carol took her."

Rick and Daryl walked down to Carol and Daryl's cell. The two men stood looking down at the woman who was curled protectively around little Judith. Daryl heard Merle sit up on his cot in the corner, "She got her calmed down. Poor Maggie was making herself crazy trying to get that little girl to sleep, but Carol just rocked her right to sleep. They've been out for an hour now."

Rick nodded, "I should take her back to our cell."

Daryl stopped him, "We got her tonight. Just go get some rest and take care of Carl."

Merle stretched, "Yeah, I think Beth was sitting with him. Go check on him. Anything comes up we'll wake ya."

When Rick finally left Daryl sat on the floor just staring at Carol curled up with the baby, her hand resting on her now swollen belly. Daryl's hand rubbing her calf. He didn't look at his brother when he spoke, "I could've lost her today."

Merle stared at the ceiling, "But ya didn't. She's tougher than anyone gives her credit for. Her shoulder is all fucked up and she went to take care of that baby. You got a good woman there boy."

Daryl nodded, his eyes never leaving Carol, "Yeah I do. Rick wants us to track those fuckers tomorrow. Figure out what the hell is going on."

Merle smiled in the dark, "I think we need to make sure they never come back this way again."

Daryl felt a sinister smile spread on his lips, "I couldn't agree more."

**Ok, I know on the heels of last night and I killed Lori. OMG, I cried! I'm not a Lori fan but I cried, and poor Rick. UGH! And Tdog who was one of my favorites on the show, SOB. But I know Carol is fine, or at least alive, because I have seen photos of her for later episodes. Well enough for my rant, I am taking this somewhere and no it wasn't the governor's men. If you make the right guess you'll get a gold star! Well I hope this one was ok! Now do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	13. The Walk

Chapter 13….The Walk

**Now I have crawled out from underneath my rock to update. Please remember that this story line was in the comic books. Some of you might be a little sickened by this; I know I was writing it. I've NEVER tackled this in one of my fics, so I hope I did an ok job. **

**I want to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed and has support me in my writing. Writing is my outlet and when you write you wear your heart on your sleeve! Big hugs to my girls hopelesslydevoted, JessIsJaded, Tracysavage21, love2chuck, servusheart, SepticLovebite, kadiealexander, you ladies are like the air I breathe! And to all the rest of you lovely people who take the time to read my little stories.**

**Of course I own nothing, the Walking Dead belongs to the most wonderful Robert Kirkman. I only own my love of Daryl and Carol and of course Daryl's crazy brother Merle! **

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Carol sat on the cot watching Daryl and Merle as they geared up. Herschel had put her arm in a sling and even though the pain was down to a low scream, he told her to restrict herself to caring for Judith for the day.

Carol frowned as she laid the baby down, "I don't know why you two have to go out there. We are safe enough inside."

Daryl sighed pulling on his vest, "Carol, we've talked about this, we can't just wait around with our dicks in our hands and wait for them to come back. The best thing to do is to find them and stop them before they come back and take us out."

Merle watched his sister-in-law, the woman looked exhausted. The day before had been rough on all of them. Losing Lori had created a crack in the group; everyone was walking around in a daze. "Carol, Daryl's right we need to get out there and take this on. Daryl and I we got this don't worry so much."

Carol stared at Merle, "I take it you've told Beth about your little trip today?"

Merle grabbed his bag and leaned down to put a kiss on her cheek, "I'll tell her, just take care of yourself today. I promise I'll bring the asshole back safe and sound."

Carol frowned watching Merle head out the cell. She turned her attention back to Daryl, who was leaning against the wall. Carol looked down at her hand which was fidgeting with the edges of her shirt, "What if you don't come back?"

Daryl sighed, moving to kneel in front of her. He tilted up her chin and made her look into his eyes. Her eyes were already brimming with tears, "What have I told, nothin' can kill a Dixon, but a Dixon. So you need to worry about Merle shooting me in the ass, over some fucker taking me down."

Carol nodded, "Just remember you have a family waiting here for you."

Daryl leaned forward and lovingly kissed her forehead; he gently put his head in her lap and kissed her stomach. "Listen here little peanut, you take care of your momma while me and Uncle Merle go kick some ass." He glanced over at little Judith as he stood, he pointed at Carol, "And woman if I hear you overdid it today from Herschel, so help me god, I'll tan your hide!"

That finally got a small chuckle from Carol. She stood and put her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest, "Just come home to me."

Daryl nodded, putting his arms around her and squeezing, "Damn woman another month and I won't be able to reach around ya."

Carol pulled back and lightly slapped at his chest, "Asshole." She knew what he was doing; he figured if she was pissed at him, she won't worry so much. She sighed as he kissed her once more on the lips. His kiss telling her everything he couldn't say.

Daryl pulled back and slung his bow over his shoulder. He stopped in the doorway, "I'll see ya tonight." Carol nodded and watched him disappear down the hallway. She went back over to the bunk and sat back down next to Judith. The sleeping baby cooing softly in her sleep, Carol sat back and rubbed her child growing in her stomach, sending a silent prayer that God protected the two men on their trip.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Merle found Beth in the mess hall packing a bag for him and Daryl. He could tell that the young woman had been crying. He cleared his throat, "Hey."

Beth looked up at him, her chin quivering, "Hey."

Merle sighed moving over to her pulling her into his chest, the girl started crying when he did. "Hey now, it ain't all that bad. I'll back by dark. Daryl and I are just going to see who these guys are, I swear. You and Carol have plenty to do around here; you all won't even know we're gone."

Beth pulled away from him wiping her face, "Yeah, sure and when tonight comes and goes then what? I don't understand why you have to go. I think you two just want to get yourselves killed."

Merle frowned as he watched the woman move to the sink, pretty much throwing dishes into the water to be washed. He cared about this little firecracker of a woman; she had a hot temper, and knew just how to put him in his place. He moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her, he gently kissed her neck, "I promise I'll be back sugar. Now give me a kiss."

Beth turned to him and sighed, "You know you could get killed out there! If you do we won't even know where your body is or what happened, you'll just be gone!"

Merle smirked at her, "You worried I won't be around sugar?"

Beth huffed at him crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not funny Merle."

Merle pulled her into his chest, "I promise I will be here tonight to kiss you before bed. Daryl and I are tough sonsabitches, we won't let nothin' happen. I'm in more danger here of your pa putting a bullet in my head for thinkin' about you in the shower."

Beth smiled and turned bright red, burying her head into his chest. Merle hugged her tight, he chuckled, "Love it when you turn that shade of red sugar." Beth pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, Merle smirked as he kissed her, their tongues softly twisting together. Merle pulled back when he heard the mess hall door open. "Got to go sugar, see you tonight."

Beth nodded her head, biting down on her lower lip; she held his hand as long as she could. Merle looked back at her when he got to the door where Daryl was waiting for him; he turned to see her hugging herself. Beth gave him a weak smile and waved at him, he nodded and turned to leave.

**TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD**

Daryl and Merle were silent as they walked thru the yard to the gate. Rick was waiting for them, "You two sure about this?"

Daryl nodded, "We'll be back by tonight. Just keep an eye on everyone while we're gone."

Rick gave the two men one last nod as they slipped thru the gate. The two men didn't look back as Rick locked the gate back up and headed to the watch tower.

It didn't take long for Daryl to find the trail that the men had left. Daryl crouched down looking at the ground, "It looks like they drug the bodies away with them."

Merle knelt next to him, "Why the fuck would they do that?"

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe they were family? Looks like the tracks go back thru behind the South side of the prison."

Merle nodded as the two men made their way around the prison. The traveled for half a day when they came to a dirt road. Just as they started to head down the road, they heard the sound of a vehicle coming toward them. Merle and Daryl jumped into the tall grass and hid. A battered up white Ford pickup truck sped by them. Merle looked up to see two men in the pickup; he tugged at Daryl's shoulder, "That's them."

The two brothers waited till the road was clear and slowly made their way thru the tall grass heading in the direction that the pickup had gone. When they reached a line of trees, they could see an old run down farmhouse. Daryl and Merle stood and watched in the shadows as three different men and two women went back and forth between an old shed and the house. Merle took binoculars out and focused in on them, he gasped when he saw what they were carrying.

Merle took the binoculars from his eyes and turned around. Daryl stared at him, "What? What the fuck is it?"

Merle stared out to the horizon, "You look and tell me what you see."

Daryl took the binoculars and focused on the small shed. It took a few minutes for him to get a clear view and what he saw made his stomach turn. Inside the shed hanging on meat hooks was one of the men that Daryl had shot. The man was gutted and missing part of his left side.

Daryl felt his knees go weak and he sank to the ground. In all the things they had seen since the world went to hell this was by far the worst. Daryl sat with his head in his hands trying to pull himself together. He felt his brother's hand on his back, "Boy you alright?"

All Daryl could do was nod, these fuckers were only a half days walk from his woman and their unborn baby. Daryl finally looked at Merle, "We have to get back to the prison and tell Rick. If we're gonna take these sick fucks down we're gonna need all of them."

Merle nodded, "I agree. We're gonna need more than just the weapons we have on our backs. We got to be smart about this. Come on boy we promised our women we would be home before dark."

As they walked in silence back to the prison, Daryl kept trying to get the thought of the man in the shed out of his head. They had to be smart, but they had to make sure these people never did this to anyone else again.

**Ok, hate me yet? I brought the cannibals into the mix. UGH….I just reread that part of the comic and may I say I think I'd starve first. Well I know this one was short, but I wanted to get this out there. The next update will have the reaction of the group and what they plan on doing to bring these people down. Ok, do your thing! Your support keeps me young…ish. LOL…Hugs, Kaye**


	14. My Own

Chapter 14…..My Own

**Sorry for such a long absence, I have been focusing on my SOA stories and honestly I had a horrible case of writer's block. Well I'm back, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. For those of you who are looking for some half way decent CARYL youtube videos I just downloaded a new one, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You". I hope you enjoy! This one is for Gloria! My biggest fan….LOL….Thanks for sticking with this story! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Lover's Journey-**

Carol stood watching as Daryl and Merle made their way across the yard with Rick. She held baby Judith close to her as she said to herself, at least they're in one piece. She could tell even from this far away that something was wrong; she took a deep breath as Daryl got closer and the other two men branched off toward the prison.

Daryl smiled softly at her as he stepped up to her, his hand going to her cheek. Carol turned into the touch, "I'm glad your back."

Daryl smirked, "Didn't I tell ya that I would be?" He leaned over and kissed her softly. His hand tracing a gentle pattern on her cheek, "You alright?"

Carol bit back a sob, "I was scared to death." Daryl carefully pulled her and baby Judith into his arms, kissing her head as she sobbed.

Daryl sighed, "Woman, stop that crying, I'm fine. Jesus I was only gone for the day, I've been gone longer."

Carol pulled away and shook her head, "I know." She wiped at a few stray tears on her face, "Damn hormones."

Daryl chuckled, "I think I'm a bad influence on ya, ya gettin' a mouth on ya."

Carol smiled and shook her head, letting him pull her into his side as they walked toward the prison, "Daryl Dixon you are one hell of a sweet talker."

Daryl just shrugged, "I do what I can ma'am."

Once inside the group all gathered in the mess hall. Beth and Carol sat together as Daryl, Merle, and Merle stood in front of them. Rick cleared his throat, "I just wanted to let you know that Daryl and Merle found the people who killed Lori. It's bad. Daryl and I have been talking and we think the best thing to do is take care of the threat and move on."

The room erupted, everyone talking over each other. Beth grabbed Carol's hand under the table, but the two women sat in silence.

Herschel stared at Daryl and Merle, "What the hell could be so bad you think running is the best way to go?"

Merle sighed, "They're cannibals. Saw them chopping up their own people. We can't leave them, not with what they're doing, but with the governor coming at us sooner or later, we need to move."

Maggie stepped forward, "I don't understand, why don't we just move on without taking out this threat?"

Rick looked her dead in the eyes, "We can't leave them to do this to someone else. It would be wrong."

Maggie shook her head, "Well I don't give a shit about what's right, we need to survive. Everyone knows that this world is survival of the fittest."

Carol handed Beth the baby, "Maggie we can't just leave them, what if they find us someday and take one of us. I agree we take them down."

Daryl nodded at her, proud of his woman for stepping up and calming people down. He was worried about her though, her stomach kept getting bigger and it was just a matter of time before the baby was there. He shifted on his feet nervously hoping that everything would work out and they could get the hell out of Georgia.

Rick sighed, "We have to do this. Now I'm taking volunteers. Who will go with us? Daryl and Merle have already volunteered."

TDog sighed, raising his hand, "I'll go. It's only right."

Glen nodded, "I'm with you."

Michonne stared at Rick, "Been too long since I had a good fight. I'm in."

Maggie sighed, "Well if Glen is going so am I."

Rick nodded looking at Herschel, "I need you and Carl to stay here with Beth, Carol, and Judith. You need to pack the cars and pull them into the yard. We'll leave as soon as we get back."

Herschel nodded, "We can do that. Just make sure you all come back in one piece."

After everyone spilt up and started gearing up, Daryl walked over to Carol. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, she gave him a weak smile, "You be safe out there."

Daryl sighed kneeling in front of her, his hand going to her stomach, "I'm only doing this to keep our baby safe." Carol turned her head, afraid to cry. Daryl put his knuckle under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him, "Carol, it's gonna be fine. Just fine. Merle will have my back. He won't let anything happen to me. I need you to promise me that you'll be calm and take care of yourself. PROMISE ME. I can't be worrying about you, while I'm out there."

Carol nodded, tears spilling onto her cheeks, "I know. I promise, just promise me you'll come back. We need you."

Daryl nodded his head, "You know I'll come back." He crushed his lips to hers, letting her taste invade him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her just staring at her, stroking her cheek. Trying to memorize every freckle, every laugh line.

They didn't move until they heard Beth let out a soft sob from behind them. Daryl kissed Carol once more and stood up, Merle was standing at the door with Beth buried into his chest. Merle looked like he wanted to die, the young woman was sobbing almost hysterically. Merle felt his throat closing up, when he spoke his voice cracked, "Baby brother….we need to….we need to go." Beth clung to him, fisting his shirt in her hands.

Merle pulled her away smiling as he ran a finger down her nose, "I'll be back. You take care of Carol."

Beth nodded, "I love you." She choked out, staring at him with tears flowing down her face.

Merle smiled wide, stroking the side of her face, "I love ya too. I'll be back."

Daryl helped Carol to her feet and they slowly made their way to Merle and Beth. Carol put her hand on Beth's back, trying to reassure the woman. Daryl nodded to Carol and walked through the doorway disappearing into the dark hallway. Merle sighed, his eyes going to Carol, "Take care of my girl and I'll bring back your man."

Carol nodded, Beth turning into her sobbing. Carol held her head up high as the two men disappeared. When they were gone she and Beth sunk to the floor sobbing in each other's arms.

**-Lover's Journey-**

Andrea waited until the governor was asleep; she had already packed her bag the day before and hid it in the kitchen. She slipped out of the bed and crept downstairs. Once in the kitchen she quickly dressed and grabbed her back pack. She had to get to the others and warn them, she now knew that Phillip was crazy. She had made yet another mistake in picking a man with power that was crazier than a bed bug. She walked briskly across the quiet Woodbury street, ducking near the emergency exit she cut the lock and headed into the woods hoping that she would make the prison before anyone knew she was gone.

**-Lover's Journey-**

Daryl and Merle crouched down in the tall grass, the others following suit. Merle looked at Rick, "Daryl and I will take the front."

Rick nodded, "Maggie and Glen check the shed, TDog, Michonne, and I will take the back. Remember no one gets out alive."

The others all nodded, silently heading off in different directions. Merle and Daryl stayed low to the ground, they moved onto the porch and Merle opened the door, Daryl went in first. What they found sent chills through both men. They were all dead. Gun shots to the head. Rick came in the back door a look of shock written across his face, "Jesus Christ."

Daryl looked up at him, "If they've been here, what's to say they aren't at the prison?"

Rick started heading out the front door, "JESUS CHRIST, we have to get back! NOW!"

The group began running, reaching the tall grass and the hiding spot of their truck. They saw a shadowy figure standing there, they all drew their weapons. Rick stepped to the front of them, "Keep those hands where we can see them."

The figured turned around slowly, Daryl heard Maggie gasp when Andrea turned to face them. Andrea was shaking, "I came to warn you. He knew you were there last time. He's been waiting for you to clear out the walkers. He's planning on taking the prison tomorrow. We have to move."

Rick didn't move, "Why should we believe you?"

Andrea let out a small sob, "Because I left everything to be here. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. He's a monster. He keeps his niece chained up in the basement. He feeds people to her. He lets the doctor do experiments on people and walkers. Please, I can't go back there."

Rick looked around at the group, he finally put his gun back in its holster, "If this is a trick, I'll kill you before I kill him."

Andrea lowered her hands, swallowing hard, "That's fair."

Daryl pushed passed the two of them, "Come 'on we got to get back."

**-Lover's Journey-**

When they came running into the prison the first thing that Daryl did was grab Carol and pull her into his arms. She clung to him, "What's the matter?"

Daryl pulled away, "Are the cars packed?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes we just finished up. Daryl what's going on?"

Before Daryl could answer her Rick came into the mess hall, "We have to move NOW! Andrea, Carl, you're with me and Judith. Herschel, Maggie, Glen, Beth, you're together. TDog, Michonne you're together. Daryl and Carol, you're together. Merle I need you to take up the rear in the box truck. Stay together if we get separated we all know where to meet."

As everyone was moving toward the cars, Beth stopped her father, "I'm going with Merle daddy."

Herschel looked up at the man who was now standing frozen at the open door of the box truck. Herschel sighed, kissing her forehead, "I love you baby girl. Be safe." He looked up at Merle, "Take care of our girl."

Merle nodded, "You have my word sir, on my life." Herschel nodded heading for the car with Maggie and Glen. Merle nodded at Beth, "Let's go girl."

Once they were in the truck and heading away from the prison, Merle reached over with his stump and gently touched Beth's cheek. She moved closer to him snuggling in against his, his arm going around her, at least they were all together.

**-Lover's Journey-**

Three days, that's how long they had been on the run. Most of the towns they approached were covered in the governor's men. They had made it out of one fire fight, but Glen had taken a hit to the shoulder. Daryl looked over at Carol who had been very quiet all morning, he grabbed her hand, "You alright?"

Carol had been having contractions for hours, but she didn't want to tell Daryl. She knew their lives depended on finding a safe place to stay. She just nodded her head, giving him a weak smile, "I'm fine Daryl. I think I might need a bathroom break."

Daryl nodded flipping his lights to Rick ahead of him. The small caravan came to a stop; Daryl hopped out coming around to her side to open the door. He was holding Carol's hand and helping her down from the cab of the truck when her water broke all over the ground. His eyes went huge, "What the hell?"

From behind him he heard Herschel, "Jesus, Carol how far apart are they?"

Carol smiled weakly at Daryl, "About every two minutes, I thought I could hold off before I said anything."

Daryl shook his head, fear gripping him, "Why the FUCK didn't you say anything? I've been asking you for two hours if you were fucking alright? Damn it Carol."

Herschel put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Settle down son, she was just trying to help the group. Rick we need to find a place to hold up. I can't help her if I'm sitting in the back of a truck delivering this baby."

Daryl looked sick, "Wait, we're having the baby now?"

Herschel smiled at him, "Yes son, she's gonna have this baby now."

Daryl leaned against the truck, trying to take in deep breaths, he felt like he was going to get sick. Rick walked over and knelt down in front of him as Beth and Maggie helped Carol into the woods to go to the bathroom, "You gonna be alright?"

Daryl looked up at Rick his eyes huge, "I'm gonna be a dad."

Rick laughed, "Looks like, I mean this wasn't news to you, she has been pregnant for nine months."

Daryl nodded, watching Merle as he came over and knelt down next to Rick, his smile was wide, "Little brother can face a pack of walkers, but a wee baby makes him piss his pants."

Daryl shoved at Merle, "Shut up."

Rick chuckled; he walked over to the truck and laid the map out, "There looks like there's a mall just up ahead. A mall would give us thick walls, and plenty of supplies. What do you think?"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, "I guess it could work, but I have to be honest, what if it's crawling with walkers? With Carol and the baby, even little Judith, we can't risk that."

Rick nodded, "If the mall is over ran we'll double back and stay at this national park for the night. They have to have some kind of out buildings."

Daryl nodded watching as Carol made her way toward them, Beth and Maggie hanging on to either side of her, "Yeah I guess that will have to do."

Once they got Carol back into the truck they drove toward the mall. They slowly circled around the mall looking for a way in; the lot was riddled with walkers, but not the worst they had ever seen. Daryl glanced at Carol as another wave hit her; she doubled forward putting her hand over her mouth to stop the scream. Daryl reached across the seat and grabbed her hand the two of them looking at each other having a silent conversation in just that one look. Daryl nodded, pulling in front of Rick, he had to get her inside, the baby was coming.

Daryl busted through an empty lawn and garden area that was connected to a SEARS store. The others following behind him. He saw in his rear view mirror, Rick and Glen running to chain the fence. Daryl got out of the truck and went around to Carol's side. "Can you walk?"

Carol shook her head, her words coming out in ragged bursts, "It's…coming…trying…not…to…push."

Herschel was at their side as Daryl carried her to the doors. Maggie, TDog, and Michonne went first weapons drawn. The door was open so they walked into a hallway that held offices. Herschel opened the door to the first office and Daryl laid Carol down on the small couch inside. Hershel was already between her legs, "I can see the head, Carol I need you to push honey."

Daryl stayed up by her head, holding her hand, "Come on woman, get that kid out of there."

Carol gripped his hand and pushed, a strangled scream coming out of her mouth. Daryl kissed her trying to get her to focus on him, "Come on you need to stay quiet." Daryl could hear the others in the hall battling with walkers. Daryl moved so he was staring into her grey blue eyes, "Come on Carol, we can do this. PUSH."

Carol shook her head; Daryl could see she was exhausted. She took a deep breath and pushed hard. Herschel looked up at the two of them, "The head is out, now stop pushing, I need to clean out the mouth." Carol kept staring at Daryl, his hand caressing her face. Finally Herschel looked at Carol, "Ok, Carol one more big push and this baby will be here."

Daryl helped Carol sit up more, she gripped both of his hands as he slipped behind her, she pushed. When she was done, she fell back against Daryl, her eyes closed, her voice small, "Is it alright?"

Carol opened her eyes when she heard the baby cry, she looked up and saw her daughter. Herschel had tears in his eyes, "She's just fine. Daryl I need you to hold her while I cut the cord and clean up Carol."

Daryl felt water falling down his face, he kissed Carol, who was beaming, he had never seen her smile like that. He moved out from behind Carol slowly, "A girl?"

Herschel nodded as Daryl took his daughter into his arms, he stared at her face, she was the perfect fusion of him and Carol. Once Herschel had cut the cord, Daryl moved toward Carol kneeling down next to the couch, Carol let a small sob escape her mouth. With a shaking hand she touched her daughter's cheek, "A little girl. Daryl, we had a little girl."

Daryl nodded, "Jesus Christ Carol, she's fucking perfect." He kissed Carol hard, slowly handing the baby off to Carol. The office door flung open and Rick stood there covered in walker blood.

Daryl looked at him, "We good?"

Rick nodded a small smile creeping across his face, "Yeah we're good. Got this section of the store locked down. TDog and Michonne are grabbing some mattress for us. Glen and Maggie are looking for baby stuff. We'll hold up in here for tonight. What is it?"

Daryl smiled, "It's a girl."

Rick slapped him on the back, "Congratulations. I'll get the others."

After a few minutes, Merle came running down the hallway, Beth on his heels. The two stood in the doorway watching the little family. Carol was cleaned up and sitting up on the couch, a blanket over her. Daryl was kneeling down next to her as Carol breast feed their daughter. Daryl looked up at Merle and Beth, "Her name's Elizabeth Sophia Dixon."

Beth had tears in her eyes, "After me?"

Carol nodded, "After her aunt and her sister."

Merle hugged Beth into his side, wiping at a few of his own tears, "Well isn't that just a fucking thing, the first female Dixon ever fucking born."

Daryl grinned, "Yup, but don't worry she's gonna be a bad ass."

**Ok, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Do your thing! Don't worry the governor is still out there things never stay calm for long. Hope your weekend is awesome! Big hugs, Kaye**


	15. Love's Exhausting

Chapter 15…..Love's Exhausting

**Well everyone was pretty happy I'm back! That made my day! Thank you to all of you, who liked, reviewed, followed! I'm so glad to be back doing this one. Now I'm not sure how long this one will go on, but I have an idea for a new one that is drifting through my mind. But I have several to finish up first. Any requests for Winter's Heat just PM me and I'll do them. I had a few questions on what sexual position was mentioned in WH, well just look up Kama Sutra and go to the Cosmo link…LOL…it was very educational for me…teehee. Ok well on to this one. Happy Sunday everyone! Kaye**

**-Lover's Journey-**

This was just bullshit, that's what this was, Merle grumbled to himself as he made his way through the department store. Damn doctor didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, he most certainly DID NOT force her into nothing! Merle finally half way fell to the ground, his back against a wall in what looked like a woman's clothing store. He figured it was one of the last places they would look for him. He leaned his head back and tried to remember where he lost control of this whole thing with him and Beth.

In the two weeks since they had made it to the mall, the two of them had been inseparable. Merle liked it that way, not only could he keep an eye on her, but he liked her near almost craved having her next to him. At night all of them slept in the same store front, a mattress shop near the sears they came in from. The night's were tough sometimes with both babies crying, but Carol did her best to keep little Beth and little Judith quiet in the wee hours of the morning.

Beth and Merle had chosen twin size mattresses next to each other and at night they would stare at each other quietly until one of them fell asleep. When he woke in the morning, and he always woke before her he would wake her. The two of them would take a quiet walk across the roof of the mall, just enjoying their time together.

Well this morning had been like any other morning, until Beth turned to him. Beth had been planning this for over a week, she was sick of waiting for whatever confirmation of Merle's worth from her father. She needed him; she craved his skin against hers, so during their usual morning walk she took her courage into her own hands and turned putting her hand on his rock hard chest. Merle looked down at her and smirked, "What ya doin' sugar?"

Beth smirked going on her tip toes she kissed him, real slow at first, until she felt him drop his rifle. His stump going around her waist, as his hand went to her breast. Beth bucked against his hips, which made Merle groan under her lips. Beth pulled away, picking up the rifle, and grabbing his hand, she led him back inside to one of the shoe stores they had cleared the day before. She took him toward the backroom. Since she and Glen had cleared the store, she knew as soon as she saw the leather couch in the office that this was the best place. She had been sneaking back to the shoe store whenever she had a free moment. She had put sheets on the couch, along with a nice fluffy blanket. She also made sure to stock up some food and water, just in case, along with some clothes for both of them if they had to make a run for it.

Now as Merle stood in the darkened office watching her light candles, he swallowed hard. He watched as Beth sat down on the couch and smiled nervously at him. She fumbled with unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes cutting to a box of condoms, her voice coming out shaky, "I….I've never….I wasn't sure….what kind….but…". Merle knelt down in front of her putting a finger to her lips.

Their eyes locked, the two of them just staring at each other. Merle cupped her cheek, "You sure about this? I told your pa I'd wait till we're married."

Beth smiled, slipping down onto the floor in front of him, she took his hands in hers, "I Beth Margaret Greene, take you Merle Maynard Dixon to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both live. I also promise to make sure to make everyday special because it could be our last. I say this in front of God, who is our witness."

Merle swallowed hard, brushing a stray hair away from her face, "Beth…you don't have to…". Beth shook her head smiling at him.

She squeezed his hand, "Merle, I don't have to do nothing I don't want to do, I'm a Dixon, that is if you'll finish your half of the vows."

Merle laughed, letting out a sigh to relax him as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, "I, Merle Maynard Dixon, take you Beth Margaret Greene, to be my wife. I promise to put up with all your crying, make sure your belly is full of food, and see to it that you live a long, healthy, happy life. I love ya Bethie."

Beth let a small sob escape her lips, Merle wiped it off leaning into her, "I may now kiss my bride." He kissed her softly at first, his hand undoing the buttons on her shirt. He slowly guided her back toward the couch, Beth gasping as her back hit the cool sheets on the couch. Merle smirked down at her, his hand gently caressing her breast. He undid the front clasp with one hand, Beth arching into his touch. His mouth was on her kissing and suckling every inch of her, he pulled away and kissed her again.

Beth's hands going to his shirt, Merle sat up straddling her as she helped him pull the shirt over his head. Beth sat up and began kissing his bare chest, Merle hugging her, his hand fisting in her hair. He slowly pushed her back against the couch his mouth marking a trail down her stomach, when he got to the button on her jeans he looked up at her and she nodded sheepishly. He sat back and pulled the jeans off her body along with her panties.

Merle sat staring at her, his hands traveling up and down her legs. Her skin was intoxicating, sure Merle had been with other women, lots of other women, but she was so prefect. He leaned down kissing a path up her legs, his tongue licking at her skin from time to time. When he got to her core, Merle looked up at her, he could see the fear in her eyes, but he gently put his thumb on her clit rubbing a slow circle watching her as her body jerked every once in awhile involuntarily. Once Merle knew she was close he put in one finger and hissed at the warm, tight heat that surrounded his digit. He had to taste her, he moved his head in-between her legs and let his tongue flick across her clit. Beth moaned, her hands going into his hair, pulling at it. Merle buried his mouth around her throbbing nub and sucked as hard as he could. Beth screamed out as she clamped down around his finger, her core flooded with warm wet.

Merle moved up to her mouth kissing her hard, Beth could taste herself on him. She moaned, it was dirty but so right at the same time. She felt him buck against her hips, his hard on digging into her. He pushed off the couch and pushed down his pants and boxers, kicking off his boots. He returned to her, he tore open one of the condom wrappers and stared at her, his eyes full of lust, his voice cracked, "I'm gonna need a little help sugar."

Beth nodded to him, her hand shaking she took the condom and reached between them. She was intrigued with the feel of it, it was stone hard, but yet soft, silken almost. As her hands worked the condom on, Merle buried his head into her shoulder willing himself not to cum. Once it was on, he kissed her again, as his lips worked at her; he lined himself up and slowly started to move into her.

Beth hissed at first, her hands digging into his shoulders, Merle kissed her again, his voice a husky whisper, "Sugar, just relax, it only hurts for a minute." She nodded against his shoulder, as he continued to move deeper and deeper into her. Once he was all in, he gritted his teeth, trying to let her adjust him. He looked down at her, kissing her; he began moving slow at first. His hips gently meeting hers, Beth moaned underneath him, he increased his speed.

Finally he felt her clamp down around him, he came hard, burying his head into her shoulder and growling as pleasure rocked his body. They laid there like that for the longest time, just touching each other, gentle kisses, neither one wanting to leave, both wanted the moment to last forever.

Finally Merle pulled himself up and pulled on his pants, "Sugar, we need to move our asses, we've been gone for a while. They're gonna come looking for us."

Beth pouted but stood up grabbing her pants off the floor, Merle smiled as he pulled her into him, kissing her lips, "I love you Mrs. Dixon."

Before either of them could say anything, Herschel's voice broke the silence, when they turned around his face was wild. The good doctor had a rifle aimed at Merle. Merle stepped in-between Herschel and Beth, his hand going out, "Now, doc, this ain't what it looks like."

Herschel huffed, "Bullshit, you've dirtied my daughter you bastard. Now Bethie come over here with me."

Beth shook her head, "No daddy, Merle and I are married now. IN the eyes of God, we are married."

Merle shook his head, "That's right Herschel, we said it in front of God."

Herschel's hand shook, the rifle moving under his rage, Merle took that second and grabbed the rifle out of his hands. Popping it open he let the shells fall to the ground. But Hershel rushed him, hitting him in the face. Merle heard Beth scream, but he wasn't going to hit to the old man back. Finally Daryl and Glen came in pulling Herschel back.

Beth knelt down next to Merle still trying to cover her naked body with her shirt and hands, she cupped his face, tears running down her cheeks, "Merle, are you alright?"

Merle waved her away getting up and throwing his shirt over his head. Before anyone could say anything he almost ran out of the store and high tailed to the opposite end of the mall, trying to get his own rage under control.

Daryl looked at Beth, "Get some fucking clothes on." Glen and Daryl helped Herschel out of the room.

When Beth came out a few minutes later dressed she glared at her father, "How dare you!"

Herschel went to reach for her, "Beth, it's ok; you can tell us what he did to you."

Beth's face went crimson red; she pointed her finger at her father, "GET OUT! THIS IS OUR STORE, you GET OUT!"

Herschel hung his head as Glen walked him back toward the store where the others were held up. Daryl sighed, looking at the girl who was now leaning against an old display case and crying. "Beth? You sure everything is alright?"

Beth straightened herself up, "YES, he would never, NEVER hurt me. How can you even ask? You're his brother!"

Daryl nodded, "I had to make sure. Now the way I see this you have two choices. You either come back with me and the others, or we go find my stupid brother and the two of you decide what you want to do."

Beth nodded, straightening her back and lifting her head high, "Let's find my husband."

Daryl smirked at the woman's spunk and followed her out into the mall.

**-Lover's Journey-**

When they found Merle, Daryl stayed outside the store while Beth went inside to talk to Merle. Merle looked up when she came to a stop in front of him. He didn't say anything, so she sat down next to him, her hand going to his knee, "Well that went well."

Merle chuckled, looking over at her; she smirked back at him, "Thank you for not hitting daddy back, even though he deserved it."

Merle looked down at his hand, "Won't be right to hit my father-in-law."

Beth hugged into his arm, putting her head on his shoulder, "Well what do you want to do? We can stay in the shoe store or go back to the others. But if we do, I'm not sleeping alone, you're my husband and I want to sleep with you."

Merle looked down into her big blue eyes and sighed, his hand ghosting across her cheek, "Well your father isn't going to be very happy."

Beth sighed, still looking at him, "I know, but he's not going to be happy either way. I just want to be with you."

Merle put a small kiss on her nose, "Well there's safety in numbers, we should go back with the others."

Beth nodded, "Ok, but I'm not staying away from you."

Merle grinned, "I ain't going anywhere sugar."

When they came out into the mall, Daryl smirked at him, "She's tough. You picked real good brother." The two brothers sharing a quick hug, Daryl whispered into his ear, "If you fuck this up, I'll kill you."

Merle pulled away his laughter filling the air, "I won't have it any other way."

**-Lover's Journey-**

That night had been tense; Herschel kept to himself, glaring at the couple as everyone sat down to eat. Carol had asked Daryl earlier if there was anything that could be done, but Daryl told her it just had to play out. As everyone was bedding down for the night Merle and Beth looked really nervous. Carol walked up to them and hugged them both, "There's a nice full size bed over by us, but you'll have to put up with little Beth and Judith."

Merle grinned at her as Beth grabbed his hand, "Will be good to have the whole family together."

As Carol helped Beth move their stuff to their new bed, Merle looked over at Daryl, "How did we get so fucking lucky?"

Daryl smirked holding his daughter in his hands, "I have no fucking idea, but I don't plan on losing either one of them."

Merle nodded, the Dixon boys had gone from being uneducated rednecks, to husbands that people counted on. At the end of the world they finally found the thing they both had craved, a family.

**Ok, next chapter things get really crazy ! Lots of Carol and Daryl next time, just needed to get Merle and Beth caught up! Hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	16. Finding Our Way

Chapter 16…Finding Our Way

**It's so good to be back, I've been reading a few of the other CARYL stories and found a few that are really, really good! I try to review for those, it's nice to see so many, I remember when there was just a few of us on here! Ok, stick with me here! Hope you enjoy this one, drama, drama, drama. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Lover's Journey-**

The day had started just like any other day. Carol had gotten up with the babies and helped the others make breakfast. She was happy when Andrea had offered to take Judith. Carol was looking forward to just some time to herself with her daughter. Elizabeth was resting in her bassinet while Carol made the beds and picked up. She was just settling down on the bed, Elizabeth in her arms, getting ready to nurse when Beth came in.

Beth sat down on the bed and smiled, "Carol can I ask you something?"

Carol smiled at her, "You can ask me anything sweetie."

Beth glanced back at the front of the store, she sighed, "Do you think my daddy will get over everything?"

Carol laughed, "Yeah I'm sure he will sweetie, he loves you too much not to. Just give him some time. He needs to get use to the idea of you and Merle." Carol leaned forward touching the young woman's hand, "If it means anything, I'm glad to call you my sister-in-law."

Beth felt tears in her eyes, "Carol….thank you." She reached over and pulled Carol into a hug both women laughing when Elizabeth let out a howl at the sudden move.

Beth pulled away and Carol readjusted the baby, Carol chuckled, "She has the same look on her face that her father gets when he's pissed."

Beth leaned over and laughed seeing the scowl on her little namesake's face. Before she could say anything they heard an explosion, both women bolting from the bed. Carol handed Beth the baby, "Go in back and lock yourself in."

Beth looked at her, "NO! You come with us!"

Carol could hear men coming; she started pulling Beth and Elizabeth toward the back. She handed Beth one of the small guns that Daryl kept near their bed. "Beth! I need you to focus, now get back there and keep quiet. I'm counting on you to take care of her!"

Beth was sobbing as she cradled the baby in her arms. She just nodded as Carol closed the door. Beth took the baby and retreated further into the back of the store. She huddled down on the floor with the baby listening to the sound of gunshots all around her. Beth prayed, hoping that everyone made it out safe.

**-Lover's Journey-**

Carol grabbed her knife and gun, moving toward the front of the store. She peeked out and saw a wall of the governor's men on one side of the mall, while the other side of the mall was their group. Carol took a deep breath, making sure she had cover she gripped her gun. Sometimes it was better to hide, but right now she was in the position to make a difference. They didn't know she was there so she took the chance and fired off several rounds. She took down several of the governor's men.

As she was reloading her clip, she heard a chuckle from her side, "Well, well, well, look what we got here, if it isn't Merle's old lady. You'll make a nice prize for the governor."Carol looked up just in time to see Axel as he slammed the butt of his gun into her head. The world went black; her last thoughts were of Daryl and Elizabeth.

**-Lover's Journey-**

They were pinned down, Daryl kept glancing toward the mattress store where he knew his wife and daughter were. He had only hoped that Carol had heard the grenade and had taken Elizabeth into the back and hid. He wasn't going to lose his family, not when he finally had one. Rick threw another grenade, the governor's men scattered liked roaches. They advanced out of their hiding places, Daryl saw Merle firing next to Rick. Glen threw another grenade and they watched as the governor's men disappeared back into the Sears store in retreat.

Daryl heard a scream from behind him; he turned to see Maggie holding her father's hand. Herschel had been shot in the chest, the old doctor was fading fast, Maggie clung to him, "Oh God, no daddy. Please don't leave me."

The others gathered around, Herschel coughed, blood spraying, "It's alright Maggie, I get to be with your mother again. I know that you and Bethie will be just fine. You both got yourselves good men to take care of you." Herschel looked at Glen who was now kneeling next to Maggie, "You make sure you take good care of her son. Keep her safe, give her a good life. I know you love her."

Glen choked back a sob, "Yes sir, I promise. I'll make sure she's happy and loved."

Maggie sobbed hugging to her father, "Daddy….please….I love you."

Herschel smiled at his daughter, "I love you too baby. You make sure your sister knows how much I loved her." Herschel looked up at Merle, "You take care of my girl, you hear me? If you don't I'll come back and haunt you."

Merle wiped at his eyes, "Yes sir, I promise." Herschel nodded, his eyes going back to his daughter, he smiled at Maggie and took his last breath.

Merle looked away as Maggie wailed, he looked over at the mattress store and saw Beth standing there with Elizabeth in her arms. Merle started toward her, Beth was shaking her head, "NO! NO, I don't want you to say it."

Daryl was fast on Merle's heels and he took his daughter from her, as Beth crumbled in Merle's arms. The only thing that any of them could hear were the sobs of the Greene sister, that echoed off the walls of the empty mall.

Daryl looked down at his daughter, "Where's Carol?"

Beth looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "She made me take Elizabeth into the back. I thought she was with you all."

Daryl handed the baby back to Beth and ran into the Sears store. Merle looked at Beth who nodded, "Go, go after him."

By the time Merle caught up with Daryl, they both watched at the doors of the store as the governor's men loaded Carol into the back of a truck and sped away. Daryl turned to him, "What the hell do I do?"

Daryl knelt down and punched the floor, his eyes filled with tears. Merle knelt down next to him, his voice low but gruff, "Well hitting shit that ain't gonna get her back. We pack up everybody and we fucking go get her back. That's what we do here little brother. We fucking get her back."

Daryl looked into his brother's eyes, "I can't lose her."

Merle slapped his back, "You're not going to, now move your ass. We're wasting time."

By the time they got back, everyone started to pack up. Daryl pulled Rick aside, "They took Carol. Now I don't figure you'll all come, but I need to go get her."

Rick sighed, "We'll go. Do you think they're going back to Woodbury?"

Merle nodded, "He still thinks that Carol is my wife, he'll take her back there knowing that I'd come for her. We can use that to our advantage. He'll be looking for me, not all of you."

Rick nodded, "Alright then. We need to move, those grenades are going to attract every walker within miles."

They packed the vehicles with everything they could grab from the mall. Daryl and Merle moved Herschel's body outside, where Glen and Michonne had dug a small grave for the man. After a small service they all filed into their cars and headed back toward the Woodbury.

**-Lover's Journey-**

When Carol came to, she was chained to a wall. Her head was fuzzy; she tried to focus her eyes. She could hear moans coming from the other side of the room. When she finally opened her eyes all the way she could make out a small walker chained to the other side of the room, Carol couldn't believe her eyes, this must be the governor's niece. The little walker pulled against her chains trying to get closer to Carol.

Carol heard a noise behind her; she turned to see the governor walking toward her. He knelt down next to her, "So Carol, what do you think of my niece? She's sweet isn't she? Now how long do you think it'll take that husband of yours to show up? Because for every day it takes him, I'm going to start feeding parts of you to her. Don't worry I'll keep you alive as long as I can. I think I'll start with your fingers."

Carol began shaking as the man moved away from her laughing. She watched as he sat down in a large leather chair and opened a book, he began reading to the little girl. Carol knew she was now in the depths of hell, she hoped that Daryl would come, she didn't know how long she could hold out here with the governor.

**Ok, it was a short one, but I'm trying to finish this one up. I'm hoping to start a new one about our favorite couple, so be looking for that one! Ok, have a great night you all. The next chapter will be the fight at Woodbury after that the epilogue. Hugs, Kaye**


	17. The Way of the World

Chapter 17…The Way of The World

**Ok, I know it's been freaking forever, but I honestly didn't know how to finish this one. I've had several of you begging for it to finished, so here it is. I hope you like it. This was a lot of fun to write, and I thank everyone that has spent any time reading or reviewing this one. I'm finishing up Wanted soon also and then I'm doing a new one that is just about Daryl and Carol getting separated and living on their own. Glad y'all still like me! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Lover's Journey-**

Daryl crouched down in some bushes outside of Woodbury. Merle and Rick were on either side of them, Glenn had stayed back with kids and the women, who were now in the prison in the solitary area. Daryl was vibrating, he had to get her back to the baby, nothing would stop him. He was going to stop at nothing to get Carol back.

Merle put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's gonna be fine little brother, she's tough. You know that."

Daryl nodded; afraid if he spoke it would either set him into a fit of rage or make him crack and cry like a pussy. Rick motioned to them, the guard was changing and this was their chance to get inside and rescue Carol.

Merle led the way as they slipped in through a few boards of the wall they loosened. They slipped unseen through the streets, staying to the shadows. They slipped into the house that the governor used to hold prisoners, moving from room to room they found nothing. Daryl was starting to panic, where the fuck did he have her?

Merle stood there looking at his brother and something came to him, "The town hall. Andrea said he has his little niece tied up down there. Maybe she's there."

Daryl and the others follow Merle as they did their best to get back to the town hall. Merle slipped in the back door, surprised there weren't more guards. Merle looked at Rick, whispering, "This isn't right, there should be more men."

Rick nodded, "Could be a trap."

Merle gave him a nod, "Listen Daryl and me will search here. Why don't you head back outside the fence and cover us. If we don't make it back in an hour go back to the others."

Rick nodded, giving Daryl's shoulder one last squeeze he took off out the back door and disappeared. Merle nodded to Daryl and the two men started going from room to room. As they entered the big hallway that led to the front door they heard moans coming from the basement. Daryl took a deep breath, what if she's dead? What if the sick bastard let her turn? Merle took a deep breath as he opened the door of the basement, moving down starts first. When they both got to the bottom of the stairs a bright light flipped on.

Daryl squinted to get his eyes use to the light, when he did he saw the governor sitting in a big leather chair. A little girl in a bloody pink dress was chained to the wall, pulling and reaching toward them. Across the room was Carol, her head was hung and he could see she was a bloody mess.

Daryl held the crossbow up, pointing it at the governor's head, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

The governor chuckled, "Well look who finally showed up. Oh Carol dear we have company."

Carol was silent, she hadn't moved, it was making Daryl sick to watch, he needed to get to her. Merle smirked at the governor, "What's the matter asshole? She put up one hell of a fight?"

The governor laughed, "Yeah she's got sprit that one. She didn't even scream when I cut off two of her fingers. Tough."

Daryl growled rushing toward him, but Merle stopped him, "KNOCK IT OFF! Go check on her, go on."

Daryl half slid across the floor, he put his crossbow down next to him, his hands shaking as he raised her chin. "Carol? Baby I'm here."

She didn't say anything, she didn't move, so Daryl put his hand on her chest and was relieved to feel her taking breaths. He looked over to Merle who was still holding the governor at gun and knife point, "We need to get her out of here."

Merle smirked down at the governor, "Where are the keys to the chains mother fucker?"

The governor laughed, "On the chain around Penny's neck. Good luck getting it."

Merle chuckled, raising his gun he shot the girl right between the eyes. The governor screamed, when he ran at Merle, Merle stabbed his knife through the governor's stomach. Merle pulled the blade from his stomach and let him fall to the floor. Merle walked over and grabbed the keys from the dead girl's neck and tossed them to his brother. While Daryl unchained Carol, Merle turned back to the governor who was slowly bleeding out on the floor. Merle towered over him, "Alright now you sick twisted fucker it's time for you to die." Merle took his blade and ran it through the governor's eye, making sure the man never came back.

Daryl shook as he unchained Carol; he tried not to look at the mangled mess of her left hand. He could see two fingers were missing, her pulse was weak. He lowered her to the ground, "Woman, come on now, open those eyes for me. Come on woman!" He slapped gently at her cheeks trying to get her awake.

Carol slowly opened her eyes, "Daryl?"

Daryl let a sob of relief slip from his lips; he smiled looking down at her, cupping her face in his hands, "Oh baby….I'm getting you out of here."

Merle was by his side, he gently wrapped her hand with his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his wife beater. "Good to see you little sister."

Carol moaned out in pain as he wrapped the hand. Once she was wrapped up, Daryl pulled her into his arms and they carried her away from Woodbury and all the hell they had suffered at the hands of the now dead madman.

**-Lover's Journey-**

**Five Years Later**

Daryl struggled to keep up with the four little ones in front of him, "Will y'all slow down! Jesus I'm an old man for god sakes."

Elizabeth turned around and smiled at her father, "Oh daddy! You're not old! Come on Momma's waiting."

Daryl smirked as he followed behind the kids as they approached the prison which had been their home. He smiled as little Hershel who was two stumbled a little. Daryl scooped him up, "Come on little man, can't have you getting too dirty your momma will kill me."

Little Hershel giggled, "Uncie Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "That's right little man, Uncle Daryl."

Judith stopped and pouted, "Why does he get carried?"

Daryl smiled, "Cuz he's the littlest, why you jealous ass kicker?"

Judith beamed at the mention of her nick name, "NOPE!" She laughed and ran ahead toward the prison, her and Elizabeth hand in hand.

Three year old Tanner Dixon, stopped and gave his dad a hard look, "Daddy?"

Daryl looked down at his son, "Yes boy?"

Tanner shifted on his little feet, "Can I give momma the flowers we picked?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah I'll give them to you as soon as we get inside the fence."

Tanner beamed running ahead too caught up with his sister and cousin. When they got to the gate, Glenn let them in, taking his son from Daryl's arms, "Did they have fun?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, they had fun. Let them wade in the pond a little. Any word on Beth?"

Glenn grinned, "Yeah your brother is shitting himself, baby boy born about thirty minutes ago. Both baby and mommy are doing fine. Congratulations Uncle Daryl."

Daryl smiled, life sure as hell turned out better than he ever hoped for. He watched Judith run up to her brother and tackle him in a bear hug. Daryl caught up with his two each of them taking one of his hands. Before they got into the prison, Daryl stopped and pulled out the small bouquet of Cherokee Roses that he and the kids had picked. Daryl handed them to Tanner, "Alright big man, remember what to say?"

Tanner nodded his little head, "Yes, Happy Mommy's Day."

Daryl nodded, smiling at his son, "That's right boy. Now let's go tell Mommy we love her!"

When they got into the common room, they scanned the room for Carol. Since the fall of the governor they had taken in several people from Woodbury and collected other survivors along the way. They had over fifty people living with them now. They had cleared the whole prison and even had all the generators running and they had running toilets and showers now too. It really had been the god send that Rick had always hoped for. Daryl saw Maggie, "Left your boy with his pa down by the gate."

Maggie nodded, looking at the flowers in Tanner's hand, "She's lying down. I think she's exhausted from helping Beth."

Daryl nodded to her and pulled his two kids toward the office their family lived in. When they cracked the door open he smiled to himself, there she was curled up on her side, her six month pregnant belly wrapped around a pillow. Damn he liked her pregnant. The first time he didn't get to be there the first few months. But for Tanner he was there for every moment and loved watching the changes in her body. If Tanner had been a surprise this new baby really was. Carol was close to fifty and both of them weren't sure if she could have anymore kids. But now he was adding to his family again.

Tanner inched toward the bed, his little hand coming out to touch his mother's cheek, "Mommy….Mommy wake up."

Carol opened her eyes slowly, her smile spreading as she stared at her son, "Hey little man. What do you have there?"

Elizabeth giggled jumping on the bed, kissing her mom, "Did Aunt Beth have the baby?"

Carol slowly sat up, beaming at her kids, "Yes she did. Her and Uncle Merle are doing great! They had a little boy, named him Sampson Maynard Dixon."

Daryl laughed, "Damn, that's a fucking mouthful. Poor little bastard."

Carol shot him a look, which told him there would be no picking on her nephew about his name. He sunk onto the bed, pulling her close to him, kissing her neck, "Happy mommy's day woman."

Carol's eyes went shiny, as Tanner bounced up and down on the bed, the Cherokee Roses getting crashed in his hands. He held them out, "HAPPY MOMMY'S DAY! Daddy said these are your favorite."

Carol nodded, kissing her son's cheek, "I do! This was the first flower your daddy ever gave me."

Elizabeth kissed her mom's cheek, snuggling into her big belly, "Just think mommy next year there will be another one of us to love on you."

Carol nodded, leaning her head down on Daryl's shoulder, "I know. This is all more than I ever thought I would have. Thank you Daryl Dixon for making my life so wonderful."

Daryl smirked, "Anytime woman, anytime." As they kissed the kids squealed in disgust and they laughed. Life was sweet, even at the end of the world.

**Ok, I hope this ends this one for you all on a good note! Thanks for reading and sticking with me! GIANT HUGS! Kaye**


End file.
